The White Day
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: I'll give you my chocolate if you give me your milk. But, will you give me what I want? Will I be able to hold it if you leave me? Hurt/Comfort, MinaNaru, Yaoi, Incest, Slight Lemon, Hard Lemon Next Chapter,Explicit Languages.
1. Unless You Are A Pussy

**xxx Edited xxx**

**I recently edited the story a little bit and changed all the grammar errors that I could find. However, the plot of the story isn't changed, so you don't have to be worried about it. I only edited the errors and put more details into this chapter. Of course, you're welcome to read the edited chapter. This was my second time I wrote fic, so I noticed that the writing was pretty much ugly. But, I have improved and on the later chapters the writing was a lot better. **

**Please tell me what should I do to make my writing ability better? Alright?**

**xxx end of Edited xxx **

Warning: Yaoi, MinaNaru, Incest, Slight Lemon, Hard Lemon (Next Chapter)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto. Yeah! I can't even draw a picture, anyway.

**The White Day―Chapter I**

'**Unless You Are A Pussy'**

Today was March, 14th 2012. Just another lousy day for someone, but for some people, could mark a very special moment. Today was the White Day, the day of which a boy gives his special one, a chocolate, as a token to appreciate his special one. The White Day was identical with the Valentine Day or as people would know it too, as St. Valentine's Day.

The difference was Valentine Day falls on every 14th February and it's a girl turn to give a chocolate to her special one as a token of love. Overall, it's not that different with the Valentine day. It's too bad that this day, wasn't as famous as it's 'sister', the Valentine Day.

One could say that, the White day was just another stupid publication from the chocolate manufacturer. But, for some people, this day could be very meaningful. At least, it was for Naruto.

A boy was walking aimlessly in the street of Konoha. Wearing his orange pants and a turtle neck, orange colored jacket with a black strip in the middle, the blond boy appeared to have a serious thought in his mind.

'Wonder what I should give him...' thought that boy confused inside his mind.

'A box of pink heart-shaped chocolate? or a heart shaped chocolate with a pink stripe in top of it?' added him in his mind as his mind kept drifting away and away. He's having a hard time to decide what chocolate he should give for his special one.

He really shouldn't think that much. After all, no matter what kind of chocolate he gave to his special one, he wouldn't notice that it was from him unless Naruto confessed to him about his feelings.

But, Naruto would never actually confess his feelings! He never even told anyone about his feelings! Only one exception though, he did tell his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, about his unusual feelings. He did tell him about how he had weird affections toward his very own father, the Fourth Hokage.

The respond was positive though. Sasuke didn't laugh at him or gave him a self-pitying look. Instead, Sasuke encouraged him to go for it. Although he had a weird way to encourage Naruto to go for his love, it was a very 'Uchiha Sasuke' way. Naruto still remembered how Sasuke challenged him to confess his feelings with the blond Hokage.

Because of his stupid mouth, of course, he took the challenge. The challenge was pretty simple though. He only needed to tell the blond Hokage how he loved him unlike a father-and-son love but more like a lover's love or Sasuke would always call him 'Pussy'. And since, Naruto didn't like being called that way, he took on the challenge.

As a return, he challenged Sasuke back. He dared Sasuke to kiss Kakashi, his teacher, whom Sasuke had a big crush on, but of course, his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him to admit it. And so, that simple conversation turned out to be not that simple at all.

'Maybe I should I give him a white chocolate and send it anonymously.' thought Naruto unsure in his mind.

He couldn't think the right chocolate to give his father with! He wanted a chocolate that enough to tell him how he loved him so much, as a lover. But, he's afraid that his chocolate would be misunderstood as a token of appreciation. He didn't want it to be a 'thank you' chocolate instead he wanted his chocolate to be 'I love you' chocolate and 'I wanna sex with you' chocolate.

But, giving Minato a heart-shaped chocolate with a pink strip in the top of the chocolate, it sounded pretty cheesy for Naruto. As if it weren't enough, Naruto didn't know how to give it to his father. He was confused whether he should just give it and confessed in front of him or he should give him anonymously. He first thought to give it anonymously but then a simple thought came to his mind.

'What if he thinks the chocolate is given by some slutty kunoichi? A chocolate with a sleeping potion in it, so that she could get him to a bed. He's wanted after all' thought Naruto in his mind.

or maybe he thought

'A poisoned chocolate to put him down, so that the Hokage place could be replaced by someone else.'

Noticing that it would end up rather badly if he gave the chocolate anonymously, Naruto shook away his thoughts to give the chocolate anonymously.

'Damn it! He'd never eat my chocolate! It's too suspicious! A ninja should be very cautious and he's the great Fourth Hokage! Of course, he'd be cautious with the anonymous chocolate!' debated Naruto in his mind.

"Backing out, Dobe?" suddenly a slow husky voice came out and it startled Naruto.

He jumped in respond to his shock then he panted a little bit trying to adjust his breathing as he looked out to where the voice came from. The voice came from a raven haired boy, with a superior looks in his face as if everyone was simply inferior compared to him. That _oh-holier-than-thou_ looks on the face was Uchiha Sasuke.

After Naruto had regained his breath, he shouted to the Uchiha in protest.

"Damn it! Teme! Why did you have to do that!" shouted Naruto as he pushed the Uchiha shoulder abruptly with his hand.

"I was just trying to help you, idiot! You mustn't fantasize imagining someone was humping your ass senselessly in the middle of the street." said Sasuke irritated.

Naruto face turned red. He's angry now or maybe he's blushing because he suddenly imagined Minato gripping his shoulder and fucking him aggressively to the ground. In moments, Naruto brought back to reality, he then said,

"Damn it! I wasn't imagining that, you insensitive bastard!" well, at least not until Sasuke mentioned that.

"I'm not a pervert like you!" continued Naruto angrily.

"Then, why you're standing here looking like an idiot, more idiotic than you probably have been?" said Sasuke superiorly. He then continued

"Hey Dobe? You're confessing to him tonight aren't you?" said Sasuke to the blond boy.

Naruto blushed a little, he then said to Sasuke sheepishly

"Well, yeah… that's… er… I… I dunno about this Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked at his face, unsure whether he had to cut the mumbling out our wait until Naruto's word finally made sense. But, he decided to wait for Naruto. Naruto then continued,

"You see... tonight… tonight maybe... hhh... I was wondering... you know… to give him a chocolate… as for today, is a White Day… but then... umm… I dunno which chocolate should I give him… and how should I give him… Maybe I should give him anonymously or maybe…' stuttered Naruto nervously.

Sasuke then raised his eyebrow, as if to question Naruto,

"White Day? I didn't know you believe with that stupid publication" said Sasuke in surprised.

Of course, Sasuke Uchiha was too genius to fall for that publication, at least he thought it that way.

Naruto then answered timidly,

"Err... yeah... but... maybe... what better occasion than this… to confess someone with the… chocolate… as the… as a token of love… but then again… what if he misunderstood it as a 'thank you chocolate'… then I… then.. I... Hhh… maybe this is not a good plan…" said Naruto as he sighed in disappointment.

"Cut it out, Dobe" said Sasuke firmly.

"It doesn't matter whatever chocolate that you give to him, with whichever way that is, all that matter is, you confess to him how truly your feeling is, and let him know everything." said Sasuke comfortingly.

"B-b-b-but..." protested Naruto sheepishly.

But before he finished his talking, Sasuke cut him first because he didn't want Naruto to start mumbling restlessly again.

"Pick whatever chocolate you want, a regular one is enough. Unless, you feel quite girly and give him a heart-shaped chocolate with 'Be My Love' written in pink on top of it." said Sasuke superiorly.

"No way… It's… alright, maybe a regular chocolate is enough." agreed Naruto.

Sasuke grinned, just a small grin, enough to declare that he's happy winning his conversation against Naruto. Naruto then decided to buy a box of regular chocolate with nothing special in it. Just plain good old chocolate wrapped in white and orange.

"Let's go" said Sasuke, as he pulled out Naruto's hand with a single stroke.

In front of Hokage's office, Naruto frozed in silence. Sasuke then moved Naruto's hand swinging it up and down to bring Naruto's consciousness back

"Naruto? will you move? or should I just drag you all the way to the Yondaime?" asked Sasuke.

He gulped a bit…

"Sas… Sasuke... what if he rejects me..?" said Naruto nervously. Then he continued, "What if he feels awkward knowing I love him as a lover… and then... and then... what if... he... he..." before he mumbled even more, Sasuke cut his mumbling,

"What if... what if..." said Sasuke irritated, then Sasuke thought the only way to encourage his best friend was by insulting him,

"You. Are. A. Pussy." said Sasuke arrogantly with a superior smirk in his face.

"What? heey… I'm not a Pussy!" protested Naruto.

"Yeah you are. You are a Pussy because, you know what? That's what Pussies do. Bitching and Whining about something that isn't even happened yet." said Sasuke agitatedly.

"What? Noo... Damn it! I'm not whining! I'm just... I'm just..." whined Naruto.

"You're just? Well, you're just acting like a pussy. Dobe, you're all talk. Where's that 'I never back down with my word'? or 'It's the way of my ninja?' where did it all go now? You stashed it inside your Pussy?" said Sasuke sarcastically.

"No, I'm not a Pussy! I have a dick! you bastard!" argued Naruto.

"Well, then you might want to refund your dick! Because you acted like a damn Pussy!" said Sasuke, again looking down to Naruto.

"Damn it, Sasuke-teme! Why do you always to act like a dickhead!" said Naruto angrily.

"At least I'm not a pussy. You are. Pussy. Pussy. Pussy. Congratulations, You can throw away your chocolate now then go fuck yourself with your pussy." said Sasuke, he then crossed his arms and looked Naruto superiorly, enough to offend Naruto about how low he was now.

"Damn you! I'll show you I'm not a Pussy!" said Naruto determinedly.

"I'll give this fucking chocolate to him and confess all my feelings to him. Then, I'm not gonna back down, even if he rejects me! , I will kiss his lips! He must know what my feelings are. And today, all the 'loving him from a far' stopped now!" said Naruto, now his cerulean eyes glowered with determination and power. "And then it's your turn Sasuke-teme!" continued Naruto.

Sasuke smiled, with his face saying 'Bring it On', then he gestured Naruto to go inside to the Hokage's office. Naruto gulped a bit, then he thanked Sasuke, "Hey, teme, thank you for encouraging me.", Sasuke nodded, and anwered with a simple word "Hn."

Naruto then walked and reached to the door, as he trying to open the door. He stopped a little bit by the Hokage's office door, and heard something he wished he hadn't. He heard the sound of a man, kissing and moaning inside of the room. The sound seems rather erotic and quite aloud. He knew what was going on in that room. He's shivering… Not with pleasure or what… but in pain. He knew what was happening… The Yondaime was making out in his office.

He could feel a tear coming in his blue eyes. He didn't want it. He didn't want to see the fact that the man he loved, wasn't his and wouldn't ever be his lovers. He cried in pain, all the memory and the fantasy that he had before, were crushed. Almost instantly altogether. He could feel that the chocolate he's holding now, was some kind of cursed chocolate that reminded him how a stupid fool he was, to even think to give Minato a chocolate as a token of love. While in fact, he'd never be loved like he wanted to.

He turned around abruptly, smiled miserably at Sasuke and excused himself with a stupidest reason ever. He wouldn't let his tears be seen by Sasuke. He ran away, away… all that he could think was running away until his heart stop beating until the pain somewhere in his chest would ease a bit.

Sasuke was in shocked for a moment, but in a minute he could figure out what's happening, he knew how crushed Naruto's heart would be. But he also knew that he couldn't do anything to ease his pain. All that he could do for his friend's sake is to confront the Yondaime Hokage. To tell him how his son loved him so much. Even so this is against his position, he opened the door abruptly with his onyx eyes filled with determination.

"What _THE HELL_ are you two doing?" said Sasuke in shocked. There he saw them. A silver haired man was kissing and making out with a brunette. Yep, a brunette.

"What? What the? Hey!" protested the silver haired man.

The man abruptly pulled up his mask to cover his face, and turned away, so that he could hide his embarrassment. While the brunette, also looked away, to hide his embarrassment.

"Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou? In Hokage's office?" The Uchiha barely could speak.

He was pretty shocked to see that his teacher was licking and tasting each other's tongue together with a very indecent body language.

"'We weren't!" said Yamato.

"It's not like what you think! He... he... forced me to do it!" added Yamato.

"What? You are not even fighting back! How could you even say that I was forcing against your will?" argued Kakashi.

'That pervert teacher… I always knew he's a pervert! Damn it, I feel sick... I was having a crush with a pervert like him...?' thought Sasuke admittedly.

"In Hokage's office?" questioned Sasuke as he then raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

'Damn it even thought it's kinky to make out in someone's office quietly while hoping to not get caught, this is just too much for me... that pervert bastard! forcing to kiss someone's lips…' thought Sasuke angrily in his mind.

He had definitely lost his crush with his teacher. Fortunately he felt relieved that Naruto might not be broken hearted at all, he'd just misunderstood it. All he needed to do now was to tell Naruto about this incident, And, he couldn't care less about this two pairing, but before he excused himself, Kakashi excused to avoid Sasuke accusations,

"Well... umm... we… after we finisihed … the mission... we were reporting to Yondaime, but he's nowhere to be seen... so maybe… he'd left to his home.. and... we thought that…"

But Sasuke didn't want to hear the detail, he lifted his hand, as if to gesture 'it's enough', turned around and closed the door, before he closed the door, he said to Kakashi

"Don't do it to rough, Team 7 will be having a mission tomorrow... I really hope Yamato-taichou could still walk properly so that he wouldn't be a burden…" not even bother to hear Kakashi excuses, he closed the door and rushed out to find Naruto.

He then found Naruto in the training ground near the village, he looked at him, and didn't know where to start. He looked at the chocolate box, and it was crushed. The chocolate was still intact though, the only thing that remains intact. He wondered that maybe Naruto's heart was as crushed as the chocolate box was.

He patted Naruto's shoulder, and sat beside him. He looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back at him thoughtlessly. It was as if his mind weren't there anymore. Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes and tried to comfort him.

But before Sasuke said anything, Naruto said to Sasuke, with a small weak voice, noting that he was hurt a lot…

"Don't…" said the blond boy weakly.

Naruto didn't want any pity, now, he could see Sasuke's face was full of pity and he couldn't stand to accept the pity. Then, Sasuke said it to him,

"It's not what you think, you know…" as Sasuke patted his shoulder slowly but gently.

"I said don't Sasuke... don't start it… not anymore…" he jerked out his shoulder, making Sasuke's hand fell of to the ground, and he looked away, to hide his face. Naruto knew that he could feel his tear fall from his eyes, as his eyes started to be stinging again. No wonder he's going to cry...

"Look the thing is…" said Sasuke comfortably to his friend because he wanted to explain the truth to Naruto.

"No... please stop..." Naruto closed his ears with both of his hands because he didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to think about it. All that he wanted was that the stupid day could just end soon. He didn't even bother with the tears that started to fall down from his azure blue eyes down to his cheeks.

"It was Kakashi-sensei..." said Sasuke calmly.

"No… please stop… stop it… I don't want to know with whomever he was making out... either it's with Kakashi-sensei or with whoever..."

Naruto closed his ears even tighter with his hands as he closed his eyes to prevent more tears falling down his eyes. But he failed miserably. He could still hear what Sasuke was saying and he couldn't stop imagining how Minato and Kakashi kissed and making out with each other, his heart ached so much. The thought of Kakashi and Minato pressed against each other made his eyes stinging even more.

"No, it's Kakashi-sensei with Yamato-taichou...' explained Sasuke.

"Damn it! God! Sasuke, stop it, will you?… Why do you want to hurt me so much? Don't you think it's already hurt enough, to actually see your lover having sex with other people? And now, Do you think I want to know that he's having a damn threesome!' said Naruto.

He opened his eyes, and tears falling down in his cheeks, he couldn't help it anymore. He's hurt, and hearing what Sasuke had just said really hurt him deeply. He didn't want to imagine it, but the image of Minato's having threesome just kept reeling in his mind. Although it looks hot… But it's hurt deeply…

"Naruto look at me!" ordered Sasuke with his eyes filled with determination and trust.

"What..?" Naruto's facee was thoughtless, he couldn't think anymore, all that he could answer was a simple monosyllabic 'what' with a dull tone.

"He's not there you know. He's not making out with anybody!" explained Sasuke.

"But then I heard..." protested Naruto, the sound he heard in Hokage's room kept playing his mind.

"It was Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou who's making out, only those two! no more." explained Sasuke.

"Oh... oh... you are not lying…?" Naruto felt so relieved, it was as if all was just a plain lie and this was just too good to be true.

"Look into my eyes then…" as Sasuke stared at Naruto's eyes deeply with his onyx eyes smoldering with comfort and trust. Now, that he looked at Sasuke, Naruto noticed that the black coal eyes didn't show any sign of lie.

"Then… then... where is he...?" asked Naruto with a new hope rising within his veins.

''He probably already went home by now, and you should probably too.' suggested Sasuke.

"But... but... I… oh... the chocolate..." Naruto whined. He remembered how hard he had crushed that box with his hand, as if to relieved how hurt he was, he remembered he focused all his pain in that box of chocolate. Just to make the pain go away… But it didn't…

"It's okay. It's still intact you know... Just bring that to him... and then... you can... confess..." said Sasuke, he then smiled with a perfect smile in his face.

"But... but what about you...? Kakashi-sensei was..." said Naruto.

"Shut up Dobe! Just go get your love now!" shouted Sasuke embarrassedly, he wouldn't admit his crush with his teacher. Of course, his Uchiha pride didn't want him to be self-pitied.

"…Thank you… Sasuke-teme." said Naruto sincerely. He then got up and left the training ground. He's heading to his home, hopefully he would find his father in his house and hopefully all of this would end soon, in a good way.

At his house, he noticed that Minato was already at home. He opened the door, and entered his house,

"Oh, you're really late today?" a voice came out to greet him.

And there he saw it. Minato, in all his shirtless glory. His heart beat suddenly raced, because of seeing Minato's shirtless body. It's very attractive to him. Looking at Minato's body, still wet and looked very perfect. At first, he didn't notice that Minato had a very toned abdomen, almost forming a six pack. It's probably because he rarely saw his father shirtless.

Naruto didn't reply anything, he's very stunned in between afraid to confess and giving his chocolate or getting hard because of watching Minato's body. Naruto gulped a little as he then could feel something throbbing in his pants. And, he's having a painful erection that started bulging in his pants. He then saw the blond Hokage put a shirt in his body and ruffled his wet hair with the towel in his shoulder. It appeared that Minato was just finished from bathing.

"Naruto? How long do you plan on standing there?"asked Minato curiously.

Naruto then suddenly came into his mind. He wiped out his nervous feeling and started to walk inside his house into the kitchen room. He opened out the refrigerator, picked up some water bottle, and drank the whole bottle down eagerly because he was very thirsty or he did that to relieve his anxiety.

Minato then asked again,

"Naruto? What's the matter? Are you okay?" asked Minato caringly with his face looks pretty worried.

He walked closer toward Naruto, and touched his cheek,

"You've been cying a lot?" asked Minato to his son as he then traced his finger across Naruto's cheek to state the fact that Naruto's been crying a lot.

"Why?" he asked again.

Naruto then cleared his throat a little bit. And decided that if he didn't confess to Minato now, he wouldn't get another chance anymore…

"All right… This is it…" thought Naruto in his mind.

―To Be Continued―

Author's Note

Well, that's my edited version of this chapter! I think it looks quite decent to be read now rather than the original version. I didn't change the plot though but I hope that the story will be more understandable after I've edited the errors. I'm not a very bright person in grammar so, if there's any other story that you think needs to be edited, just let me know. Peace.

Oh, and the recent chapters were a lot better than this.

Please tell me what should I do to make my writing ability better? Alright?

Reviews and constructive critics will be gladly accepted.

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever


	2. You Don't Know Anything!

Author's Note:

Hi! Second Chapter is finished! I'm really happy that I'm able to write again, my mother had taken my notebook because I was having an exam week yesterday. Yeah, it's bummer. My mother only expects me to study, study and study and be a good doctor. Although, I did realize that I have to study a lot to be a good doctor, but hey, It's not who I am. Anyway, I'm very happy that I finally able to write again and I hope this chapter would be better than the first chapter.

I hope you like it…

Don't like, don't read.

Do like, do read and do review.

Warning: Haven't been Beta'ed yet…

Summary: 

I'll give you my chocolate if you give me your milk.

Pairing: Minato N. x Naruto U.

Warning: Yaoi, Incest, Slight Lemon, Hard Lemon (Next Chapter)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto. I told you before right..?

Story:

The White Day - Chapter 2

"_Naruto? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Minato's face looks pretty worried. _

_He walked closer toward Naruto, and touched his cheek, _

"_You've been cying a lot?" he traced his finger across Naruto's cheek to state the fact that Naruto had been crying a lot. "Why?" he asked again._

_Naruto then cleared his throat a little bit. And decided that if he didn't confess to Minato now… he wouldn't get another chance anymore… 'All right… This is it…' thought Naruto in his mind._

He shook his head a little trying to shake away his nervousness so that he could confess to his father rightly and straightly, but every attempts that Naruto tried to stir away his anxiety just making himself miserable and more miserable than ever. He knew that this was the perfect moment for him to finally confess to his father about how truthful his feelings were. But it seemed that every times you try to confess your feelings toward someone that you cared about it's just so hard, it's really pretty damn hard.

Naruto could feel that his words were just stuck inside his throat and wouldn't come out. He could feel his anxiety was all over the place. He could feel it in his stomach as he felt the urge to vomit, he could also feel it in his hands when he felt that his hands start dripping with little drops of sweat not to mention the tremor in his hands, it's just like his hands wouldn't stop fidgeting! Then, he could feel his anxiety inside his chest, and mostly, he couldn't fight the feelings inside of his chest. The weird feelings that made his heartbeat was beating faster but then again it's stopped both all happened in once as if he's having a cardiac arrhythmia. Naruto was also hyperventilating too, it's just the whole body of his was just overwhelmed with the waves of anxiety.

'Oh... oh, God... God… what am I gonna do... What am I... Oh, shit… Sasuke's right... I'm a Pussy... hate to admit that he's right… but he's fucking damn right... I'm a fucking Pussy... ' thought Naruto in his mind.

"Naruto? Are you okay..?" said Minato as if to break out the awkward silence that started to surround the house. He then put his right hand to Naruto's right shoulder sincerely to calm him up. "You're hyperventilating…" declared Minato with his worried face.

Naruto knew that this was the perfect moment to finally give his chocolate, confess his feelings to Minato, and hopefully, if it all bodes well, get some sex tonight. It's not necessarily means that Naruto is a slutty whore, to offer a bed service in the same day as he confessed his feelings toward his lover. It's just that, he had been longing very long to be with Minato, and he already had his feelings enclosed over too many times and he just couldn't accept another day where he just secretly loved his father from behind.

He knew that he had to confess his feelings now. Well, he'd better be or he probably would have to wait for another perfect moment to finally confess his love to Minato. It could be a day, a week, a year after or for the worst case scenario, it could be not happening at all. Not to mention that, Sasuke would always call him a 'Pussy' when he failed to confess his feelings to his father but it would be the least that Naruto really bother about it though, because right now, he's feeling kind of like a Pussy. But deep down, he knew it. He knew he must confess his feelings now before it's too late. He knew that it's a 'do or die' situation. And dare him not to do this now; he would just rather die than to see his father slipped out of his hands.

'No... No... I can't back down now… It's now or never Naruto! You must confess to him now!' said Naruto in his mind, his eyes now started to be filled with determination.

He then adjusted his breathing trying to collect the little courage that still left inside of him. He cleared his throat a little bit, he then straightened up his feet to make sure that he didn't fall down when he confessed his feelings towards the Fourth Hokage. He could feel that his breathings finally slowed down a bit. He could also feel his unrelenting heart beat slowed for a moment. He felt calm now… calm enough to finally start a conversation after that long pause.

"Umm... Dad, I… you know… I… brought you… err.. I brought you… a chocolate… but then… ahh… It's crushed..." said Naruto nervously as he showed off his crushed chocolate box. So much, for a little calm that he had! He finished his sentence miserably! But then again, at least he had finally mentioned that he had a chocolate to give to his father.

"A chocolate? That was very kind of you… Here, let me eat it…" said Minato as he then reached out his hand to reach the crushed chocolate box from Naruto's fidgeting hands.

Naruto looked away when his father reached out to take the chocolate in his hands. He's happy that he finally had the courage to give the chocolate to his secret lover. But he couldn't help to stop his blushing. He could feel his face flushed red with his embarrassment. He's blushing right now, blushed like a neon glow trying to declare himself shamelessly 'here look at me, look at me' to anyone that see his face. Then, here it came again, the awkward feelings that had enshrouded the house before. Those awkward feeling made Naruto felt self-conscious about what he had just done.

'Oh no... What if he doesn't like the chocolate... and then… he would throw it away... oh… is the chocolate crushed that badly so that he won't eat it? .. oh no... What's with this long pause..? Why didn't he say anything? Rather than observing my face like that… oh… should I just confess now? 'thought Naruto within his anxious paranoid little mind.

"Hmm… why is the chocolate box crushed?" asked Minato calmly. He observed Naruto still-blushed face to read at his expression more thoroughly. He looked at Naruto deeply to try to interpret what's happening in Naruto's mind.

But no answer. It would seem that Naruto was completely off from this world and stayed in his paranoid mind.

"Hey Naruto?" asked Minato, he moved his hand in front of Naruto's eyes to gain Naruto's attention because it seemed that Naruto had completely ignored him off while he's drifting in his mind.

"Umm... Yeah?" asked Naruto. He definitely didn't hear his father's question because he's just too busy thinking about what would happen in his mind.

"I was asking you, why the chocolate box was crushed?" replied Minato, with his husky and caring face. He couldn't help but to feel worried with his son. He did notice that his son had been crying a lot today, and judging from the fact that his son gave him a crushed chocolate box. Minato wondered maybe it had anything to do with the fact that he's somber now. He lifted the chocolate box and put it in front of Naruto's face to state his question even more. He then observed at Naruto's expression more thoroughly than before, to read what's happening in his son's mind. He felt that his son wouldn't tell him and would just give him a simple lie to close the conversation up. And that's why he had to look at Naruto's face deeply.

"Umm... I... tripped..?" said Naruto with a doubtful tone.

Minato looked at Naruto's face closely, trying to find out what's really happening inside his son's mind. Minato wasn't an idiot of course. He knew that Naruto was lying. But he wouldn't force his son to answer him.

'If he wouldn't tell me... then maybe I shouldn't force him further… I should probably just drop it.' thought Minato in his mind. Minato knew his son. So, he knew exactly what would make his son to feel sad about. And demanding the truth from his son, would only just hurt him. He knew that if it's not a hard thing to tell, Naruto would tell him straightly. So, Minato presumed that it's a big matter that's happening in his son's mind, and that problem, whatever problem that was, made Naruto acting secretively and put him through a lot.

"Well, you should be more careful then" said Minato easily. He decided to just drop this conversation so that Naruto wouldn't have to remember what kind of bad day that he experienced. He looked at Naruto, still blushed-face of course, as he then decided to open the chocolate box.

"Look, fortunately the chocolate is still intact. I think I'm going to eat it now." said Minato appreciatively. He took a piece of chocolate, and started to eat it. He munched the chocolate slowly trying to fully appreciate the taste, and then he swallowed it. He looked at his son's expression to further observe his mind. The expression changed though, Naruto's face now shone a little bit, his eyes filled with hope, and he's also holding his breath. It looked like as if he were anticipating on something. Minato knew that his son was hoping a compliment for the chocolate and since Minato's just so kind and caring. He decided to give his son a compliment.

"Wow, it tastes pretty good! Where did you get this?" asked Minato enthusiastically, he grinned a little, showing a perfect smile that would melt everyone's heart only by seeing his wonderful smile. He then reached out his hand to give Naruto a chunk of chocolate, offering it to him in front of his mouth.

"Here, try it." offered Minato gently.

Naruto couldn't help but blushed a little more. He was kind of shocked right now, to hear that his father actually liked the chocolate, but furthermore, Naruto was shocked because his father was offering him the chocolate piece in front of his mouth. He gulped a little, and looked at his father's welcoming face, then he threw the expression of 'You sure about this?' to his father. Seeing that Minato didn't disapprove it, Naruto opened his mouth to eat the chocolate. Just when he's about to savor the chocolate, Minato jerked back his hand and intentionally ate the chocolate in front of Naruto's face leaving Naruto in big shock. Minato then laughed out loud at his son's now shocked face.

"Hahaha... I got you" said Minato in between of his laughter. Even while he's laughing, his face still looked awesomely perfect.

It took quite a while for Naruto to pick up the meaning in Minato's action, but then, when he'd finally realized it that his dad was making fun of him, he started to complain.

"Aww... Dad, no fair!' complained Naruto childishly. He then pouted his face intentionally showing his pouting face to Minato clearly to declare how upset he was due to the joke.

Minato chuckled a little bit, he's happy that his son finally put aside his somber face. After all, he couldn't stand it to watch his son in gloomy face. Naruto that he knew wasn't a gloomy and somber person! Knowing that his action worked, he then started to comfort his son even more. He now reached out his hand to give a piece of chocolate for Naruto to taste, for real this time, and then patted Naruto's head gently and said a lot of things to comfort Naruto.

"You shouldn't be crying that much Naruto" said Minato kindly, as he's patting his son's head tenderly and slowly, to show how loving he was towards his one and only son.

Of course, Naruto was pretty happy about it. He liked it when his father said all of those comforting things. It made him feel like he was loved. Like, really really loved. And the feelings of being loved made him feel more peaceful than before. And, once his nervousness finally put aside, Naruto started to say things that he couldn't before. Things that most probably had stuck inside of his throat due to his anxiety before.

"Do you know that's today… it's the White Day?" asked Naruto sheepishly. He blushed a little, but nothing he couldn't manage though, he had blushed even more than this, so he's definitely could manage this simple blush. Although, he admitted that he couldn't look at Minato's eyes when saying that words. It's just that seeing at his eyes would put Naruto in hyperventilating state, and it's better not hyperventilating when he's talking these things to Minato. Because, when he's hyperventilating, he would usually be freeze out. And of course, it would be rather suspicious if he froze while saying such things.

"Ohh, yeah, I figured as much. It's a day where you give chocolate to someone that you cared for right? Just like Valentine day" answered Minato lightly. He then picked another chocolate and ate it vigorously showing a gesture that 'I really like the chocolate' to Naruto.

"Yeah, you're right." said Naruto approvingly as he nodded his head up and down, not really sure where to bring the conversation up. But then Naruto collected his courage, then started to ask his dad a question, "You do know what it means when someone gives you a chocolate in the White Day... right?" asked Naruto reluctantly.

"Of course." answered Minato as he's put down the crushed chocolate box to the table. "It means to show how you really love you're special one, right?" said Minato as he then gripped the edge of the dining table putting all his weight in the table.

Naruto was hyperventilating a bit, but then he decided to ask his father even more, secretly hoping that his father would notice the implicit meaning within his words.

"umm... Dad… can... can I… can I ask you something?" asked Naruto, again reluctantly.

"Of course, why?" asked Minato as he nodded to note his agreement.

"Today… umm… today… do you… plan on giving a chocolate to anyone… umm… to your… special… one..?" asked Naruto with a small anxious voice, pretty much seemed like a small whisper. Deep down, Naruto really hoped that Minato would say 'no', because it would really mean that Minato's not seeing anyone in particular. And, that would give Naruto a chance to actually confess his feelings. He's holding his breath as he asked this question, because he's really anticipating Minato's answer.

"Hmm… I can't really hear you, you know." said Minato, he now released his grip on the dining table as he walked closer to Naruto, so that he could hear what Naruto was saying about.

"Today, did you plan on giving a chocolate to someone? Anyone?' asked Naruto in a louder voice. He could feel the waves of anxiety overwhelming him again, as he's having a hard time to breathe now. He could feel his face blushed scarlet and he really noticed that he's fidgeting again. All the calm that he had before, now vanished into a thin air as he's anticipating his dad's answer.

'God, oh God please, please don't say yes…' wished Naruto in his mind.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I did." said Minato approvingly.

"Oh" exhaled Naruto, he could only whispered a simple 'oh' due to the fact that he's pretty shocked, and also pretty disappointed about it, he didn't know what to do know. He really wished that his father didn't plan on giving a chocolate to his special one. He really didn't expect that his father would be seeing and giving a chocolate to whomever his special one. Naruto couldn't help but just paused a little bit and seeing that Naruto was silenced so deeply, Minato decided to say another thing, things that maybe could be liven Naruto's expression a bit.

"But it didn't end pretty good you know" said Minato lightly.

But, Naruto couldn't think anymore. He was thoughtless. All of his imagination before, when he first thought his father was making out with other people just came back like a lightning bolt and crushed his spirit.

'It's for real now… All of my paranoid thinking before… thinking that he would never be mine... It's for real now… He's seeing other people… He definitely liked that special one… enough to make him bought a chocolate...' thought Naruto disappointedly.

He could feel his eyes stinging, and he knew that in a moment, his tears would be falling from his eyes down to his cheek… again. He couldn't help it though, even so Minato didn't say it straightly, Naruto could imply the meaning in between his dad's words. He couldn't accept it. The feeling of rejection was just too much for him. He knew that he's breaking apart, deep down he knew that his heart's breaking into pieces. Little pieces. And these pieces stabbed his chest thoroughly and then spun around inside his chest, just to hurt him even more. And the pain of rejection… Naruto just couldn't stand it… He would definitely stand it if it were not his father that rejected him. But since it's his father that rejected him, he knew he couldn't stand it… the ache...would be just thousand times better if it's just a physical wound. Like a cut wound or something. He knew that he would be healed in no time, because of the Kyuubi chakra. But this? This feelings… he knew that it wouldn't be healed instantly. He didn't even know whether this pain could be healed or not. But right now... right now... what he did know, that he needed to run away from his father. He couldn't let his tears be seen… And he wanted to cry out loud, hoping that the pain would go away if he cried out lout deafeningly. And he noticed that he couldn't cry in his room, because his father would also notice about it. He needed to get out from his house. And so, he excused himself saying that he wanted to sleep. He thought to himself silently, how long he would be able to put up his best poker face before all of his tears started to fall out…

"I'm going to sleep now… please don't disturb me, okay..?" said Naruto, in a plain voice. He knew that he mustn't act rather suspicious or his father would notice what's happening inside of his mind. He looked away as he said his excuses. He knew that his face wouldn't be believable because he could feel how his eyes started to sting even more and so, when he's looking away, he could hide his face from his father's observation.

'A small plain voice is enough to state nothing's happening' thought Naruto sadly.

He then ran away from the kitchen's room, with a small run, as he's heading to his room. He waited a little bit until his face started to crack, and before his tears could start falling, he opened up his window, then he jumped out from his window, and started to run away from his house. Hopefully, he could find a place that's far enough to cry without his father's noticing about it.

'It's already late now, what better place to spend yourself alone than the training ground…' thought Naruto in his mind.

Naruto noticed that in this past hour, nobody would be on the training ground. And in that place, he knew that he could bare it all. He could stop putting his poker face intact, and then he could cry out loud, like really really loud, letting all his tears falling into his cheek until all of his tears dried up, and nobody, not a single body, would notice about it. Although deep down, he wished that he could hold on to something, or someone, to prevent himself from breaking a part even more than he had already been.

So, here he was, lying in the training ground. He hugged himself tightly, as if to prevent himself from breaking apart into pieces, but he failed miserably. He could feel he was being torn apart into small pieces, little pieces.

He cried out loud, not really bothering that anyone would notice about it or would even care about it. All of his imagination from today's event came back instantly, slowly he could imagined that his father was making out with other people… With his special one… he could remember what's happening today, when he imagined his father was kissing and switching saliva with other people. All of this imagination wasn't an imagination anymore. It was a plain truth. It would be plain truth sooner or later. He knew that one day, his father would be making out with his special one… Even though, today wasn't really going so well, for his father, but eventually, it would work out, and he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand it seeing his father slipped out of his hands… He cried again out loud, but every time he cried out deafeningly, his pain somewhere inside of his chest, didn't ease out even a little bit.

'I'm totally a fool' said Naruto in his mind.

He felt like a fool, because he noticed that he already knew that it wouldn't be just like he would want it, but still, he plainly believed that a miracle would happen to his case. He believed that and he wanted that his father would love him back, as much as he had loved his father, as a lover. But he noticed that it was a plain lie. A plain lie that Naruto made only to make him disappointed and more disappointed than before. He laid down in the training ground, not really bother what would happen to him now. As he drifted away in his mind, letting the tears fall down to his cheek freely. He closed his eyes, feeling dejected than ever before. All that he could think was that he just have to forget about today's event and just forget his foolish crush with his father.

He let out his tears falling down, hoping that after this painful crying, he could at least ease the ache a little bit. He started to slowly drifting into his mind… He's very tired you know. Today, there's just so much had been going on for him. He filled himself with a small glimpse of hope today, trying to give a chocolate to his father, only to be pushed down to his knees again when he heard the moaning in the Hokage's office. He had cried a lot in the training ground, only to be filled with a small hope by his best friend Sasuke, and once again, his hope was killed in front of him when he noticed that his father was actually buying a chocolate for his special one. And now, here he was, lying down in the training ground, with a tears falling down his eyes greatly making a perfect tear's trace in his cheek. He determined that he would cry until he couldn't cry anymore.

"Dobe? What are you doing here?" a small familiar voice came out of nowhere.

Naruto didn't respond about the voice though. He kept lying on the ground closing his eyes with one hand, as tears kept falling down his eyes. He knew that only one person that would call him like that, and towards that person, he didn't need to respond or to even hide his tears. So, he kept on crying like before, as if nothing's happened.

The raven haired boy couldn't help it but to lean closer to that crying blond, he's trying to talk with the blond, asking to know what had happened before. But the raven haired boy knew that he shouldn't rush things on that blond boy. He noticed how deeply hurt his friend was. He could notice it from the sounds of his crying. It seemed like the blond boy had been through a lot, like really lot. And he knew that the only thing that made his best friend would cry like this, was probably because he had been rejected when he's confessing to his lover. So, to show a sympathy and understanding, he sat quietly besides his crying friend.

He waited until his friend decided to tell him. He noticed that sooner or later, his friend would tell him what was happened before, he just had to patiently wait for him to talk, after all, sharing your big pain to your friend would make the pain much lighter than have to carry it by your own. He looked at his friend's face, although his friend's eyes still covered with his hand, but he could see drop of tears falling in his cheek. He decided to wait a little bit longer in silent. As time went by, he noticed that the blond cried less loudly than before. It seemed that the blond boy wouldn't be crying for too long now. So, all he have to do, was just waiting a little bit more, giving his blond friend time to prepare himself properly before he started to ask what was causing his pain.

"Hey..." said the raven haired boy quietly but also soothingly, he wanted to let the blond boy to notice his presence, that he had been sitting beside him quite for a long time now.

"Teme…" whispered Naruto weakly, still closing his eyes with his hand, and still lying on the ground weakly. It had been rather long since Naruto cried all out like this. It was much longer than he had cried before, at the training ground.

Knowing that his best friend finally responded with his saying, the raven haired boy decided to start the conversation up. The faster he talked to his friend, the faster the pain would ease from his friend, and that's exactly what the Uchiha thought.

"Did he… reject you?" asked the Uchiha reluctantly. He wasn't sure whether he's asking the right thing to start the conversation up. He first thought that maybe he should ask about what Naruto was feeling about it, but then again, the Uchiha wasn't a stupid person to ask 'Are you okay?' towards someone that was clearly 'not okay'.

Naruto didn't answer. He lifted his hand from his covered eyes, to uncover his eyes. And there the raven haired boy could see, the blonde's eyes completely filled with misery and pain. His eyes had been abused severely with his tears, and it looked very heartbreaking. He definitely had been through a lot of pain.

"Hey... dobe…" said the Uchiha boy weakly. He noticed how deeply depressed his friend was, and he couldn't do anything about it. He knew he could cheer him up, but still, the fact remained that, the Yondaime Hokage must have rejected him. And that fact, was the trigger that made Naruto was crying so miserably.

"Teme, I…" said Naruto weakly. He then started to sit up, from his lying position, and sat besides his friend. He looked up a little bit, to watch Sasuke's expression, that was filled with sympathy and understanding, and then he bit his lips for a little bit before he started to spill everything up.

"Sasuke… He's seeing someone… He's… He's giving a chocolate to his special one today…" said Naruto with a wistful tone. He could feel his eyes started to be stinging again, when he said those words, but he managed to shake away his tears. Too much tears had already been spilled for today.

"Hn." said Sasuke soothingly, he was not really sure what to say to his depressed friend. He could see his friend's face, and it's filled with total pain, and so he decided to liven his friend's face a bit.

"Dobe… you're already looks ugly… don't make yourself uglier than you already are..." said Sasuke gently. Well, he meant it well, of course, it's not that his words was meant to hurt Naruto by talking like that. But it's just the way the Uchiha boy soothed his friend. And Naruto knew it too. What Sasuke was trying to say is 'don't cry more than you've already did'. Sasuke then looked at his best friend gently, but his best friend refused to look back at him. The blond boy only looked at the blank field in front of him expressionlessly. He really didn't know what to do or to feel about it. Sasuke then patted his friend's shoulder again, trying to comfort him and showing him sympathy. But his best friend didn't respond at all, he kept staring at the field indifferently with nothing in his mind. Honestly, when you've hurt a lot, 'vain' would be the only feeling left in your mind.

"Naruto, please... Talk to me…" said Sasuke convincingly as he grabbed his friend's shoulder tighter showing a gesture 'I'm here to help' to the blond boy.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke's face, and then looked back again to the blank field to start staring at the field blankly. It was as if he were saying, 'There's nothing you can do about it' through his gesture.

"Well, I know I can help you ease your pain dobe! So, don't you dare fucking tell me there's nothing I can do to make you feel better! If only you would just fucking talk to me!" argued Sasuke. His eyes filled with determination and empathy to his depressed friend. He knew that there must be something that he was able to do to help his friend. He just knew he could, if only Naruto would just come and talk to him. He knew he could help his friend, whatever way there was, he would find the way! His Uchiha pride just wouldn't let him to feel miserable and useless!

Naruto paused a little bit, he was shocked a little hearing his raven haired friend shouting like that, and then he looked at the Uchiha's eyes, and he could see empathy, a pure empathy, filled in the boy's eyes. And so, he decided to talk with Sasuke.

"You know what would make me feel better?" asked Naruto weakly. He stopped staring at the blank field and started to stare the Uchiha's face.

"What?" asked Sasuke, he might be a genius, but being a genius doesn't necessarily means that he knows everything.

"This" said Naruto.

Suddenly, the raven haired boy could feel his lips were crushed with another lips. Before Sasuke knew what was happening, he noticed that the blond boy leaned forward to kiss the Uchiha boy's lips. A kiss that was so passionate filled with anger, pain, and also misery. Although, it didn't seem like a kiss at all, it's more like acute needs to kiss someone's lips and hug them closely. The blond boy kept on kissing the raven haired boy lips, as he pressed his body forward and pushed Sasuke to the ground. He pressed his body and made his way on top of Sasuke's body, while Sasuke's back was against the ground.

"Naruto... no...Stop it… I can't breathe…" said Sasuke in between his kisses.

But Naruto wouldn't stop. He pressed his lips into Sasuke's lips as he hugged him closer and closer, making both of their body clenched against each other tightly. He savored Sasuke's saliva and slid his slick tongue playfully inside of Sasuke's mouth. Sweeping over inside of Sasuke's mouth with intense pleasure in his tongue. He didn't care if someone saw his action. He just needed to kiss someone. And if he couldn't kiss his lover, he might as well kiss his best friend.

"Naruto don't!" ordered Sasuke. He tried to push away his best friend, but the blond struggled back and forced making his lips pressed against Sasuke's lips. He was pushing Naruto's away, but the blond boy just wouldn't stop. He pressed his body to the Uchiha tighter, and held the Uchiha boy with his hands, so that he wouldn't be struggling that much.

"Please… Just please…" pleaded Naruto sadly.

He kept on kissing Sasuke's lips not really bothering the fact that the raven haired boy struggled pushing him away from a top of his body. He then started to kiss on Sasuke's cheek, then went down to caress Sasuke's neck with his tongue. It took a while to force Naruto out from this intense kissing, but Sasuke managed to push Naruto off from a top of his body.

"Damn it, you idiot! Usuratonkachi!" said Sasuke angrily as he then sat up from his position. Naruto was shocked, he didn't know what had happened just before. He didn't know why he forced his mouth to savor on Sasuke's lips. But what he did remember, was just he wished it had been Minato's lips.

"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry Sasuke…" said Naruto apologetically. "I didn't know what's happening with me… It's just... It's the urge... It's coming from inside of me…" added Naruto. Naruto then looked down to hide his embarrassment. He was so embarrassed. He just forced his best friend to kiss his lips only to relinquish his sexual needs that craving for kissing his lover's lips.

"You idiot, I can't believe you were fantasizing kissing somebody else when you kissed me! Do you think I'm some kind of a damn whore?" protested Sasuke. He crossed his arms in front of his chest noting a gesture that he was pissed off due to Naruto action.

"I said I'm sorry Sasuke… I don't know what's happening to me... but I just... I just wanted to kiss his lips… I needed to kiss his lips... and… I noticed that he wouldn't be mine… so... at least... at least... by kissing you..." said Naruto embarrassedly.

"That's just idiot! Why don't you use, the little brain you have, a bit, and just summon a clone, make it look like your father and then ask him to fuck you like crazy" argued Sasuke.

"What? That's more idiotic then my idea is, you Idiot! You know that you will still have some of your consciousness on your clone right? And making my clone fucking myself, it's just like asking me to fuck me! Eww!" protested Naruto.

"Well, that would probably be better than just jacking yourself off while fantasizing making out with him, everyday right?" said Sasuke.

"What? Heck! I'm not jerking myself off everyday! you idiot!" said Naruto disapprovingly.

"What? you are the one that is idiot! Everyone calls you that! You idiot, Usuratonkachi!" protested Sasuke.

"Damn it teme! I hate you!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe! You owed me! You fucking owed me because you forced me to kiss you!" shouted Sasuke's back.

Sasuke was quite pissed off from what Naruto just did to him. He was forced to kiss with his best friends, and the idea alone was just irritating thought the Uchiha. He wasn't interested with his best friend, although the kiss was hot and amazing, but the whole idea to kiss his idiotic best friend wasn't intriguing to him. But even so, Sasuke was quite happy that Naruto regained back to his old self. Being the Naruto that he knew. The idiotic and noisy one and not the gloomy Naruto. He was quite happy that he was able to put a smile in his best friend's face. Although, in the process, he had to lose his first kiss to his best friend, but he thought it's still tolerable. And so, Sasuke smirked a little bit because he's really proud of himself.

"Hey, I've got an idea! "shouted Naruto energetically. It's really out of the blue, you know. Sasuke might have jumped a little bit due to the sudden shouting, but of course he wouldn't let his shocked face be seen by anyone who's everyone in the village.

"Don't start to give me ideas you idiot, any ideas that can possibly come from you must be a stupid idea" said Sasuke easily. He knew that when his best friend started to use the little brain he had, it would get ugly. Like really ugly.

"No, you bastard! Listen... how about you change yourself into Minato and then maybe we could..." said Naruto casually. But before he finished his sentence, the Uchiha boy cut his sentence already.

"See? I told you, it's always a stupid idea when it comes out from your mouth" said the Uchiha boy bluntly. Sasuke did not even bother to hear the rest of Naruto's idea because Sasuke implied that the rest of the idea probably would be as or more stupid than the previous idea.

"What? Didn't you say that you would help me ease my pain?" questioned Naruto irrefutably. He did remember that Sasuke had said the whole 'wanting to ease your pain' thing to him. it was before he started to unintentionally, well, slightly intentionally, force Sasuke to kiss his lips.

"But not by doing 'that' with you, you idiot!" said Sasuke. He blushed a little bit due to Naruto's 'clever' idea. He couldn't help it though, Naruto was bluntly asking Sasuke to fuck him not to mention that he also wanted Sasuke to change himself, so that he looked like Minato.

"Why not?" asked Naruto innocently. He looked really innocent, with that cute little puppy eyes smiling so purely, for something that wasn't very innocent.

"Gah! I'm outta here!" said Sasuke irritated. He knew he couldn't resist his best friend's innocent puppy eyes. But he also didn't want to do what his best friend wanted him to do. So, he decided not to see his best friend's face and started to leave his friend out. Before things got really ugly… Naruto was able to force Sasuke to kiss him. Who knows that maybe Naruto is also capable to intentionally rape Sasuke.

"What? No! Sasuke wait! don't leave me here, you bastard!" protested Naruto.

They left the training ground after chasing at each other for a while. It's a good thing that Naruto finally had set free from his tears. But, what they didn't notice was, a pair of blue eyes was watching them from the beginning, observing them from a far.

The blue eyes were belonged to an older blond, with an untamed hair style, who's wearing long sleeved shirt with bands on the sleeves. The blue eyes looked rather angry as it pierced through the darkness of the night.

A moment later, Naruto arrived in his house quite late. He didn't even care coming from the front door of his house in this late hour, as he thought that his caring but insensitive father was already sleeping like a log in his room. He opened the door, and closed it quietly. He then walked slowly to the kitchen table and looked at his ignored crushed chocolate box in the table. He knew it already. All that his father was doing before was just a plain acting. A very good acting though, one that could fool Naruto easily. He thought that what his father was doing before was just an act, while honestly, when Naruto didn't see it, His father had just ignored the crushed chocolate box in the table like it didn't mean anything to him.

'Of course it didn't mean anything to him' said Naruto in his mind. 'He didn't like me... He liked that 'special one' of his, the one that rejected him today ' added Naruto in his mind.

It seemed Naruto didn't really bother the fact that his father didn't want anything to do with him. He had cried a lot today, and he didn't want to tire himself up again, by crying again this late night due to the poignant fact that his father had rejected him.

'I'm not gonna cry anymore… at least not for tonight…' thought Naruto sadly.

"What were you doing this late?" a small low voice just shocked him from the stairway.

There he could see his father, was walking toward him with a really unpleasant look emanating from his face. He knew that his father was quite pissed off now. He's glaring right into Naruto's eyes demanding an answer and it's better be a damn good answer.

"It's not your business" said Naruto coldly.

Naruto was a little bit pissed off to his father, mostly because he just found out that his father ignored the chocolate box just like that, like it didn't mean anything to him. And, maybe Naruto was a little bit jealous with his father 'special one'. He was quite brokenhearted today, and he didn't want that to be shown to his father. But Naruto couldn't put up his poker face anymore. Today was just too much for him. He's pissed off. He's sad. He's jealous. All the things came together as one, making him acting rather cold towards his father.

"You are my son! Of course it is my business!" said Minato angrily. Minato didn't like it when his son was being a cold person like this.

"Don't you think you are already 'busy' in your work? Must you add another business by messing to care with what I was doing?" questioned Naruto daringly. He's acting like a total bastard now.

"Well, I am busy at work. But I will still have time for you, Naruto. What's wrong with you?" asked Minato with a higher tone, it seemed Minato was quite pissed off by what his son's saying.

"Well, if you hadn't been too busy with your 'work', then maybe you would have understood what was wrong with me!" blamed Naruto.

Naruto didn't like it when his father, again, was being all insensitive to him. He wanted his father to know what was wrong with him, and to care what's happening with him and not just asking him like this. He demanded Minato to know what's wrong with him. How he disliked it when his father ignored the chocolate that Naruto had given to him. But his father acted like nothing was happening! And that made Naruto pissed off.

"Don't you dare put on an attitude with me Naruto!" warned Minato furiously.

Yep, here came his big ego again. Of course, as a father and as an older person he didn't like it when Naruto put up some kind of attitude to him. He needed to be respected! Heck! He's respected by all the people in the village! and seeing Naruto disrespected him like this, he didn't like it at all.

"Don't you think I'm old enough to do what I was doing now? I never ask yours either!" said Naruto, again daringly. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to end this conversation with his insensitive father.

"Oh, yeah? What do you think I was doing? When I fucking spent all of my hours in my own office?" said Minato angrily.

Now, Minato seemed pretty enraged! He disliked it, he was fucking tired for being a Hokage, he spent almost all his day in his office, and now Naruto accused him like he wasn't doing anything at all and just goofing off all day.

"I don't know, you tell me or rather, maybe the lube in your office could tell me what you were doing in your office was!" said Naruto arrogantly. Here came his trump card. Naruto didn't want to admit it, but one day, he did find some kind of lubrication bottle in his father office, stashed secretly in one of his father's drawers.

"The lube?" said Minato shocked. How could his son accuse him like that? He didn't even know what kind of lube his son was talking about!

"Do you think I don't know what the lube is used for?" said Naruto angrily. Yep, he's definitely old enough to know what the function of a lube was. He thought that his father was busy 'working' using the lube in his office and not working as a Hokage.

"Oh, yeah, you are right! I didn't work in my office? That's what you think I was doing right? Just fucking with some slutty kunoichi everyday!" said Minato enraged.

He's very furious with Naruto's accusations. How could his son accusing him like that! He's not doing sex in his office! Heck! he didn't even have a partner! But how could his son thinking that Minato was busy fucking some slut in his office! He's busy working, and that work didn't involve with using a lube!

"Hah! So, you admit it!" said Naruto arrogantly.

"You don't know anything! And maybe if you hadn't been too busy licking at that Uchiha boy's tongue, maybe you would actually have known what I was doing in my office!" said Minato angrily. Now, wait a minute. How could his father have known about this?

"What?" Now, it's Naruto that's looked pretty shocked.

"You think I didn't see what you were doing tonight? You're kissing that Uchiha's boy! While in fact he struggled to get away from you, as you forced him! Right? You think I didn't know? You acted like a fucking whore!" said Minato.

Wow, that's a little bit harsh. How could his father accuse his own son as being a whore? He must have been pretty furious to have said such mean things. Sometimes, when we're very mad about something, we tend to say something's that we don't really mean it. Things that we will regret about it later. And, Minato definitely would regret that.

"What?" Naruto couldn't think anymore, all that he could respond was a simple 'what' coming from his shocked face. How could his father have said that to him… That's pretty harsh…

"And that chocolate you gave me? I bet that Uchiha didn't accept your chocolate right? Then he crushed the fucking box! That's why you're crying a lot! And now, you're giving me this chocolate right? Because that damn Uchiha doesn't want it let alone want you!" said Minato.

"What..?" how could his father have presumed it like that? It didn't have anything to do with the Uchiha… It was all about his father. It would always be all about Minato. If only he'd just know about how his son loved him so much.

"Speechless now, aren't you?" questioned Minato superiorly, as he raised his eyebrows. To question Naruto how speechless he was.

"I…" said Naruto weakly.

He didn't know what more that he was able to say. He didn't have anything's left. He had been pushed down to his knees today, and with a little strength that he had left, he stood up… but now? Minato had just pushed him again with those harsh words... He could feel his eyes stinging so badly, as he now felt his tears creeping down to his cheek. He didn't want to cry. But, there he was crying again now. He couldn't stand it anymore. Those harsh words… just hurt him so badly… It was too much for him. He was pretty hurt now. He's shivering in pain... He could feel how his chest ached so much… like being stabbed with knives… lots of rusty knives… He couldn't take it anymore… He needed to end this… end his pain… He then grabbed his ignored chocolate box…

"I HATE YOU!" said Naruto with tears falling down his eyes as he threw the crushed chocolate box towards Minato.

Minato's face was pretty shocked. He blocked the chocolate box with his hand and made the chocolate fell all over the place. He wasn't shocked because his son threw him a chocolate box… He was shocked because he saw his son's crying in pain… and it was all his fault… He hurt him… a lot… He didn't mean to make his son's crying like that… But it's too late to take back what he had done … He hurt his son badly... Pushing his son's down to his limit, and made his son crying in pain… Now, he feels like the worst father ever…

'Naruto…' whispered Minato weakly. His face looked pretty torn up although it's not as torn up as Naruto's face. But, it's quite ripped up… He definitely regretted what he had said before.

Naruto then ran away to his room, leaving his father in his still shocked face, he then slammed the door loudly hoping that his ache would also go away if he slammed the door harshly… but it didn't…

-To Be Continued—

Author's Note

2nd chapter finished! Hehehe... I'm very happy…. I didn't know lot of people would like this story… I hope the 2nd chapter is not disappointing… I noticed I didn't put much lemon in this chapter… I decided to put more romance and hurt/comfort things… because these things make me go 'awww…', oh, and I wrote this fic right after I wrote 'Bad Romance' chapter 1. I thought I already put quite some lemon in 'Bad Romance', so I decided to take it slow in this chapter…

To be honest, I was supposed to update 'The Diary' chapter 2 first… But, I'm still waiting my beta… but still, I wanted to update this story… maybe I'm too hasty? After all, none of my story has been beta'ed yet… I'm sorry… :p

Oh yeah, I've changed the dialogue with " and not using ' anymore… Thanks to PromistDream's advice!

Anyway, I hope you read and review my story okay?


	3. Guilt, Altercation, and Confession

Author's Note:

3rd chapter is finished. Yeah! I'm very happy for the reviews (This story has the most review from the rest of my stories!) so, here is the next chapter! At first I didn't think that this was a good story, but it seemed that this story seem to be the most popular story from the rest of my stories. When I wrote this fic, I was listening to 'My Immortal' The Evanescence. It's a really sad song… and it's kind of inspiring me of this chapter. I suggest you listen to the song when you read this chapter, only if you like it though. :D

I hope you like it…

Don't like, don't read.

Do like, do read and do review.

I usually read people write 'Flames will be cheerfully ignored.' (_What's a Flame anyway?:p_)

Summary: 

I'll give you my chocolate if you give me your milk.

Pairing: Minato N. x Naruto U.

Warning: Yaoi, Incest, Slight Lemon, Hard Lemon (Next Chapter)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto but you already know that anyway.

**The White Day - Chapter 3**

"_I HATE YOU!" said Naruto with tears falling down his eyes as he threw the crushed chocolate box towards Minato. _

_Minato's face was pretty shocked. He blocked the chocolate box with his hand and made the chocolate fell all over the place. He wasn't shocked because his son threw him a chocolate box… He was shocked because he saw his son's crying in pain… and it was all his fault… He hurt him… a lot… He didn't mean to make his son's crying like that… But it's too late to take back what he had done … He hurt his son badly... Pushing his son's down to his limit, and made his son crying in pain… Now, he feels like the worst father ever…_

'_Naruto…' whispered Minato weakly. His face looked pretty torn up although it's not as torn up as Naruto's face. But, it's quite ripped up… He definitely regretted what he had said before._

_Naruto then ran away to his room, leaving his father in his still shocked face, he then slammed the door loudly hoping that his ache would also go away if he slammed the door harshly… but it didn't…_

In the meantime, Minato was still left in shocked after his simple altercation with Naruto. He was really staggered when he saw his son's ripped face. He had never ever seen his son looked all torn up like that. He had never seen his son having so much pain. Well, he had seen his son's crying or looked depressed but the time he saw his son's in pain, it was never close to what he had just seen before.

'His face… It's like… something… torn up... inside' thought Minato sadly in his mind.

Unfortunately, Minato couldn't describe the right words to represent what he had just seen tonight. What he could only describe was that Naruto was hurt… a lot. He could remember the incident very clearly. The incident was still vividly emblazoned in his mind.

Image by images kept sliding in his mind making Minato felt so much guilt because of what he had just done. He kept thinking about how dejected his son's face was when he accused him with those hurtful things. Every time he closed his eyes, Naruto's hurt expression was all over his mind piercing his soul deeply. Naruto's hurt voice was kept repeating in his mind as if trying to chase away his sanity. And the worst part that kept haunting him was the fact that Minato was the one that made his son through so much hurt.

'What have I just done…? Minato, why did you…?' regretted Minato in his mind.

He felt so guilty seeing that Naruto was hurt like that. He had never intended to hurt his son. He had sworn to himself to never let Naruto to be hurt, dejected or crying. He cared about his son so much that he couldn't accept it that the one that he really cared about was pretty much hurt because of his fault. It was all his faults, his stupid ego's fault.

'Why..? Oh, God, why did I have to do that? ' thought Minato angrily in his mind. He regretted to ever say such things to his son.

Minato couldn't accept it. He was usually the one that was very kind and loving to Naruto. Minato was usually the one that would wipe away Naruto's tear whenever he's crying. He was the one that would hold Naruto's hand every time Naruto was lonely. Minato was the only one that would hold Naruto's hand comforting him from his fears every night he woke up from his nightmare. Minato was the only that had always been there for Naruto ever since his mother's passed away. But now?

Now, Minato had turned into something so terrible to his son. He was the one that made Naruto cried aloud. He shouted hurtful things to Naruto breaking him apart to pieces. His voice that usually was comforting and warming to Naruto had turned into something cold and hurtful to Naruto. His caring face turned into something that he couldn't even describe anymore. He put Naruto through a lot of pain. All of the pain that Minato had inflicted to Naruto was written pretty clearly in Naruto's eyes.

'His eyes…' thought Minato sadly in his mind.

Minato hated it when he saw his son's dejected eyes. It's hurt him so much to behold at his son's eyes. The cerulean eyes that usually were glowing so bright filled with joy and energy. Now, it's turned into gloomy eyes completely filled with a lot of pain and also… disappointment. The eyes that usually filled with determination and warmth now filled with depression and hurt as the flowing tears fell down from his eyes. It hurt his heart truly when he saw the hurt feelings emanating from his son's eyes.

'Naruto…' thought Minato deeply.

He couldn't take it anymore. His mind kept thinking about Naruto's sad expression trying to blame him the worst father ever. Naruto's hurt voice kept playing in his mind making himself felt guilty and even guiltier as the time passed by. It drove him insane. He needed to ask for forgiveness from his son! And if Naruto wouldn't forgive him, he would start begging at his son's knees until Naruto forgive him.

'Naruto, I'm sorry…' said Minato apologetically in his mind.

Naruto must forgive him! Minato couldn't stand it if he had to live in such guilt like that. He's a good person. He cared about his son! He would always try his best to comfort his son and not hurting him like that. He needed to be forgiven. And he would do anything he could just to get Naruto to forgive him. He would do anything to take back what he had just said earlier. All those harsh words that he said… But he knew it that he couldn't do that. He knew that what's done, it's done. But that didn't mean he couldn't mend something that had been broken.

With all his might, he decided to beg Naruto for forgiveness. He would do anything to be forgiven by Naruto even if it's mean that he had to lose his pride as a father. He picked up all the scattered chocolates on the floor and put it all inside the crushed chocolate box. After chocolate had been put all inside the box, he put the chocolate box on top of the dining table. He then walked to the stairway and decided to go to Naruto's room and start to beg for forgiveness.

In front of Naruto's room, Minato waited a little bit. He didn't really know what to do. He knew that he should ask Naruto for his forgiveness, but he didn't really know how to do that. He froze in front of the room while he's thinking the right way to ask Naruto for forgiveness. Just when he was waiting in front of the room, he could hear someone was crying and screamed in pain. It seemed that Naruto was pretty much hurt.

'Na-Na-Naruto…' said Minato staggered in his mind.

Minato was pretty shocked. He noticed that Naruto would be crying but he didn't know that Naruto would be crying with so much pain like that. He had never heard Naruto cried so full in pain... The sound of Naruto's crying was tearing Minato apart slowly but surely. His heart felt like being stabbed with lots of knives and then it stopped for a moment as it stabbed again with even more knives than before.

He had never imagined that it would be this sad to hear his son's crying aloud. He did not ever imagine that he would ever hurt his son so much like that putting Naruto in a miserable state. He wouldn't even think to ever hurt his son! Nevertheless, he did hurt his son so much.

'I'm a failure…' thought Minato in his mind.

What more he could say when he knew that he had hurt his son so much? other than thinking that he had failed to be a good father figure to Naruto. Right after he thought that he was a failure to Naruto, he could feel the waves of disappointment start to creep inside his veins. Creeping and crawling as it making its way to Minato's chest filling his heart with lots of guilt and depression. He could feel how the disappointment feelings clenched into his body tightly and pushing him down to his knees.

Minato couldn't fight the disappointment feeling as it pushed Minato down to his knees. He grabbed the doorknob to maintain his balance. But he couldn't fight it anymore. The feeling of disappointment kept pushing him down and down to the ground and he couldn't hold up anymore as the feeling kept pressing him down. In a moment, he was down to his knees as tears started to fall from his blue eyes.

'Kushina… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…' said Minato weakly in his mind in between his crying.

Minato felt like he had disappointed his wife. He once promised to his wife that he would make Naruto's happy and wouldn't let Naruto to ever cry. He promised to care and protect Naruto everyday even if he's so busy working as a Hokage. He would do anything to make Naruto happy. But now, he felt like he had failed to keep his promise. He felt like he had failed in being a father and also failed to keep his promise to his wife.

He was so torn up hearing at Naruto's cry. And, it was all because of him. He was the one that torn Naruto up. The disappointment feelings kept pushing him to his edge letting him grunted a sharp cry. He tried to keep his crying silenced because he didn't want Naruto to hear or watch him crying, but the disappointment feelings kept pushing him down making him hissed out a small sharp cry. He really wished he hadn't made that small sound, nonetheless he did.

Minato was so busy self-loathing himself because he had failed to be a good father to Naruto in front of Naruto's room that he didn't notice that Naruto had actually stopped crying.

Naruto then opened his door and he was quite shocked seeing his father crying like that. He had never seen his father crying and the image of Minato's crying was quite surprising to him.

'Dad…' thought Naruto sadly in his mind.

He then shook his head trying to shake away his sympathy. He didn't want to feel any sympathy to his father. Naruto had had enough. He didn't want to think about anything else anymore. The pain that his father had caused had petrified his heart into a stone. He didn't care anything about his father anymore.

'I don't care anymore…' thought Naruto determinedly in his mind.

He had closed his eyes and killed his love to his father. It's the only way that he had to do rather than had to cry all day because of his stupid love. All the feelings that still left inside him was not love anymore instead it's changed to indifferent. He was indifferent to his father. He was so hurt by his father and so he decided to just erase his father from his mind as his mental defense mechanism.

He looked at Minato a little bit and then decided to just pass Minato from his doorway. He noticed that Minato was blocking in his way and so he decided to just abruptly pushing his way toward his father. He intentionally tackled at Minato to make his way and walked to the stairway. Naruto didn't even care to say 'excuse me' to his father.

'What?' said Minato surprised in his mind.

Having been tackled by Naruto, Minato was suddenly brought back to his reality. He instantly noticed that his son wasn't crying anymore and the first thing that came to his mind was the tears in his eyes. So, he suddenly wiped his tears out from his eyes. He mustn't let his son see that he's crying. Although, he noticed that Naruto might probably have seen his tears.

'Na-Na-Naruto?' said Minato in his mind. He noticed that Naruto had stopped crying and went downstairs. He knew that this was the chance for him to beg for Naruto's apology.

So, he instantly chased Naruto down the stairway. He ran a little bit in the stairway and it almost made him tripped a little bit but he managed to gain his balance back and he walked down a little bit slowly.

He then saw that Naruto was in the kitchen room opening the refrigerator as he then picked a water bottle. Naruto then drank the whole bottle instantly and put the bottle back into the sink. Looking that Naruto had finished his bottle, Minato then walked to Naruto and waited behind of his son.

He hoped that his son would talk to him and he would then start to ask Naruto for forgiveness. He waited a little bit he knew that Naruto wouldn't talk first, and so, he waited a moment until Naruto had finished doing whatever he was doing.

Naruto then closed the refrigerator and with a swift move he went to the dining table and pulled out a chair and sat closely. He then picked the crushed chocolate box, looked at it a little bit and decided to pick a chocolate for him to eat. He was still ignoring Minato off. He didn't even look at Minato's face when he walked to the dining table although Minato had been standing idly behind him waiting for his son to talk.

Seeing that Naruto was still ignoring him off, Minato then walked weakly to the dining table as he then sat in front of Naruto. He put his hands atop of the table and folded his arms in front of his chest. He waited for Naruto to talk with him.

He looked at Naruto's eyes trying to read his expression closely. For just a moment, their eyes collided. And then Naruto instantly looked away from his father. Minato knew that Naruto would still ignore him for a while and so he decided to talk with Naruto.

'If he doesn't want to talk… then I should be the one that talk first' thought Minato in his mind.

He still looked at Naruto's face and watched his expression closely. Minato wasn't really sure what to talk though. He wished that he could talk and start begging for apology from Naruto. But he didn't know what to talk. Even so, he knew that he had to ask Naruto for forgiveness because he couldn't stand it if he had to live another day with guilt.

'Maybe I should just liven up the situation a bit…' thought Minato in his mind.

He could feel the weird atmosphere started to crawl all over the room and so, he decided to talk a little to liven up the situation.

"You know… I really like the chocolate" said Minato soothingly as he then reached his hand and picked the chocolate from the chocolate box.

He lifted the chocolate in front of Naruto's face to state his point even though Naruto wasn't looking at him at all. He noticed that Naruto was still ignoring him and still looking away from him and so, he decided to talk with Naruto again.

He then lifted the chocolate and put it in his mouth. He munched slowly and appreciatively trying to savor every taste that the chocolate offered and started to talk again.

"See? It tastes so great!" talked Minato slowly hoping that Naruto would finally reply him. But, of course, Naruto was still ignoring him off making Minato doing a monologue.

Minato was quiet a little bit because he noticed that Naruto was still ignoring him off. But nothing unmanageable for him though. He had known that talking to Naruto would be very hard but he wouldn't give up. He had to make up for his son. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy to mend someone's as broken as Naruto. So, he decided to do a persuasive way.

'Hmm... Maybe I should…" thought Minato in his mind. He then picked up another chocolate from the crushed chocolate box and offered it to Naruto.

"Here, you should definitely try this" said Minato comfortingly.

His face was so caring and gentle as he smiled up a little bit hoping that Naruto would forgive him. And it worked! Naruto's face turned to look at Minato's comforting smile and their cerulean eyes started to meet at each other again. Minato was pretty happy about it. He didn't know that his smile would work on Naruto.

'Maybe it won't be that difficult…' thought Minato in his mind. He thought that in a moment, Naruto would forgive him, judging from the positive result that happened. Unfortunately, Minato thought it wrong.

Naruto looked at Minato's face and gave him a death glare. An intense glare that means 'Fuck off' was coming from Naruto's blue eyes. He looked down to Minato and then started to look away from his father.

Minato was pretty shocked. His son had never given him a death glare like that and because of that his caring smile had been deflated. He didn't know that Naruto would be that angry to him after the altercation. He was silenced a little bit. He could feel the ache started to creep inside his chest. He didn't know that his son would be very angry to him. He didn't know that his son would truly hate him like this giving him a death glare to send him off.

'Naruto…' thought Minato disappointedly in his mind.

He was pretty disappointed knowing that his smile wasn't working anymore. He noticed that now Naruto hated him so much. He could feel the waves of guilt started to creep in his veins. Now, Minato was so into desperate. He feared that Naruto wouldn't ever forgive him because of his mistake. He knew that he couldn't waste anytime anymore. So, he decided to talk with Naruto.

"Naruto… talk to me…" asked Minato slowly.

He wanted to let his presence be known by Naruto. He wanted Naruto to finally talk to him after the incident. So, that he could try to mend what had been broken by that simple altercation. He wanted Naruto to talk with him or to shout at him, anything was fine as long as Naruto talked to him because Minato couldn't stand this 'silent treatment'.

But Naruto didn't care anymore about his father. He knew that Minato was talking to him or rather trying to talk with him. But, Naruto didn't want to talk with his father anymore. He had been through so much pain today. He had even broken his vow 'to never cry again for tonight' because of the altercation with his father.

He had cried a lot tonight and he even screamed in pain. Naruto noticed that there's just too much pain that he had today. He even wondered whether his wound could be healed. Deep down, he knew that it couldn't be healed.

'There's just too much… too much pain that time can not erase…' thought Naruto sadly in his mind.

Knowing that his pain was just too much, he tried to block anything that had a connection with his pain. And, mostly it was because of his father. So, he tried to erase his memory about his insensitive father. And, by talking with his father would reopen his painful memory. So, he decided to not talk with his father anymore.

"Naruto, please, talk to me…" pleaded Minato sadly.

He's starting to plead for Naruto to talk. Minato would definitely lose his pride as a father by pleading like this. He had never pleaded to someone ever since he was chosen to be the Fourth Hokage. His status and also his ego just wouldn't let him to plead. But, there he was pleading to his son and almost begging at his knees.

He was ready to throw away his stupid ego and his pride as long as he could remove his guilt to ever hurt Naruto like that. After all, it's because of his stupid ego that made him called Naruto 'a fucking whore'.

Again, nothing's happened. Naruto was still silenced and locked away inside his own world leaving Minato doing a stupid monologue. Naruto didn't even care to look at Minato when his father was talking to him. He noticed that if he looked at his father's eyes, he could start crying again. He was so broken hearted today.

So, he decided to not looking at his father's face. He was still busy looking away plainly to his kitchen sink, not really sure what to do. He knew that he just had to ignore his father a little bit more and eventually, his father would stop talking to him.

But, Minato wouldn't give up. He then started to talk again to his son even if his son didn't listen to him. He just had to talk to Naruto. He knew that deep down Naruto would still have forgiveness for him.

"Naruto… Please… Look at me…" said Minato weakly.

Surprisingly, Naruto looked at Minato's face. He looked for a moment, observing his face even more then he shrugged a little bit and looked away again as if showing a gesture that he didn't care about whatever that Minato would say.

"God! Damn it, Naruto! Would you please just talk to me? Anything! Damn it! " demanded Minato angrily.

He wanted Naruto to look at him and shout him angrily. Anything would be fine as long as Naruto talked to him. He needed Naruto to talk and look at him so that he could ask for forgiveness. But Minato knew that Naruto just wouldn't talk to him easily. So, he decided to start begging for Naruto's forgiveness.

"Look, I'm really sorry! Okay?" said Minato apologetically.

He knew that he had to start begging at Naruto before his guilt started to creep inside him again. He looked at Naruto's face closely showing his determined face to Naruto. He wished that Naruto would just look at him and see how sorry his face was.

"I didn't mean to…" said Minato weakly. Knowing that Naruto didn't give any respond to his apology, he started to reach out his hand to Naruto's hand to hold his hand firmly and asked his son for forgiveness.

"Don't…" said Naruto icily but it only sounded so weak, that Minato couldn't really hear what Naruto just said.

"What?" asked Minato surprised.

He was quite surprised that his son finally talked to him even though it was just a simple word but Minato was pretty happy that Naruto would talk to him again and would look at him again. Minato could feel a smile started to form in his face but it disappeared as quickly as it's formed. Just in a moment, Minato knew what his son just said because Naruto suddenly jerked his hand back from Minato's grip.

"I said don't touch me." said Naruto icily. He jerked his hand from his father's grip and folded it in front of his chest.

"Why…?"asked Minato confusedly.

He was pretty stunned knowing the fact that Naruto didn't want him to touch his hand. He kept wondering about the reason. And, it suddenly jolted in his mind, the reason seemed to be derived from the altercation that they had before. He could remember it clearly. He remembered all that Naruto had said to him in between his altercation. Naruto's word varied from a simple accusation to 'I hate you' as he then threw the chocolate box to Minato.

'He said that he hated me… maybe he…' thought Minato in his mind.

He guessed that Naruto really hated him, and so, Minato wanted to know whether Naruto hated him or not. He then asked his son again in order to prove his guess.

"Do you really… hate me…?" asked Minato slowly. He really wished that Naruto didn't approve what he just said.

But then, Naruto stood up abruptly from his chair. He didn't even care to answer his father's question. He swiftly moved from the dining table leaving his father in his still shocked face.

"Naruto, Please!" said Minato as he then reached out his hand and gripped at Naruto's hand. He was able to hold Naruto's hand with his firm grip to stop Naruto from leaving the conversation off. He then rose from his chair and started to walk toward Naruto.

"Don't touch me!" ordered Naruto icily as he then moved his hand up and down to release his father's grip.

"Wha..?" asked Minato surprised.

He was still gripping at Naruto's hand even so Naruto struggled away because he couldn't let Naruto go off from this conversation. He needed to know whether Naruto really hated him or not, and he needed Naruto to apologize him tonight. He couldn't stand another day with his guilt crawling in his chest.

"You can't! Okay!" ordered Naruto coldly.

He resisted his hand up and down to try to release Minato's grip. But seeing that it didn't give any result, he stopped his struggling and looked away from his father. He couldn't let his face be seen by his father.

"B-b-b-but I…" stuttered Minato.

Minato was pretty confused. He didn't know why Naruto wouldn't let him to touch his hand like that. Usually, Naruto wouldn't mind it.

"You just can't!" said Naruto angrily.

"Why?" asked Minato confused. He demanded a good answer from Naruto to know why that he couldn't touch Naruto's hand like this.

"You just called me a fucking whore!" accused Naruto angrily.

He looked away from his father but his face was being held up by his father's hand, and so he struggled a little bit to release his father's hand from his face.

"I said I'm sorry, okay!" said Minato apologetically. He would say 'I'm sorry' as many times as Naruto like as long as Naruto would forgive him.

"It's not that simple!" said Naruto furiously.

He knew that he couldn't let his father acting all so selfish like this. He noticed that it wasn't that simple. Naruto thought that it's not as simple as that after you broke someone's heart and it would require more than just 'I'm sorry' words.

"I know, I know but I'm really really…" said Minato apologetically.

He knew that it wasn't really that easy to apologize with someone after you've been hurt so much. He knew that Naruto was pretty hurt so much. But he didn't really know anything better to do than to just beg, beg and beg until Naruto finally gave his forgiveness.

"You can't call me a fucking whore and then take that back easily! You can't! You just can't!" said Naruto icily.

Naruto couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept that his father, again, was acting all insensitive to him. Naruto didn't like it when his father was acting as if nothing had happened. He was hurt so bad by Minato's harsh words! How could Minato act like nothing have happened!

"Okay, I know! I messed up! But can't I just…" admitted Minato as he then lifted his hand to caress Naruto's cheek.

He then looked deeply to his son's gloomy eyes wanting Naruto to forgive him. He knew that he had hurt Naruto a lot by accusing him with the harsh words but he didn't really mean it! He would undo it if he could!

"I said don't touch me!" said Naruto angrily.

He used his free hand to push away Minato's hand that was caressing his cheek. Naruto couldn't let himself being touched with Minato anymore. He hated his insensitive father and he couldn't accept if his father started to care about him.

"Naruto!" protested Minato angrily. He knew that he was completely wrong but he thought that Naruto didn't really have to act like a total bitch just because of that.

"You can't fucking touch me after you pushed me away like that!" protested Naruto angrily.

Naruto couldn't accept that his father was acting bipolar like this. It made him confused. He couldn't accept if his father caressed him right after he was being pushed away by that same hand. Naruto knew that it didn't work that way.

"Naruto, please, I'm sorry! Isn't there anything I can do to make you forgive me?" begged Minato apologetically.

He knew that he was wrong, everything that he had done before was a total mess. But, he also knew that he could do something to make it all up. His ego just wouldn't let him being useless like that.

"Just… Leave the fuck off me alone…" said Naruto icily.

He then jerked away his hand from Minato's grip and started to turn away from his father.

"No! I won't! Naruto would you please! Listen to me! I'm your father! " protested Minato weakly.

He couldn't let it if Naruto hated him like this and disrespected him. He needed Naruto to talk to him and also respect him. Even if Minato had acted like a total bastard before, by shouting those harsh words to Naruto, but Minato was still his father. He wanted Naruto to apologize him no matter what.

He then gripped at Naruto's shoulder and yanked his shoulder to turn him back, so that Naruto would face at Minato again.

"No. My dad that I knew wouldn't hurt me like that tonight!" said Naruto icily.

Minato that Naruto knew wouldn't hurt him like that. He wouldn't even shout angrily at Naruto. Naruto still remembered how cruelly Minato had yelled at him before. He remembered every little word that Minato had shouted to him tonight.

'_You think I didn't see what you were doing tonight? You're kissing that Uchiha boy! While in fact he struggled to get away from you, as you forced him! Right? You think I didn't know? You acted like a fucking whore!_' thought Naruto in his mind. He could still remember it because Minato's harsh words kept playing in his mind.

'_And that chocolate you gave me? I bet that Uchiha didn't accept your chocolate right? Then he crushed the fucking box! That's why you're crying a lot! And now, you're giving me this chocolate right? Because that damn Uchiha doesn't want it let alone want you!_' added Naruto in his mind.

"I was…" said Minato speechless.

He was so speechless knowing the fact that Naruto didn't think him as his father anymore. Minato's eyes turned darker and darker, he could feel the depression waves started to creep and enshrouding him leaving him speechless.

"He wouldn't call me a fucking whore! He wouldn't glare at me like that! And, he definitely wouldn't… wouldn't… never mind. He's dead to me." said Naruto coldly.

Minato was pretty surprised now! He knew that he was wrong to ever do such things to Naruto. But did he deserve being called like that? Did Naruto truly hate him so much? That he didn't even care about his father anymore? Naruto thought that Minato that he knew and he loved had died in his book.

"Then what am I to you? I'm still the same person like before! I still care about you!" protested Minato.

Minato didn't like it. He was still alive! For God's sake! He's not dead yet. Minato that Naruto loved was still the same person just like he was! He was probably just sleeping inside him, but it's still the same person. He's the same person who loved Naruto so much. He's the same person that also cared Naruto and fought all his fears away. It was still Minato!

"I don't care! To me… you are nobody. Just some bastard who hurt his son and called him a fucking whore" said Naruto icily.

That's a little bit harsh. How could Naruto have said such things to his father? Minato admitted that he was wrong to ever call Naruto that way, but did he really deserve being called 'nobody' by Naruto? Minato had been there for Naruto since the day he was born. It had been sixteen whole years! And now, Minato's just nobody to him?

Naruto even called Minato a bastard! Minato didn't deserve that. He made mistakes and even so he made such mistakes, it didn't mean that Naruto had the right to call him like that even if it's just to make it even.

"Must you always bring that up? I said I'm sorry! okay! I fucked up! I said things that I didn't really mean to say!" said Minato apologetically.

He was pissed off and he was sad. He didn't know why Naruto would address him in such manner. Naruto had disrespected him so much and Minato had just to swallow all the harsh words, because he knew that it was all his fault. He was the one that hurt Naruto and turned his son into some cold-hearted bastard.

Naruto didn't answer. He was silenced and did not really bother to answer his father. Naruto was still looking away from his father. Naruto knew that he should forgive his father but his heart needed time. He couldn't forgive his father this instantly.

His father had hurt him so much. And, being held like this wasn't helping at all. Naruto needed time to be alone to finally forgive his father. Maybe after he had forgotten his stupid crush with his father, then he could forgive him.

"Naruto… look at me…" asked Minato slowly.

He wanted Naruto to look at his eyes and see how sorry Minato was. But Naruto just wouldn't look at him. Deep down, Naruto knew that if he looked at his father's eyes then he would start to cry again. He didn't want to cry anymore. He had spilled a lot of tears for today. He couldn't see his father's face. He mustn't.

"Just let me go." said Naruto icily.

It's the only way for him to make Minato let go off him. He couldn't cry now, not while his father's holding his shoulder like this. He didn't want to see his father. He just wanted to go away from his father until his ache soothed a little bit.

"No!" protested Minato firmly.

He then leaned closer to Naruto and started to wrap his hands to hug Naruto tightly. He hugged Naruto tightly, hands clenching to Naruto's back and decided to never let him go. He loved his son, and he couldn't help it to see his son action all bitter like this.

He hugged himself full with warmth to comfort Naruto secretly hoping that Naruto would forgive him. Minato thought that if Naruto knew how much he cared about him, Naruto would definitely forgive him.

"I really care about you…" said Minato soothingly as he wrapped his hands tighter to hug Naruto even more.

Naruto was pretty shocked. He finally could feel so much warmth coming from his insensitive father. He liked it. He liked how his father hugged him closely like this as if promising that Minato would never let go of him. Naruto could feel the urge to hug his father too. But suddenly, a sudden jolt came into his mind.

'No! Don't! You mustn't Naruto! You can't take it more than this… He still loved his special one! The one that he gave a chocolate today! Don't you remember? If you hugged him, you wouldn't be able to ever let him go… You'd be breaking apart if he left you for his special one! ' said his logic to himself.

Knowing the hurtful fact that Minato didn't love him, Naruto couldn't accept Minato's hug. He struggled to release his body from Minato's grip. He knew that if he hugged him too, he wouldn't be ever to accept it when Minato finally left him for his special one. He'd be breaking into pieces if he let himself to plainly believe that Minato would love him.

"Let me fucking go!" said Naruto angrily as he then struggled away from his father.

But, his father hugged him so tightly that even Naruto couldn't be able to separate himself from the hug.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto" said Minato warmly as he then wrapped his hands tighter to hug Naruto even more although Naruto tried to struggle away from him.

"No! Leave me alone!" protested Naruto furiously. He kept struggling away, but without a result.

"Naruto, please… Listen to me…" said Minato calmly. He still hugged Naruto closely letting his body clenched at each other so tight.

"Leave the fuck off me alone!" said Naruto angrily.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore even though he secretly liked it being hug like this. He also liked how nice Minato's scent was. But Naruto knew he shouldn't do it anymore. He had to struggle away from his father, so that if one day Minato left him, he wouldn't be more broken hearted than today. Naruto knew the only way to make Minato released his hug. And, that way would make him a total jerk.

"I'm sorry… I really am sorry about it… Will you please forgive me…? I promise it won't… Argh!" said Minato in pain as he then felt intense pain coming from his abdomen.

He suddenly released his grip from Naruto due to the pain. He was pretty shocked though, he didn't know that Naruto would have the nerve to punch him so hard like that.

"Hff... huff… I deserved that…"admitted Minato in between his breathing.

He was physically hurt by Naruto but nothing unmanageable though. He admitted that the pain that he had inflicted to Naruto was way more than the intense pain he felt when Naruto punched on him. So, he admitted that he deserved the punch.

"Just let me go, Minato." said Naruto coldly as he then turned away from his father.

Deep down, Naruto knew that he shouldn't have hit Minato like that. He didn't deserve it. Naruto wouldn't hurt his father even so his father had hurt him so many times. Nevertheless, Naruto did hurt him physically although he regretted it. He didn't want to see his father's hurt face, and so he turned away. He shouldn't see his father hurt expression… He would definitely feel guilty about it.

'I'm sorry dad… I didn't mean to hurt you like that…' thought Naruto in his mind.

Deep down, Naruto still cared with Minato. He then shook away his guilty feeling as he then walked to the stairway.

Minato was still hurt due to the punch to his abdomen. But he wasn't really cared about it, in fact he was quite shocked by what Naruto had just said.

'Did he just call me by my name…? He used to call me 'dad'... no, he was supposed to call me 'dad'! I'm his father! God damn it! ' thought Minato angrily in his mind.

Minato couldn't accept it anymore. His son had gone too far. Now, Minato felt a sudden urge eliciting through his body. The same urge that made Minato shouted at Naruto with those harsh words…

"Now, if you really hate me. At least say that to my face! Why can't you look at me for just a second?" said Minato daringly.

He then walked a bit to catch up with his son and gripped at Naruto's shoulder, again. Unfortunately, Minato gripped too hard and it made Naruto winced a little bit. Having been dared like that, Naruto could also feel the same urge he had felt tonight. It's the same urge that had started their altercation. Not only that, the pain that he felt on his shoulder also pushed the urge to go awry. He then turned around and glared at Minato.

"Well then, I hate you! I really really hate you! Okay! Happy now?" said Naruto daringly.

And then, he jerked his shoulder to release Minato's grip. Naruto was pretty broken hearted now. He didn't mean to say such things to Minato. So, he turned away as soon as he could before Minato could see the regret in his eyes.

"Naruto! Wait!" said Minato, again he gripped at Naruto's shoulder to make Naruto face his face. And then, he pushed Naruto's back to the wall and put his hands atop of Naruto's shoulder to hold him. Minato wouldn't let Naruto to just drop this conversation.

"Do you really hate me because of that stupid chocolate box? or is it because the Uchiha rejected your chocolate box?" asked Minato angrily as he glared at Naruto's eyes.

He couldn't hold it anymore. He noticed that it was pretty weird of Naruto to be angry to him just because he ignored the chocolate box that Naruto had given to him. Minato thought that at first Naruto gave the chocolate box to the Uchiha and the Uchiha rejected his chocolate and then Naruto decided to give the chocolate box to Minato.

He thought that the Uchiha boy was the one that hurt Naruto. It's the reason that he ignored the chocolate box, though. He didn't like it to think that the chocolate wasn't meant for him, to think that Naruto loved the Uchiha boy so much...

"What did you just say..?" asked Naruto surprised.

He then looked at Minato's angry eyes to read at his expression. It's the same blue eyes that hurt him before…

'The stupid chocolate box… for you it's just a stupid chocolate box…?' thought Naruto disappointed in his mind.

Naruto was pretty dejected hearing his father said 'the stupid chocolate box'. It made his eyes started to be stinging again. He was so sad… Something that was so important to him seemed to be very unimportant to Minato…

"You are not really mad at me, aren't you? Deep down, you are angry to that Uchiha! Because he rejected you! And now, you blamed that to me! How very selfish of you!" said Minato angrily. He could feel the urge kept eliciting to his throat as he said those harsh words.

"Stop it." said Naruto weakly.

He couldn't take it anymore… He raised his hands and put it closely in front of his ears. He closed his ears tightly with both of his hands because he didn't want to hear any harsh word that Minato would probably say. He knew that it would break his heart yet again…

"Forget about the stupid crush with that boy! Everyone gets rejected all the time!" said Minato angrily.

Minato wasn't even thinking to hold back. He kept verbally attacked Naruto with all of his shouting letting his urge to win over his logic. Minato would definitely regret whatever he said tonight.

"I said Stop it!" ordered Naruto furiously.

He closed his ears with his hands and closed his eyes tightly trying to fight away his tears that would fall from his eyes in any minute. He couldn't get away from his father's tight grip.

"No, you stop it! You just don't get it, do you? The Uchiha doesn't love you! He doesn't want you! Admit it!" said Minato angrily as he gripped Naruto's shoulders rather hard and it made Naruto winced a little bit.

Minato looked pretty furious… He turned into something that Naruto couldn't describe anymore… He missed his gentle and caring father… Where did he go? Naruto couldn't help it anymore. The accusations… the shouting… it's just too much for him even though he had closed his ears with his hands. He also couldn't hold his tears anymore. He then said…

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! It doesn't have anything to do with Sasuke! It is all about you! I… I love you!" confessed Naruto in between his tears.

He opened his eyes and looked at Minato's angry eyes. He let out his tears to fall again dripping to his cheeks. He broke his vow again, he didn't want to cry. But there he was crying again.

"What?" asked Minato surprised.

"I love you! I always love you! More than I should ever be as your son!" said Naruto in between his sobbing.

Naruto's confession had made Minato speechless. Or maybe the fact that he saw his son's crying in pain again because of his fault that made him speechless.

"And that stupid chocolate box that you just said? I took three hours to finally decide what chocolate I should give to you!" said Naruto in pain.

'He gave that for me…? Not for the Uchiha..?' thought Minato silently.

Now he felt like the worst father ever. He had blindly accused Naruto and shouted him with harsh words. Now that he knew that his accusations were completely wrong he felt really bad to Naruto. He thought that the chocolate box wasn't meant for him but now he knew that he thought it wrong.

"That conversation with Sasuke… was because I was pretty hurt after I knew that you're seeing someone else! I was very broken hearted! I kissed him imagining that it was your lips because I know that I couldn't ever kiss you!" admitted Naruto sadly.

"…" Minato was still speechless.

He didn't know that Naruto would ever feel that way to himself. He was so busy of himself and didn't notice such simple thing like that. He had hurt his son yet again because of his insensitiveness.

"But I hate you ! I hate that you never understand me! I hate that you are so insensitive to me! I hate that you couldn't read my feelings easily! And the worst part is that I hate the fact that I couldn't really hate you!" said Naruto.

"What?" said Minato weakly. He didn't know that his son would ever feel that way to him. He didn't know that Naruto loved him so much…

'And to think that I accused him with the Uchiha…' regretted Minato in his mind.

"I love you so much that I couldn't hate you… even though I tried so hard to tell myself that I hate you… but I couldn't… I just couldn't hate you…" said Naruto weakly.

He had stopped his crying. He wiped off his tears from his eyes and looked plainly at Minato's guilty eyes.

"Naruto..." said Minato guiltily. He felt so bad to ever hurt Naruto because of blind accusations. He didn't even now whether he could ever be forgiven…

"But none of this matters anymore…" said Naruto weakly.

"Naruto, I…" said Minato in staggered. He really didn't know what to answer.

"It's over. I'm leaving Konoha tonight…" said Naruto determinedly.

-To Be Continued—

Author's Note

Wow, I finally made Naruto to confess! It's so sad… TT_TT I'm sorry, no lemon again for the chapter. Instead, I made Minato cry… Awww…

I was inspired by the manga though! Remember when Minato was crying when Naruto was born? He was so happy that he's finally become a father! :D But now, I made him cry because he was so sad that he's failed to be a good father! I hope it's not too OOC (He he he now I know the different between AU and OOC!) It's just that seeing Minato's crying really makes me 'Awwww' you know and it makes me want to comfort him!

As usual, R&R will be gladly accepted. Maybe I'll put the conclusion on the next chapter! Maybe not… LOL

A critique will be accepted too! I like reading critiques. It can improve my writing ability. :P

Did my writing ability improve? Or is it still as ugly as before? Please tell me! :3


	4. I'd Ended Up Hurt by You, Act I

Author's Note:

Hello, it's MinaNaru4ever again and I want to announce that the 4th chapter of The White Day is finally finished! On the contrary of my current exam weeks, I was able to finish this chapter because I told my parents that I needed my notebook to study. Actually, it's not a total lie because I did study with my notebook and after that, I wrote this chapter.

**I think this chapter contains lots and lots of altercation between the two blondes. And, in this chapter, said blondes will say/accuse a lot of stuff only to hurt at each other. I don't know why I wrote the story so hurtful but maybe it's because I'm not really in the mood to write happy lemony ending stuff right now. Thanks to my oblivious exam weeks. But worry not! There will be sunshine after the rain!**

I hope you like it…

If you don't like it then don't read it.

But if you do like it then do read.

Summary: 

I'll give you my chocolate if you give me your milk.

Pairing: Minato N. x Naruto U.

Warning: Yaoi, Incest, Slight Lemon, Hard Lemon (Next Chapter)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto neither I make any money by writing this fic.

**The White Day - Chapter 4**

"_I love you so much that I couldn't hate you… even though I tried so hard to tell myself that I hate you… but I couldn't… I just couldn't hate you…" said Naruto weakly. _

_He had stopped his crying. He wiped off his tears from his eyes and looked plainly at Minato's guilty eyes._

"_Naruto..." said Minato guiltily. He felt so bad to ever hurt Naruto because of blind accusations. He didn't even now whether he could ever be forgiven…_

"_But none of this matters anymore…" said Naruto weakly._

"_Naruto, I…" said Minato in staggered. He really didn't know what to answer._

"_It's over. I'm leaving Konoha tonight…" said Naruto determinedly._

Minato was so speechless that he couldn't think even for a single one syllable word for him to say. He could only standing idly with his sky blue eyes that turned darker and gloomier. Now, his once ocean blue eyes were more likely to be called murky waters rather than the former one. It was because his eyes were now filled with total shock and if he hadn't gritted his teeth so tightly his jaw would have been dropped to the floor making a perfect 'O' shape in his face.

"What? No, no. You can't leave the village, you mustn't!" protested Minato in shocked. His eyes grew wider and wider as his fears started to embrace him tighter making his legs trembling with forceful reaction.

"I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry that I love you more than I should ever be as your son. And, I'm really sorry if you feel ashamed about me. But, I couldn't help it. I just couldn't." said Naruto apologetically.

He apologized because he knew that he had ashamed Minato with his weird affection toward his very own father. But he also knew that he couldn't fight the feeling even after he tried so hard, he just couldn't. It's not just a stupid crush, it was love. He was deeply in love with his father. As much as he knew that it was sinfully wrong, he still loved him. Even if he was condemned to Hell for having such feelings, he just couldn't lie to himself.

"Naruto…" said Minato weakly.

Minato wasn't really so sure what to say. He didn't want to see his son suffering and feeling sorry about himself. Minato didn't really care if Naruto was gay, he's happy for whatever his son was. If only Naruto knew that Minato didn't feel ashamed of his son's sexuality…

"It's okay, well _actually_ it _is not_ okay, but _eventually_ it _will be_ okay. I've made up my mind. I'll forget the foolish crush that I have on you." said Naruto determinedly as he smiled a little bit showing his doubtful smile.

Minato observed his son's face and he absolutely didn't believe that his son was smiling happily. He knew that Naruto disguised his pain by smiling it away. But Minato knew better than that. Naruto's eyes couldn't lie how much pain that he had been through even so there's no tears in his eyes.

His blue eyes that had been relentlessly abused by his tears grew darker and darker as he could feel intense pain creeping right below his chest. Naruto couldn't believe that his chest wasn't even bleeding! He swore that the pain in his chest was unbearable as if he were severely bleeding! It's hurt a lot. He didn't want to forget his affection toward his father. He didn't even know whether he could forget his love. But, he did know that if he left the village the pain would ease up a little bit.

"You don't have to leave the village." convinced Minato soothingly.

Minato didn't want his son to leave Konoha. He couldn't accept it if his son left him. He loved his son. He didn't want to be called a bad father because he couldn't even raise his son in the right way. If Naruto did leave the village, Minato would feel that he failed to be a good father.

"It's the only way for me to forget my crush." replied Naruto weakly with his lips still grinning widely showing his perfect fake smile.

Naruto thought that if time couldn't ease his pain, he wished that distance could ease his. He believed that if he left the village far enough from his father, he could forget his affection towards his father. He also thought that maybe he could fall in love with another person to ease his aching pain inside his chest but, maybe not too soon.

'And, it's also the only way for me to mend my broken heart… My heart won't take it anymore if I have to see you being with someone else…' thought Naruto desolately in his mind.

Knowing that his father had released his tight grip on Naruto's shoulders, Naruto moved his father's arm a little bit so that he could make some space and then he left his still shocked father in the kitchen room as he walked lifelessly to the dining table. He picked the crushed chocolate box and he put the chocolate box into the trash bin. Clearly, no matter how pain it would bring, Naruto had determined to forget his love with his father, because he put away 'his symbol of love' to the garbage can.

Minato was still staring mindlessly to the wall when suddenly he heard a weak 'thud' sound coming from behind him. He didn't notice what that sound was until he saw Naruto's somber expression as his son's standing near the trash can. Minato then quickly glanced around the room to see what had happened. And there he noticed it. The crushed chocolate box that's supposed to sit silently on top of the dining table was gone. Minato instantly noticed what had happened.

"Then don't! Don't forget your crush on me! Just don't leave…me." pleaded Minato sadly as he walked slowly to his son.

He approached his son and looked at his son's dejected eyes. He could see so much pain emanating from his son's weary eyes. He then cupped Naruto's cheek gently so that their blue eyes could meet at each other. He couldn't help but notice that his son's eyes were filled with pain, shame, and guilt. He wondered how crushed Naruto's heart was right now.

Judging from the feelings that obviously portrayed on his son's eyes, Minato was quite taken aback that Naruto was still able to pull it together. The shame and guilty feelings that were visibly imprinted on Naruto's eyes made him wanted to hug Naruto tightly, wrapping his arms closely to Naruto's hurting heart and made his son noticed that 'it's okay not to be okay'.

"Don't look so sad, Dad. I'm so happy… happy that you loved me. Happy that you took care of me… Like… if I try to imagine the two of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond 'I'd be so happy'. If I had any regrets… it would be that I won't see you… when you grow old. But, I must leave. I couldn't stay here even though I really wanted too. Thank you for everything." said Naruto sorrowfully.

He looked at Minato's concerned eyes and then Naruto was smiling again, showing his perfect false grin to his father. How could he be smiling if his smile was filled with pure pain? It was so poignant that he hid his depression with his fake smile. Fortunately, Minato knew that Naruto was lying. He knew that Naruto was hurt a lot and then he tried to hide his pain by smiling it away.

After hearing what Naruto had just said, Minato was now standing silently with his shocked face. He could feel the inside of him was tearing apart a little by a little as he saw Naruto's hurt expression. But, it's not just that. What Naruto said just triggered something that he had been trying to repress with all his might for ages.

Minato tried to shake away his nightmare but he couldn't. Naruto's sad expression and the wistful tone inside of it pulled Minato into his frightening memory that he tried to forget. It was the day when Naruto was first born, the day where Minato lost his beloved wife.

'_D-d-don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy… happy that you loved me. Happy that… it's… our son's birthday. Like… if I try to imagine surviving and the three of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond 'I'd be so happy'. If I had any regrets… it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up. Thank you for everything, my love.' _a woman's voice was ringing on his head indefinitely.

What Naruto had said was almost identical with what his mother did and it made Minato to involuntarily remember about his repressed painful memory.

'Kushina…' thought Minato weakly as his eyes started to be stinging.

He could feel the saddening memory creeping out and hurting his chest. Now, his chest felt like being squeezed and stabbed by a lot of knives at the same time, then it's spun around imaginarily bleed his chest out. His heart was churning and spinning like a mixer and the intense beat of his heart made him having difficulty in breathing.

He could remember the day when he lost his wife vividly. The memory sculpted perfectly in his mind hurting him and pushing him down to his feet. He felt pretty scared now. The fear of losing the beloved one was too much for him. It could easily drive him insane in minutes. He didn't want to lose another one. He had lost his wife and he definitely couldn't take it if he lost his beloved son.

"No! No! Naruto don't!" screamed Minato in pain from the top of his lung as his fears trying to chase away his sanity.

But, Naruto didn't reply back. He gently pushed his father's hands making the cup around his cheeks to be released and then he walked mindlessly throughout the living room forwarding to his own room. After all, he needed to pack his belongings first before he could leave the village.

"Naruto!" screamed Minato full of fear as he saw his son's back walking further away from him.

'I'm sorry Dad… but if I look at your face now, it's going to break my heart even more." thought Naruto in his mind. He noticed that his father was desperately calling his name but Naruto determined to not look at his father's face because it would only bring him pain.

"Na-Na-Naruto! No, Please don't leave me! If you really love me… then don't leave me!" begged Minato desperately. Seeing that his son's walking further and further away from him, Minato could feel the fears were multiplying inside him driving him to the edge and trying to push him outside of the boundaries.

But, Naruto was still silenced. He didn't even bother to reply him with a single word. He kept walking away to his room leaving the scared Minato behind. Just when he's about to reach the staircase, Minato couldn't take it anymore. Minato was already at his wits end and seeing that Naruto walking away further and further pushed him away from his edge. He took a deep breath trying to collect all the might that he had still and then…

"K-k-kiss me!" shouted Minato to his son.

The result was positive. Naruto stopped a little bit and looked at his father's face in disbelief. He really couldn't believe what he had just heard. He first thought that his mind was playing trick on him. He then decided to look at his father's eyes to observe whether his father was lying or not.

"What…?" said Naruto shocked.

"I said 'Kiss me', Naruto." stated Minato plainly.

He walked forward to catch up with his son. Then, he placed his hands atop Naruto's shoulders and he looked deeply inside Naruto's eyes showing Naruto his soothing eyes. He swore that he could see Naruto's eyes were glowing a little. His eyes were filled with between disbelief and hope. Minato smiled his blissful signature smile as he saw that his son's 'dead' eyes were alive again.

"B-b-but why?" asked Naruto in disbelief. He didn't bother to struggle away from his father's grip because he was too mesmerized by his father's undying smile.

"I want you to kiss me." said Minato comfortingly as his eyes smoldering with determination and comfort. He then added, "If you really love me, then kiss me."

"Why do you keep hurting me like this?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

He closed his eyes trying to force back the tears that could be falling in any minute. It's not that he didn't want to kiss his father but it's because he was afraid that if he dared to kiss his father he would end up being hurt by his father when Minato left.

"Naruto…" said Minato comfortingly.

"Don't you see that it's already hurting me to leave the village? That I have to leave my beloved village, my friends, and I have to leave you?" explained Naruto with a wistful voice tone. He was still closing his eyes because he didn't want to cry yet again but the image of losing all that's important to him, really hurt Naruto a lot.

"Then don't leave. Stay with me, Naruto. I'm sure we can figure this thing out." explained Minato determinedly.

'No, we can't… we can't figure this thing out. Minato, you don't love me the way I do... You love your special one and I'm not the one. Don't you remember the one that you gave your chocolate today? Even though it didn't work out for today, but eventually it would. And, when that time comes, I'll be broken…"

Naruto was lost in thought, he kept thinking so hard whether he should accept his father's kiss and ended up being hurt _later_ or deny his father's kiss and feeling hurt _now_.

"Please?" asked Minato to his son.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now." said Naruto hurriedly as he opened his eyes, still avoiding looking on his father's face. Then, he tried to struggle away from his dad.

"No, please! Don't go!" pleaded Minato as he wrapped his arms to hug his son's tightly.

He clenched Naruto's back tightly with his strong arms making their body clasped closely against each other. He laid Naruto's head to his chest trying to soothe away all the pain that's inside his son's chest. He then laid his head gently above Naruto's ruffled blond hair giving so much warmth to his son's cold heart. Naruto could feel so much warmth emanating from his father's body. As much as he liked the warmth feeling that was wrapping his body, it almost made him cry.

'Please don't do this… You're making it harder for me…' thought Naruto sadly in his mind.

Naruto knew that he had to release the grip but he just couldn't help it. He was confused and he didn't know what to do. Should he follow his logic and struggle away from his father's caring arms? Or should he follow his needs and reciprocally hug Minato's back? He didn't choose either one of it. He was just standing idly at his father's arm as he let himself being gently hugged by Minato.

'I wish that time would just stop… so that I could hold you and lay my head down on your chest forever…' thought Naruto sadly in his mind.

But then, Minato leaned back from the hug and went to the former position they were in because Minato wanted to observe and see his son's face.

Knowing that the hugging was finished, Naruto's logic started to win again as he then said.

"Dad, I have to ―" before he could finish his sentence, he could feel something was pressing his lips. Something that he had craved for a really long time… and it made Naruto's mind to be short circuited and went blank.

Minato leaned forward trying to clasp their body closer and closer again as he pressed his soft lips gently on his son's pink lips. Before Naruto would know it, Minato was coaxing his lips against Naruto's lips trying to savor the amazing flavor that coming from the younger blonde's hot lips. He moved his lips swiftly trying to melt down Naruto's strong disapproval that was coming from his closed lips. Naruto tried to close his lips tightly but Minato's undying kiss slowly melting down the unwavering thoughts on Naruto's mind.

'He's kissing me…? It's his lips… The lips that I've been craving for… it's finally… oh God… what should I do?' thought Naruto in disbelief.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't responding from the kiss, Minato decided to tease his son a little.

"Hmm, you can do better than that, Naruto." said Minato to his son as he leaned back a little making their lips apart.

Naruto admitted that he didn't like it when their lips parted but he tried so hard to force the upset groan that eliciting in his throat. Minato then observed Naruto's face to try to read his son's mind. Seeing that Naruto was still bewildered, he kissed his son with a simple quick kiss trying to gain his attention. The quick chaste kiss made Naruto's blushed scarlet. Then Minato added playfully,

"I saw you doing it better than this with the Uchiha." and he continued to press his lips to Naruto's.

'Oh, it's the love that I've been waiting for so long… Finally… finally I got him where I wanted now…' thought Naruto in his mind.

He finally surrendered to the kiss. He opened his lips and reciprocally kissed Minato's lips back. He sucked in a sharp breath as he could feel the older blonde's tongue sneaked inside his mouth. He then also slid out his tongue to meet Minato's tongue as their lips started to clasp tightly against each other lips. They kissed, kissed and kissed making a perfect saliva trail on each other's jaw. Naruto couldn't believe that he actually could kiss the lips that he had been craving for ages. He deeply sucked the older blonde's mouth as he tried to memorize the blissful taste of his father's saliva. He really liked it. His father's saliva was quite sweet and mouth watering, making him crave for more. It's also taste a little bit of chocolate.

He was quite surprised that Minato's respond was very positive! As Minato was also sucking back at Naruto's mouth and craved for his son's tasty miso-like saliva. Minato then gently bit down Naruto's lips as he intimately kissed at each other. The gentle bite was giving Naruto a shuddering pleasure down to his spine and creeping up to his brain making his mind went awry. Naruto was turned on with the odd pleasure that slithering down on his back. He then gently nibbled at Minato's lower lip and making his father groaned out in pleasure.

He thought that Minato would definitely object to his feelings. But, surprisingly he didn't! Naruto felt so happy about this. He felt like he was really loved. The feelings were just too intense! All the darkness and sadness that he felt today instantly gone and cured by the kiss… until his logic started to come back and ruin his happiness.

He then remembered…

'_No! Don't! You mustn't Naruto! You can't take it more than this… He still loved his special one! The one that he gave a chocolate today! Don't you remember? If you hugged him, you wouldn't be able to ever let him go… You'd be breaking apart if he left you for his special one! ' said his logic to himself._

His logic started to creep inside him and he instantly remembered the reason why he wanted to leave the village at the first place. He remembered the cruel fact that he had discovered before. He thought that his father was just acting. All of this kissing was just an act while in fact Minato didn't love him.

'He didn't kiss me because he loved me… he kissed me so that I didn't leave the village. This… this is not the love I want. He doesn't even love me. The kiss is just to show his pity on me…' thought Naruto sadly.

He reluctantly released his grip on his father's neck as he leaned back a little bit and looked away from his father. The last thing that Naruto wanted from his father was to be pitied. He didn't want to be pitied because it made him looks so miserable.

"Naruto?" asked Minato confused. He was pretty confused why Naruto suddenly released and broke their kiss. It was a really good kiss! Then why did Naruto release the kiss?

"Th-th-that would be our goodbye kiss." said Naruto sadly as he tried so hard to fight away his tears. But, it's very hard to not cry after he said goodbye to the love of his life. Nevertheless, he managed to fight back his tears as he kept repeating his mantra 'there's too much tears have been spent for today'.

"What? No… no, no no, you can't do this to me!" shouted Minato as his fears finally chased away his sanity making him insane and desperately begged for Naruto to not leave him. The fear of losing his beloved one was just too much for him.

Naruto didn't say anything because he really couldn't. He wanted to stay but he knew that he'd end up hurt if he stayed. He wanted to leave but he knew that he'd miss his lover if he left. He was in a very dilemmatic position and it made him speechless. He still looked away from his father as his mind drifted away to his fantasy. In his fantasy, he was sure that he wouldn't be hurt or wouldn't have to choose the decision.

Unfortunately, seeing that his son released his kiss and that his son still decided to leave the village even though Minato had finally accepted Naruto's weird sexuality, Minato came up with his own conclusion…

"I knew it…" said Minato coldly as his mind finally picked up all of the missing pieces and put it all up into his own conclusion.

"What?" asked Naruto confused. He didn't know what's happening on his father's mind but seeing that his father's voice tone changed from the warm and loving one into something cold, Naruto didn't need to guess that his father was going to hurt him again ― as if today weren't enough.

"I knew it now! Damn! To think that I actually fell for your lies!" said Minato angrily with a voice as cold as ice. It hurt Naruto to hear his father was talking to him with that tone. Minato was pretty angry! His voice tone kept rising and rising as the urge kept come back and filling his chest. Minato was going to hurt Naruto even more than he already did.

"Lies?" asked Naruto surprised as he felt that Minato had abruptly released the grip on his shoulders. Naruto winced a little bit as he felt the caring and warm hands turned into something cold and cruel.

He didn't know why his father was suddenly accusing him of lying. He tried to recall everything that he had done for today but he didn't remember when he did lie to his father. Despite of every attempt that he tried to remember whether he lied or not, he knew that he didn't lie to his father.

"You couldn't kiss me back because you don't love me. You lied to me." accused Minato coldly.

His eyes was glowering with anger as it turned darker and darker making Naruto to squirm with fear a little bit when he saw his eyes. Naruto knew that this wouldn't do any good. He could feel the intense glaring on his father's eyes were piercing his heart slowly but surely leaving the intense pain to come back creeping on his chest. All the sudden happiness that he felt had simultaneously gone leaving Naruto a little bit empty and feeling betrayed. What happened to the Minato that he long knew?

"I'm not lying about my feelings!" said Naruto as he raised his voice tone a little bit to match his father's voice tone.

Naruto tried so hard to not looking at his father's face. He couldn't believe that his father was accusing him like this. Naruto loved Minato! He truly loved him… It would always be about him. There's no way Naruto would lie about it. Lying to his own feelings was as much as the same as denying who he was! That's why he didn't lie!

"Oh really? Then why couldn't you kiss me?" asked Minato sarcastically. He raised his eyebrows sardonically as he demanded a good answer from his son.

"It's because…" said Naruto weakly. His eyes turned murky and murkier as he felt the stabbing knives was coming back to hurt his chest. The cruel memory that he tried to repress was finally resurfacing to his chest as he could feel his eyes almost dropping his tears.

'If I kissed you, I wouldn't be able to let you go.' thought Naruto sadly in his mind. He knew that he couldn't kiss his father because it would end up hurting him deeply when his father finally left him for his special one. If only Minato knew about this hurtful fact…

"It's because you don't love me. You still love the Uchiha!" accused Minato angrily. He didn't like it when his son loved the Uchiha. It's not that he was jealous or what but he didn't like it when Naruto was blinded because of his stupid crush. He couldn't help to think that Naruto decided to leave the village because he was broken hearted by the Uchiha boy.

"It doesn't have anything to do with him! Please, don't drag him into this!" said Naruto with a little bit anger in his voice tone.

He already explained such things over too many times that the Uchiha had nothing to do with all of his crying or why he wanted to leave the village. But, Minato just wouldn't get it. He wrongly picked his own conclusion without knowing the truth that Naruto was pretty hurt by it.

"Really? Honestly Naruto, you're leaving the village because you are so broken hearted with the Uchiha, right?" asked Minato angrily.

He needed to prove his conclusion and since he didn't know where to find the evidence, he just asked Naruto until Naruto would finally stop lying and told him the truth. But, what he didn't know was that Naruto had already said the truth from the very bottom of his heart. If only Minato would see it…

"I said it doesn't have anything to do with him!" replied Naruto back. He mentally sighed to himself because he was so tired to explain the same thing over and over again.

"Hah! It seems to me that you're defending your lover." accused Minato angrily to his son.

"No! I'm not! I love you Minato, not Sasuke. I will always love you." said Naruto purely from the bottom of his heart while he slightly hoped that his father would finally stop the nonsense and believed him.

"Hmph. Another lies. You should be defending me if you loved me." demanded Minato to his son.

He didn't want to believe another lies that coming from Naruto's mouth. He wrongly accused that Naruto was lying to him. He firmly believed what he saw tonight. He remembered when Naruto was forcing his lips to the Uchiha boy. He thought that Naruto was crazily in love with the Uchiha and it made him lose his senses. Minato couldn't accept that.

"B-b-but you're wrong! Why can't you believe me?" asked Naruto sadly with his shaky voice tone. Just a little bit more and Naruto would definitely break down into tears, yet again.

"Do you expect me to believe with your lies?" asked Minato sarcastically with his cold voice tone.

He was so angry that Naruto was still trying to fool him around. He didn't like it. He cared about his son and he wanted his son to be honest to himself. Minato thought that if Naruto really loved the Uchiha he should just admit it to him and not lying to him like this.

"But, it's not a lie!" explained Naruto sadly. Why couldn't Minato just believe with his own son? He used to believe him _before_. But, why couldn't he believe his son _now_?

"For the last time, Naruto! You don't have to leave the village just because of your foolish crush with the Uchiha!" shouted Minato angrily.

Minato felt like he was betrayed by his own son! He first thought that Naruto did love him and even though he knew that it was wrong, he was ready to give his son a chance as long as Naruto was happy and as long as Naruto didn't leave the village. But, now, Minato thought that it was all just a made up story by Naruto. He thought that Naruto wanted to leave the village because he was broken hearted by the Uchiha. And it had nothing to do with loving him as a lover.

"It doesn't have anything to do with him!" said Naruto in his raised voice tone.

His voice was still shaky because he was about to break into tears in moments. But, fortunately, he didn't. He tried to match his voice tone with his father's so that his father could hear him. After all, it was the truth that Naruto really loved Minato. If only Minato would just believe him this once…

"It has everything to do with him! You are lying to me!" shouted Minato angrily.

He loudly shouted at his own son and it made Naruto shocked. Even though what Naruto had been saying was the truth, but Minato just wouldn't see it that way. He blinded his eyes with his wrong accusations and it made him unable to see the plain truth. He couldn't see that Naruto was really in love with him.

Naruto was still shocked by the loud shouting. He couldn't believe that his father was shouting at him that harshly. And, it made his eyes grew wider and wider resembling a saucer. Seeing that Naruto was pretty surprised and dejected by the loud shouting, Minato's logic finally came back and he regretted that he ever shouted at his son like that.

"Naruto, I-I-I… I'm really sorry that I shouted at you…" said Minato apologetically.

After his urge finally diminished, he could now use his logic to compassionately talk with his son. After all, Minato was pretty kind and caring to his son even though sometimes he could start fuming if his ego was attacked. But still, he's very loving and tender in the inside.

"Never mind…" said Naruto weakly as he shrugged his shoulders a little showing a gesture that he didn't care about any of this anymore.

He didn't like to shout to his father or be shouted by his father. He just wished he could end this day. Today was already too much for him. He really needed to leave. He turned his back from his father and forwarded to the staircase. But, before he left the living room…

"Naruto, stop!" said Minato firmly as he reached out his hand and gently grabbed Naruto's shoulder. Minato was still faster than him! He could easily catch up with Naruto if he ran away. Having collected his calm, Minato started to talk again with his son trying to bring logic to his son's mind.

"If you leave the village, you're throwing your life away. You don't want that, do you? To live and grow up without a village is so hard…" said Minato calmly and caringly.

He loved his son and he didn't want his son to be hurt even though he had hurt him so much today. But he didn't really mean it. He needed to convince his son with logic so that his son wouldn't leave the village! But Naruto responded differently…

"Well, maybe I do want to throw my life away. It is mine after all. I can decide whether I want to keep it or just throw it." said Naruto selfishly. He was tired of fighting with his dad and it's not his fault if he acted a little bit like an asshole. He just wanted all this altercation and the stupid crush to end.

"That's very selfish of you! You can't do that! Not after what Kushina had done to you! If it hadn't been for you, then―"said Minato in angrily. He didn't finish his sentence because his logic suddenly came back and reminded him to not say such things to his son!

"Then…?" asked Naruto confused to his father. He didn't know what his father intended to say because Minato stopped the sentence leaving it incomplete.

"…" Minato was speechless. He didn't want to admit that he'd ever think that way about his son. He regretted the stupid urge that made him talk that way to his son as he secretly hoped that his son didn't notice the rest of his sentence was.

"Then what, Dad?" asked Naruto still in confused.

But, Minato didn't answer Naruto's demand. He looked away with his eyes completely filled with guilt. He was feeling so guilty to ever talk like that to his son. But, Naruto wasn't stupid. He quickly observed his father's face and he could see that there's a lot of guilt written on his father's face. Naruto knew whatever that Minato had intended to say was something that made his face filled with complete guilt.

"Then what?" demanded Naruto angrily as he raised his voice tone.

Then, suddenly all of the pieces started to form into a harsh conclusion. Naruto instantly realized why his father was feeling so guilty to ever talk that way.

'If it hadn't been for you, then _Kushina wouldn't have been dead._' concluded Naruto in his mind.

Even though, he only said it because of the intense urge that kept eliciting on his throat, Naruto was so hurt to think that his father was able to accuse him that way.

"Why don't you just say it, Dad?" asked Naruto angrily. He needed to confront his father whether his conclusion was right on the spot or not.

"Wh-what?" asked Minato back weakly.

He was able to collect the little voice that he still had. He couldn't really talk that much because he didn't want to hurt his son anymore than he had already done. He blamed his urge that made him to ever think such harsh thing about his son.

"Yeah, why don't you just say the words? And stop this crap!" demanded Naruto angrily.

He already had enough about all the false lies that kept happening in his life. He didn't want to be fooled anymore. He wanted all the lies to end.

"I was just…"said Minato weakly. He really didn't know what else he could say now that Naruto seemed to understand the rest of the incomplete sentence that he said earlier.

"Just say it!" demanded Naruto angrily.

"I-I-I… no, no, I didn't mean it like that…" said Minato as the guilt started to creep inside of him and blaming him cruelly 'what kind of father are you? blaming your own son for your wife's death?'

"Oh, you know what? That's bullshit! I know that you've been thinking about it all the time!" said Naruto angrily.

Now, Naruto was pretty hurt. He didn't know that his father was thinking about him like that. He didn't know that his father was blaming him of his mother's death. He could feel the intense pain racing inside his veins and started to fill his heart completely clenching his chest with deep uncomfortably feeling. His eyes grew darker and gloomier as drop of tears started to form on the edge of his eyes. He's going to break into tears again… After all, who wouldn't? He thought that his father was blaming him on his mother's death.

"No! I don't! I don't think it like that!" said Minato in regret.

"Admit it! I know that deep down you always think it that way!" accused Naruto angrily as his tears started to form even more. In moments, Naruto sure would fall into tears again.

"No! I'm not! What do you know about me anyway! " said Minato.

"It's pretty damn obvious! I've known it for a long time!" shouted Naruto angrily. He was not only pretty hurt but also pretty angry. How could his father think it that way…? All the hurtful feelings finally made him fall into tears…

"Naruto!" protested Minato as he raised his voice tone trying so hard to make Naruto stop the nonsense.

'Oh, please don't cry again Naruto… I don't mean it that way! It's the urge… that fucking urge always takes control of me and makes me say things that I don't really mean to say it…' thought Minato in regret as he saw Naruto's tears. He looks so much in pain.

"It is my fault, isn't it? Ever since Mom's dead, you are blaming it on me!" said Naruto in between his tears.

"No! How could you say that! I would never!" protested Minato.

"Oh cut this crap! Why don't you just admit it and say the truth! It's me, right? It's all because of me!" again, Naruto demanded his father to stop all the acting. He wanted his father to admit the harsh fact although if his father did admit it, Naruto didn't know what would happen to his heart. He was so crushed and deep down he hoped that Minato wouldn't say 'yes'.

"I'm not blaming you on that! Please, Naruto, The Kyuubi release was an accident!" protested Minato to his son. Actually, Minato never blamed Naruto for his wife's death. He realized that it was an accident! If only Naruto would understand that… No one blamed him but himself!

"It's because of me! Mom's dead because of me! It was all entirely my fault! Isn't that what you wanted to say before?" said Naruto weakly as tears kept falling down in his cheeks making a perfect trace.

He didn't know what's left in him anymore. He was hurt, crushed, and felt like he was betrayed. He didn't know that his father would blame him like that. He felt like being backstabbed in the back by none other than his own beloved father.

"No! You are wrong! God! I'm not blaming you for Kushina's death! Never! It was clearly an accident!" said Minato. He would explain it as many times as he could until Naruto would understand that nobody blamed him.

"Accident? Yeah you are right." agreed Naruto sarcastically.

"It was!" confirmed Minato firmly.

"The only thing that's an accident was my birth!" accused Naruto angrily.

Naruto already felt so crushed and hurt about how he felt that his father was blaming him of his mother's death. So, he started to self-loathe himself. He thought that if he hadn't been born, then the Kyuubi wouldn't have been released and thus his mother would have been alive. He then added again,

"My birth was an accident, wasn't it? It wasn't planned and, deep down, you know it that way."

"Naruto, please stop this madness! You thought it all wrong!" said Minato angrily.

Never ever in his life he thought that Naruto's birth was an accident or a curse! He loved his son and he knew that Kushina would also love his son. He didn't want Naruto to feel like that. He didn't want Naruto to feel that he was just a curse to the family because he's not. To both Minato and Kushina, Naruto was the greatest gift that they could ever have.

"Wrong? Oh no, Dad, I'm pretty sure that I'm damn right." said Naruto angrily. He already wiped off his tears because there's just too much pain in his chest and the way he self-loathing himself. Now, he was pretty fumed of himself. He then added again,

"You're 22 when Mom was pregnant, don't you think it's a little bit too young for you to be a father?" accused Naruto.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like that. We were both just—" before Minato could finish his sentence, Naruto immediately cut him.

"Just practically in love and then? Bam! Mom's pregnant! Totally unplanned." said Naruto angrily.

"No! Stop it! You are wrong! Why are you saying it like that? I didn't blame you for Kushina's death. You're the one that blaming it all on yourself!" said Minato angrily as he tried his best to make Naruto understand that Naruto was the one that blaming it all to himself.

"Cut the crap, Dad! I don't want to be sympathized! Honestly, now you know that I'm gay, that I'm not normal, and that I even fall in love with you, you must be sickly disgusted of me, aren't you?" asked Naruto enraged.

"Naruto… I'm your father… I… I always care about you, no matter what or who you are." said Minato soothingly with the most comforting sound that he had. He reached out his hand to caress the tears that were falling on Naruto's cheek but Naruto suddenly yanked his hand to push away Minato's caring hand.

"I said cut the crap!" demanded Naruto.

It made Minato to be speechless. He didn't know what to do anymore. Naruto's heart turned as cold as ice and he kept blaming himself about his mother's death. And, Minato didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to hug his very own son and chase away all the hurtful things inside his son's chest but he knew that Naruto wouldn't allow him to touch him.

Seeing that Minato was completely speechless, Naruto then added again,

"You know what? You should have saved mom and not me. That's probably better right? You could bang Mom everyday and your gay son wouldn't ever be existed."

"Naruto! How could you say that! You dare to disrespect your mom like that?" said Minato in disbelief. He didn't know that his son had the urge to disrespect his mother's like that. He felt so shocked and also a little bit furious! Naruto shouldn't talk like that about his mother!

"So what? It's not like you still care about her anymore now, do you? Hah! You don't! Today, you were seeing someone else!" accused Naruto.

Naruto remembered that today, Minato bought a chocolate for his special one. At first he didn't really think about it, but now that he felt like being betrayed by his father, he finally thought about it. He thought that his father didn't love his mother anymore because his father bought a chocolate for another person.

"What did you just say?" asked Minato crossly. He could feel another urge eliciting from his throat as the anger started to take control of him.

"I said that you betrayed Mom!" said Naruto irately.

He thought that not only his father betrayed him to ever think and blame him for his mother's death, his father also betrayed his mother. Even though, he knew that his mother was long deceased but he couldn't accept it to see his father's being with someone else other than his mother or him. Honestly, Naruto was pretty jealous to his father's special one.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? I love her! I still do!" said Minato furiously.

He couldn't believe what Naruto had just said. Naruto accused him of betraying his wife! It's nonsense! Minato still loved his wife. How could Naruto accuse him like that?

"Don't be a hypocrite! You bought a chocolate today and then you gave it to some cum whore! For what? For a good fuck! Don't tell me that you still love Mom because that is pretty bullshit!" said Naruto angrily as he was glaring to his father.

"You don't know anything!" explained Minato as he raised his tone. He glared back to Naruto's eyes, eyes to eyes, showing him his deathly glare as he pierced inside Naruto's blue eyes deeply.

"Oh, really? Do I Dad? First, there's a lube in your office and second, you did say that you're buying a chocolate for your special one. Now, you expect me to believe that―" said Naruto in his anger voice. But, before he could finish his sentence he was cut by Minato's loud shouting,

"Enough!" ordered Minato angrily.

"Why? You don't like it when I bare it all? That the great Fourth Hokage is no more than a cheating ―" before Naruto could finish his sentence…

"I said 'Enough'!" said Minato angrily as he lifted his hand and with a swift move, he abruptly moved his right hand to Naruto's left cheek and then…

WHACK

The sound of the slapping was echoing throughout of the room and then it followed with a cloud of silence enshrouding the room.

Naruto looked at Minato's face and he didn't know who the hell his father was now. Minato's face was almost red because of the intense anger that flushed his face and he glared angrily to Naruto's face. Naruto squirmed a little bit seeing his father's intense glare as the intense pain was creeping to his left cheek. His left cheek felt like was being burnt and his chest ached like that too. With a shocked face, he gathered up all the voice that he still had, and then he said…

"Y-y-y-you... h-h-hit me… y-y-you have ne-ne-never hit me be-be-before…" Naruto said it in great disbelief as his tears started to almost fall down from his eyes again…

-To Be Continued—

Author's Note

Yay, The 4th chapter is finished. Again, I want to say that I'm sorry for the long update… Please, you should blame my exam week. Anyway, I actually am surprised that Minato is able to hit his own son! It's not entirely his fault though. Naruto punched him first, remember? So, it's even now. Tell me about it if it's OOC or not.

Oh, and I don't know what Minato's age really is when he's dead. I think he's about 22-25 years old. I read a website and the writer presumed that he's 22 years old. So, I only copied that. I personally think he's about 25 years old. I still write he's 22 years old because in my opinion, I think 22 years old is rather too young to have kids.

**This story is** **almost finished** so, please stay with me a little bit longer. Okay? I don't want to unnecessarily prolong the story line because I think it's going to make the story misses its meaning. I've read stories or watched movies that unnecessarily prolonged and it's kind of boring me out. So, I want to avoid that. (Or maybe because I got new crazy ideas that I want to write…)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Here are some of my new crazy ideas… (You could tell me which one you do like with PM or review) I'll write one of it as soon as 'The White Day' is finished.

Title: Waiting For The Inevitable

Summary: 

"3 days, Naruto. Uchiha will be sentenced to death in 3 days." said the fifth Hokage to the dejected blond boy. "A week. Please give me a week to say goodbye to him." pleaded Naruto defeated.

Warning: SasuNaru / NaruSasu, Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Title: S&M

Summary: 

Who could have known that Uchiha Sasuke, the ultimate seme, likes to be dominated by someone that is stronger than him? Maybe someone as strong as the Fourth Hokage?  
>(S&amp;M = Slave &amp; Master = Sasuke &amp; Minato)<p>

Warning: MinaSasu, Yaoi, Lemon, BDSM

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Title: Ménage _à_ Trois

Summary: 

The rivalry in Team Minato is about to begin… as they're fighting for their sensei's affection!

Who will be the winner? Uchiha Obito or Hatake Kakashi? or maybe both?

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, MinaKaka, MinaObi, KakaObi, Love Triangle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As usual, Reviews and constructive critics will be gladly accepted.

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever


	5. I'd Ended Up Hurt by You, Act II

Author's Note:

Hello, it's MinaNaru4ever again and I've updated the story. Actually, this chapter is not supposed to be the 5th chapter of The White Day. This is the small part of the 4th chapter that I hadn't completed yet when I uploaded the story yesterday. So, now that I completed it, I decided to just upload it (as the 5th chapter) rather than to put it on my next chapter because I think it's going to mess the opening of my supposedly fifth chapter.

Let's just say my next chapter is the sunny part of the story (or should I say the lemony part?) and this chapter is the bridge to that happiness. Or you can say that this chapter is a filler? (Is it correct if I call it filler? ― Sorry, I don't really know what a filler is. Please, blame my Acute Newbie Syndrome).

Overall, this is quite a short chapter.

I hope you like it…

If you don't like it then don't read it.

But if you do like it then do read.

Summary: 

I'll give you my chocolate if you give me your milk.

Pairing: Minato N. x Naruto U.

Warning: Yaoi, Incest, Slight Lemon, Hard Lemon (Next Chapter)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto and yada yada yada.

**The White Day - Chapter 5**

"_I said 'Enough'!" said Minato angrily as he lifted his hand and with a swift move, he abruptly moved his right hand to Naruto's left cheek and then…_

_WHACK_

_The sound of the slapping was echoing throughout of the room and then it followed with a cloud of silence enshrouding the room._

_Naruto looked at Minato's face and he didn't know who the hell his father was now. Minato's face was almost red because of the intense anger that flushed his face and he glared angrily to Naruto's face. Naruto squirmed a little bit seeing his father's intense glare as the intense pain was creeping to his left cheek. His left cheek felt like was being burnt and his chest ached like that too. With a shocked face, he gathered up all the voice that he still had, and then he said…_

"_Y-y-y-you... h-h-hit me… y-y-you have ne-ne-never hit me be-be-before…" Naruto said it in great disbelief as his tears started to almost fall down from his eyes again._

Naruto couldn't believe what's just happened to him. For once, he thought that he was dreaming if only the burning pain that's rising and slithering in his cheek weren't existed making his left cheek tainted with red stain as the capillary beds dilated and filled his underlying skin. The ache of his left cheek was also pulsating rhythmically making an intense burning sensation as the sensory nerves kept sending impulses to his brain.

Naruto touched his abused cheek trying so hard to collect what's left inside of him and stared his father in great disbelief. He rubbed his cheek a little bit trying to stir away the pain that kept forming on his cheek but it's useless. Even so, the pain on his cheek would eventually go, sooner or later, the severed hole in his chest probably wouldn't.

Naruto felt so empty. His eyes was staring his father in disbelief as his lips started to tremble shakily. His legs felt so weak and wobbly that he could almost fall down to the floor, literally. Mentally? Naruto was already broken into pieces, and as if it weren't enough, his tears were coursing on his cheek again as it started to fall down from his cheeks to the floor. He was tragically hurt. Never ever in his life he ever thought that his father was able to do such things to him, nevertheless Minato did that.

The atmosphere of the room was rather uncomfortable. The silence cloud was enshrouding the room and embracing every single spot of the room as it's followed with the sound of sobbing steadily. Both of them were too speechless to even talk and to clear the silence atmosphere around of them. After a while of spooky silence, Minato started to talk with his son again.

"Do you realize that you've been talking nonsense, Naruto! You wrongly accused me and your mother. How could you? Is this because of the stupid crush that you have?" asked Minato with a little bit of anger in his voice tone.

Even though, he's angry, Minato could feel a huge regret suddenly appeared in his chest to ever doing such things to his son. But, he wouldn't let his regret be shown. Minato knew as much as it's wrong to do such things, he had to do it.

Minato could also still feel the stupid urge that's previously rising in his chest, even though he had let the urge to take control of him, as it's trying so hard to take control of Minato's logic and made him do things that he didn't really mean it.

After a while of collecting what was still left inside of him, Naruto decided to reply his father's talking. He felt so crushed that his father was still blaming the Uchiha with his reaction. And, the betrayal feelings made a sudden urge in his chest. He just couldn't accept to be treated like this by his own father!

"How could you? Did you just say 'how could you'?" said Naruto in disbelief, then he added again, "Well, the shame is on you! You hit me! You fucking hit me! You have never hit me before!" said Naruto angrily as tears kept falling down to his jaw.

He was angry because he felt like he had been betrayed. He couldn't accept it that his father just hit him like that. His father had never ever hit him before, the whole sixteen years, but now? Why the hell did Minato hit him? Now that his father was able to hit him like that, Naruto concluded that his father didn't love him anymore.

'Of course he didn't love me anymore… He blamed me of Mom's death… He must have thought me as a curse… a bad luck for the family…" thought Naruto dejected in his mind.

Having noticed that Naruto was pretty furious and also hurt of what Minato just did, his regret grew stronger and stronger than before. He could feel his regret dispersing in his chest and it affected his face a little bit. Minato was feeling so guilty because he broke his promise yet again. He saw both his son's hurting expression and the painful tone in his son's voice. And it made him feeling uneasy. He couldn't believe that he had turned into a monster that was able to hurt his own son badly.

"It's wrong… but it's… necessary." admitted Minato in guilt.

Although he knew that it's wrong of him to do so, he thought that it was needed in order to bring Naruto some logic to his mind and stopped all the nonsense speech.

"Necessary? You think it's necessary to hit me so that I don't leave the village?" asked Naruto in raged disbelief.

He couldn't believe what he just heard! His father actually believed that it's necessary to hurt someone as long as they do what we want them to do. And the very thought of it, pulled the last strand on Naruto's heart. He finally lost it. He couldn't believe that his father had turned into some cold-hearted _thing _like this.

He knew that his loving and caring father would definitely beg on his knees for forgiveness after he did such things. Heck! His gentle father wouldn't even hit him on the first place! The _thing_ in front of him clearly was not his father that he long knew, the one that he really loved.

"Yes. My words are absolute, Naruto. You are not leaving this village. You are only sixteen, Naruto. You don't know how hard it is to grow without a villa—"before he could finish his sentence, his sentence was cut off by Naruto raged shouting!

"Fuck that! You think I'm not capable to live on my own? Well, watch—"

"Silence Naruto! If I have to chain you in your room, I will! You think I'm not capable of doing that? Well, you're wrong! You are not to leave the village let alone to leave your room! Period!" said Minato angrily with cruel tone as he cut back Naruto's sentence.

"You hit me! You even betrayed mom! Why should I listen to you!" replied Naruto crossly.

"For the last time Naruto, I don't betray her!" shouted Minato back.

"Then explain to me you fucker! Explain!" demanded Naruto furiously.

Naruto seemed to finally lose his respect to _the thing_ in front of him. He addressed Minato in such manner because he felt torn apart. He didn't want to see, hear, or talk to his father anymore, or just like Naruto called him _the thing._

"How could I explain to you if you keep accusing me of that? God, I'm not some sex-crazed guy that fucks women all the time!" explained Minato to the blond boy.

"You're just making excuses! I know you couldn't explain it!" accused Naruto enraged.

"Why can't you believe me this one time? Am I really nobody to you?" asked Minato weakly.

Minato could feel the intense pain hurting his chest even more as his eyes started to form a little bit droplets of tears. But, he quickly forced back the forming tears because he didn't want to be seen crying in front of his own son. He just couldn't help it though. The way he imagined that Naruto considered him as 'nobody' was really hurting him a lot. He couldn't let Naruto to just dismiss him like that. Fortunately, he didn't know that Naruto addressed him as _'the thing'_.

"You hit me! My father that I know wouldn't hit me!" exclaimed Naruto dejectedly.

Finally, the guilt started to develop even more as it made Minato to stutter and step back a little bit. He then said,

"I-I-I… I'm… I'm really sorry for that… but I… didn't… regret it. It's… necessary." stuttered Minato in guilt.

Now, Minato wasn't really sure whether it's necessary or not to hit Naruto just to bring him some sense. But, Minato wouldn't admit it to his son right away. He locked the regret feeling that had been massively stored in his chest as he tried to look away from his son's abused eyes. He knew that he couldn't look at his son's expression or his regret would take over him and would make him started begging at his son's knees.

"You really…think it that way…?" asked Naruto in disbelief. Naruto was still pretty shocked that _the thing_ didn't even regret of what he just did to him! Knowing that _the thing_ was still in silence, he then added again as he tried to confirm the harsh fact just one last time, "That it's okay to hit me just to end my nonsense? So, that I don't leave the village? You really think it that way?" asked Naruto as he secretly hoping that his father didn't really mean it that way.

But his hope was crushed instantly when Minato nodded a little and then said,

"… Yes… Yes, I do think it that way."

Seeing that the last verdict had been pounded, Naruto's expression was… empty. It's pretty empty as lifeless as it could be when the last words stabbed Naruto's heart precisely. Mercilessly bleeding his heart out, and steadily pulsating the intense pain on his chest making him feels so miserable.

He didn't look sad, furious or even feeling betrayed. It's empty. His cerulean eyes weren't even glowing anymore, his lips were plainly lying on his face and it didn't make any facial expression any longer. He was speechless as he laid his head in the great vain that's embracing him into eternal depression.

"Now go to your room, and don't ever think of leaving the village." said Minato weakly.

Minato didn't want to know any longer. He knew he hurt his son and he was also hurt by his son's. He didn't really want to think anymore. He needed a rest and he needed to maintain his logic. He couldn't believe that the simple altercation could turn out into something that wasn't pretty simple at all. It was all because of his damn urge. The damn urge that always took control of him and making him do things that he didn't really mean to do it.

And now, the urge was leaving him behind all alone letting him to face the broken hearted Naruto all by himself.

Naruto obediently walked to his room without even saying a single word to his father. His blank mind completely made him speechless and thoughtless. He had been hurt too much, way beyond his ability to cope his broken feelings and it made him feel so bare. Naruto's body might still be alive, but today, his soul and feelings had just died. It was killed… by none other than his 'special one'.

Seeing that Naruto had left him, Minato finally could bare it all. He couldn't hold his cold expression any longer because it was tiring and it's also hurting him to know the fact that he made Naruto cried yet again. He wearily walked to the wooden dining table and pulled one of the chairs that were sitting noiselessly near the table as it wordlessly watched the altercation between the two blondes.

He sat at the chair and leaned forward to put his arms to the dining table putting his whole weight with his arms. He folded his hands in front of his chest as the harsh accident was reeling back in his mind. Image by images kept sliding in his mind making Minato felt so much guilt because of what he had just done.

'_Y-y-y-you... h-h-hit me… y-y-you have ne-ne-never hit me be-be-before…'_ as he remembered Naruto's hurt expression and great disbelief right after he hit him.

Minato felt so guilty, his caring hands that used to gently touch his son turned into something that's very cold and harshly hit his own son. The regret feeling grew more intense, severely blaming him for his action to his son. He then remembered,

'_That it's okay to hit me just to end my nonsense? So, that I don't leave the village? You really think it that way?' _Naruto's hurt voice was ringing continuously in his mind.

'Of course, it's not okay to hit you! I felt so wrong to ever hit you like that… But…why did I say that it's okay? Why did I do that…?' regretted Minato in his mind.

Every time he closed his eyes, Naruto's hurt expression was all over his mind tearing his conscience deeply. Naruto's hurt voice was also repeating indefinitely in his mind trying to chase away his sanity.

'I've never seen his face like that… it was so… empty. As if something somewhere inside him has just died…' thought Minato in his mind as he remembered the last time he saw Naruto's expression.

As he was silently remembering the cruel things that he had done to his own son, he suddenly remembered the chocolate box that was supposed to sit atop of the dining table. He then remembered that the chocolate box was previously dumped to the bin. Naruto's precious symbol of love that he threw away… Minato mutely looked at the trash bin and decided to pick up the chocolate box.

'I should keep the chocolate box and put it in my room… Naruto wouldn't notice it if I took it from the trash can… After all, I couldn't let Naruto to regret that he threw away the chocolate box.' thought Minato in his mind.

He glided from his chair to the said trash can and he swiftly picked the chocolate box. The trash bin was only filled with piece of papers, so the chocolate box wasn't dirty. He gently looked at the crushed chocolate box and he tried so hard to believe that the chocolate box was meant for him. There's a part of him that wanted to believe his son and there's also a part of him that believed that the chocolate wasn't meant for him.

He opened the chocolate box and inspected at the chocolate box thoroughly. He felt relieved when he found that the chocolate wasn't even harmed. He picked the chocolate box and carefully placed it on the dining table. He gently took out the chocolate one by one from the box and carefully placed it into a plate. He then carefully took out the chocolate tray to arrange the chocolate back to the tray neatly. After he took out the chocolate tray, he noticed there's something slipped on the bottom of the box.

It was a simple piece of paper with something that was written in it. He flipped the paper and noticed that it was a letter or a memo. He then decided to read the letter…

* * *

><p>To: The Fourth Hokage<p>

I'm really sorry to barge in like this with this letter but I can't stand anymore seeing the Dobe acting like a love sick crack head all the time. I long know that Naruto is too cowardice to ever say this to you, so I decided to write you this memo on Naruto's behalf. I understand what my position is and as much as I admit that this is not my business, I just have to say this to you.

Naruto loves you.

He loves you more than he should ever be as your son. And as much as he knows that it's sinfully wrong, Naruto just can't help to stop loving you. He thinks that you are the one that's always been there for him whenever he cries, sad, or angry. To put it simply, you are the love of his life. Well, at least he feels it that way. One day, he told me about how he loved you. I was quite shocked, really. At first, I didn't believe it but now I do believe him.

He long notices that his love will just be an unrequited love, a one-sided love. But, we never know till we try right? I then encouraged him to go for it. He agreed and later then I saw him standing and looking like an idiot in front of a shop. He said to me that he decided to give you a chocolate as the symbol of his love and there he would confess to you.

But, I presume that he's not going to actually confess his love. I then took the initiative and wrote this letter to you. I slipped it inside the chocolate box and secretly put it at the bottom of the box under the chocolate tray so that he couldn't notice about the letter. In fact, no one would notice the memo unless the covering tray was lifted. It seemed useless but I took the risk and still did it anyway. Maybe somehow fate will work its way?

Again, I'm really sorry if I offended you with this somehow useless effort. But, I just need to do this.

Sincerely,

Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

><p>Minato was feeling so guilty after he read the letter that the Uchiha wrote for him. He now knew that Naruto wasn't lying. The part of him that wanted to believe his son grew stronger after he read the letter as the other part finally driven away from his mind.<p>

"So, it is true then…He wasn't lying… Naruto really loves me." said Minato weakly as he folded back the letter and slid it back to the bottom of the box.

He gently put the chocolate into the tray and arranged it neatly as he could possibly do. As he arranged the chocolate, He kept thinking about how wrongly he had accused Naruto with hurtful things while in fact he really didn't know anything about his son.

"Damn, why did I do that to him!" said Minato angrily as he fisted his hand and slammed it to the table making a loud 'thud' voice. Now that he really knew the truth, he definitely regretted what he had done to his son.

"Naruto…" said Minato weakly as the images of the altercation kept playing in his mind. He was so disappointed of himself to ever let his son to be hurt like didn't even know why he did that.

He stood out from his chair and he quickly slid the chair back to the original position. Then, he walked to the living room and he looked to the rows of pictures near the table. He looked the pictures for a moment and he picked up the one that had the picture of a smiling red haired woman.

"If only you knew that I would never ever betray your mother… never." said Minato convincingly as he traced his hand to caress the picture of the lovable smiling woman.

The person in the picture was one of the most precious persons in his life. The red haired woman was the one that he promised to always take care of Naruto and never ever let Naruto to cry. In the picture, the woman was smiling so gently as if promising that there's nothing to worry about.

"I do still love her of course. That's why I bought the chocolate for her." said Minato to the picture in front of him.

Minato's very special one was none other than his wife. Today, he bought the chocolate as a symbol of love and he intended to give it to his wife. Although, he knew that it wasn't possible but he kept doing it anyway for the whole sixteen years. He then always kept the chocolate box that he intended to give to his wife in his room or he would eat it as an effort to memorize his beloved wife.

"But, I guess… you don't really need it anymore? Eh, 'Shina-chan?" said Minato soothingly to the picture of his smiling wife.

He thought maybe he should give the chocolate to his son instead of keeping it for his beloved wife. After all, his son was also the most precious persons that he ever possibly had besides his wife. He loved his wife and he also loved his son. He believed that Kushina would always want Naruto to be happy. And if, Minato reciprocally loved him back, as a lover, maybe Naruto would be blissfully happy about it. No one liked to be rejected anyway.

"Kushina… what should I do…?" asked Minato to the smiling picture. He then added again,  
>"I hurt him a lot… I shouted at him… I wrongly accused him with things that I didn't really mean to say… I even hit him… I didn't even know why I did that…" confessed Minato in regret.<p>

He really didn't know why he ever did such things to his son. He knew that it was a wrong thing to do and he knew that he should ask for his son's forgiveness. But, he didn't know whether he's worth to be forgiven or not. He knew that he had gone too far and he didn't believe that he was worth to be forgiven.

"I completely fail to be a good father… After all, what kind of father that would do such things to his son…" said Minato sadly to the picture.

He noticed that he had failed to be a good father. He realized that he really didn't have what it takes to be a good father. He sometimes thought that his wife was the one that deserved to take care of Naruto. He wished that he could just swap place with his wife, but he knew that it's not possible.

"Kushina… I really wish you were here… Raising a child is very difficult you know…" said Minato to the picture.

The red haired woman in the picture was only smiling soothingly to the blond hokage as if saying that 'It's okay to be messed up sometimes, what matter is how to clean up the mess.'

Minato felt like his wife was also communicating to him through the smiling picture. He then added again,

"It's hard… He… he definitely hates me now… He doesn't even want to be touched by me…" said the blond guy as he remembered how his son shouted at him whenever he touched him. He also remembered when his son yanked away and struggled every time Minato tried to soothe him.

He looked at the smiling picture and felt a little bit relieved to see his wife kept gently smiling at him whenever he felt so down.

"I don't know what I should do anymore… I don't think he will ever forgive me…" said Minato to the smiling picture. He then added again, "His face was so much hurt… Like he was betrayed, when I hit him… I didn't know what's happening to me…"

He felt so angry to himself. He was supposed to be in control of his emotion and not acted like a raged teenager controlled by his hormone. He knew better than that! He thought that he could do better than that. He believed that he could hold his anger and maintain his logic. But, he didn't! And it made him so fumed of himself because if he had been able to control his rushing urges he wouldn't have shouted at his son! And, he wouldn't even have hit his son!

"The fuck is happening to me!" shouted Minato to himself.

He felt so angry to himself and he barely could forgive himself to ever do such things to his son! But, then when he looked at the smiling picture of his wife. He felt like he was forgiven by his wife. He could feel a glimpse of happiness was touching his chest every time he looked at the picture. The smiling picture was gently smiling at Minato as if saying 'You were wrong, but that doesn't mean you can't fix it, right?'

"Hmm… you are right." admitted Minato to the smiling picture as he nodded a little bit as if showing an agreement.

"You would always smile no matter how hard the situation was." said Minato to the picture of his beloved wife as he recalled the beautiful memory that he had with his wife. He then added again, "And you'd never give up hope too… "

He knew that his wife wouldn't want him to give up hope. He knew that his wife would want him to be happy and to mend Naruto's broken heart. He believed that his wife would encourage him to fix what had been broken. That's why he knew that he should ask Naruto for forgiveness.

"You know, I always feel that you're always watching us from above. That, you will always tell me the right thing and will encourage me whenever I feel down…" said Minato to the loving picture, he then smiled a little bit to the picture. Thanks to his wife's undying support, he was able to forgive himself. He was even able to smile a little bit.

"Now, I have to apologize properly to him." said Minato determinedly to himself. He then put the picture back to its former place, and he caressed his hand gently to the picture.

"Thank you for always smiling at me." said Minato to his wife as he smiled back to the smiling picture showing her the perfect signature smile of Minato Namikaze.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after Naruto's went to his room…<p>

―Naruto's POV―

Having been dismissed by my father, I ran out from the kitchen room heading to my room as fast as I could. I didn't know how much I could take it anymore. I couldn't even think anymore. There's too much tears that had been spilled for today. I never noticed that there's so much tears that one human could produce until today. I had been brought down to my knees and then pushed until I barely could stand on my feet. I was pretty hurt. He had never ever done such things to me. He had never hit me, shouted at me or even blamed me for my mother's death. Even so he denied it and convinced me that it was an accident, but I wasn't a stupid person to believe him like that.

Maybe I wasn't supposed to love him. If I hadn't loved him or given him the chocolate, today would have been simpler and less tearful than it really was. Or maybe… I wasn't supposed to live? After all, what kind of person that deserved to live after you took away your mother's live? I don't know.

I was tired… too tired to even think. Today was nothing but a total mess. It's pretty ironic, wasn't it? Today was supposed to be _the White Day_, a day where people could _share their love_ with each other. A day where every couple in this world could love and care about each other by giving their lover a chocolate as the symbol of love reciprocally. But _instead of exchanging love_, _I ended up hurting the one that I really loved_. And, _I too was hurt by him_.

――End―― 

Author's Note

Now, tell me how many of you that think it like this **"Oh no, where's the 'To Be Continued' sign?'? Or "What the hell is the End sign for?" **

Well, I think it's a pretty good ending-line** if**I finish the story there. What do you think?  
><em><strong>Should I continue<strong>_ the story? Or _**should I leave the 'ending'**_ like that? *evil laugh*

Oh, and if you are wondering when did Sasuke put the small memo, he put it after the incident at Hokage's office, on chapter 1. Remember when he first looked at the crushed chocolate box? And he wondered how crushed Naruto's heart would be? I think it's pretty touching when he stood out to tell Minato how much Naruto loved him. I believe it's something that a true best friend would do. Of course, I didn't tell you that Sasuke put the memo on the chapter or it's going to spoil the secret, isn't it?

As usual, reviews and constructive critics will be gladly accepted.

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever

* * *

><p><strong>p.s.<strong>

(The End sign means 'End of Naruto's POV') *evil laugh*

* * *

><p><strong>p.p.s<strong>

**Sneak peek of the next chapter (_for perverts only_):**

"Dad, please, I don't want to talk anymore."

"I'm done talking too."

"…"

"That's why, I. Am. Not. Going to _talk_."

"Wh-wh-what? Wh-wh-what a-a-re y-y-you do-do-doing?"

"You don't want to talk, right? Good, because, I. Am. Going to… _Fuck_."


	6. The Pain of an Unrequited Love

Author's Note:

Hello, it's MinaNaru4ever and I've finally updated the story. Don't worry this is not the last chapter of the White Day, it's because I don't like my story to end in six chapters. As promised, this chapter will contain things that will make you go really really 'Awww' and I hope you'll cry! This chapter was inspired by Final Fantasy IV soundtrack, _Theme of Love_. Anyone has ever listened to it yet? If not, I recommend you to google it! The melody is just very good and touching and it somehow makes me think about an unrequited love. And, look at the title of this chapter! It's _'The Pain of an Unrequited Love'. _

**Thank you very much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites that you gave me for 'The White Day'. And, whoever put this story on a community called 'Great Story 101'. It is a very good feelings to be acknowledged as a writer especially since I'm a newbie.* hugs***

By the way,** ―read this―**

The setting was like this. Imagine Naruto's room and his bed where he was lying on top of his bed. Naruto was lying on his chest, faced downward, with his head pressed and faced closely against his pillow. His hands were put under the pillow and his head was slightly tilted to his right, so that he could breathe. Look at Naruto manga on chapter 403 for the setting.

Don't forget to listen to FFIV's _Theme of Love_ while reading this chapter! (I listened to the piano version of it and it was so touching. *sniff*)

―**End of read this―**

I hope you like it…

If you don't like it then don't read it.

But if you do like it then do read.

Summary: 

I'll give you my chocolate if you give me your milk.

Pairing: Minato N. x Naruto U.

Warning: Yaoi, Incest, Slight Lemon, Hard Lemon (Next Chapter)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto nor do I gain any money of doing this. Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi and please don't sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is unemployed. I think I only own what I write.

**The White Day ― Chapter 6**

'**The Pain of an Unrequited Love'**

_I was tired… too tired to even think. Today was nothing but a total mess. It's pretty ironic, wasn't it? Today was supposed to be the White Day, a day where people could share their love with each other. A day where every couple in this world could love and care about each other by giving their lover a chocolate as the symbol of love reciprocally. But instead of exchanging love, I ended up hurting the one that I really loved. And, I too was hurt by him. _

―_End of Naruto's POV―_

Tick... Tick... Tick...

As the sound of the drop of waters were echoing from outside of his window slowly but gradually turned louder and increasing as beads of water started to fall progressively more washing all of the impurities that lied inside of the Leaf village. At first, the drops of water were just drizzling lightly to the ground and quietly giving a relaxing rhythm that could quiet cleansed the mind of anyone that would listen gently to the sound. Unfortunately, seeing how angry and how dark the night sky was. It wouldn't be that hard to guess that the night was not going to be a very peaceful and solemn night after all.

And, there he was.

Lying soullessly on his bed, faced downward, with his chest was pressing the soft cushion of his bed. His head was laid gently on his pillow with his face pressed the fabric of his pillow closely. Both of his hands were put under his pillow to support his head. Naruto was also tilting his head to his right, so that he could breathe easily. While he was lying impassively on his bed, he couldn't help but to let his mind wandered aimlessly. There's just too much that had happened to him today. He didn't even bother to switch on his lights; his room was quite dark, but not a total blackout, instead it was simply filled with faint lights that were coming from the streets outside of his window.

It had been a long day for Naruto and he was very tired about it. He really wanted the day to be ended peacefully because he was already very weary of everything that had happened today. But, it seemed that such wish was too much to even ask. Naruto tilted his head to the right and glanced a little to his big rectangular oak made window that was on the right side of his bed. And on the window, the window wasn't draped with its curtains, he could see beads of water were lying and reinforcing gradually on the sheet of glass displaying perfect sprinkled droplets from the drizzles.

He looked sullenly to the windowpane and it only took him a moment to realize that it was drizzling a little, outside, and in moments, judging from the dark cloud that enveloped the village thoroughly embracing the stars with the dark shadow of its and made the night sky as dark as the color of onyx, Naruto knew that it was going to rain heavily outside, eventually. Also, the slight thundering sound from outside of his window and the increasing droplets of water that poured gradually outside were proving his guess rightly.

And, he didn't like it.

Naruto never liked the rain. Especially, when it was heavily pouring from the sky and accompanied with a lot of deafening thunders and the rumbling sound of the lightning bolt. He disliked it because whenever it rained heavily outside, he would always be instantly woken up in the middle of the night with a horrific nightmare still lingering in his mind and pushing him down to his limit. Not to mention that he really disliked and was afraid of hearing the sound of the clapping thunders. He would then feel a drop of tears in his eyes whenever he woke up from his scary dream.

His nightmare was always varied every time he dreamt it. There was a time where he dreamt about watching his friends one by one was being killed by the enemy and hearing his friends shrieking in agony, which of course, was torturing his mind crazily. There was also a time where he dreamt that he was being exiled from his village with all of the villagers were looking so furious and disgusted of him. But recently, his nightmare was involving his beloved mother. Even though his mother had died when he was born, he could still know her face by looking at the pictures on his living room.

He could still remember the nightmare that he had experienced before, as clearly as a blue sky in the summer time.

He remembered that in his dream, he was walking slowly and wearily in a dark long hallway of his house and it was pouring out loud with the sounds of the thunders just boisterously loud and frightening his mind rather completely. In his dream, he walked anxiously in the dark corridor of his house and, as he took every step of his, he could feel intense uneasiness filling his chest completely. The feelings in his chest were so weird, back then. It was as if something was squeezing his chest tightly or constantly sat on his chest because he noticed that there's an intense tightness on his chest.

Then, at the end of the dark hallway, he could see a wooden door looked similar to his door. He moved his hand to reach out to the door handle and with a single tuck, he then pressed the grip softly and opened the door slowly while his mind was quite anxious of anticipating what could be in the inside of this mysterious room.

In that room, he saw his mother was lying in her bed and he noticed that she no longer moved. He could see a lot of tubes were attached to his mother and he honestly didn't know what the tubes were used for. But, what he did know that he saw a figure of a blond haired man was kneeling on his legs near the bed where his mother was lying silently. The man was facing to the direction of his mother, legs was kneeling emotionlessly, with his upper body was leaning forward to the bed and his face was buried on the bed sheet. And that figure, was his father.

In his dream, Minato was crying his cerulean eyes off and his expression was looked terribly sad. The sound of the sobbing was really enveloping the entire room, filling the every corner of the room with his heartbreaking cry. Naruto remembered the dream and in that dream everything that he felt was so real. Everything that he saw, everything that he heard, everything that he touched and everything that he felt were all so real to him. It was as if he wasn't dreaming at all.

He looked at his father's crying face and he could feel the inside of him was tearing apart. He never liked it seeing Minato in so much pain like that and that's why every time he saw his father was sobbing so painful he could feel a sharp glass was stabbing his heart straightly. He wanted to soothe him, even though it was just a dream, he really wanted to comfort Minato and take away his aching pain. In his dream, he wandered what could possibly was happening that was able to make his father shedding his tears with so much pain like that.

Although it was just a dream, it felt incredibly real for him. He could still remember how his chest was squeezed tightly by the sharp pain and it made him having difficulty to breathe. He couldn't even imagine the pain that his father had been through to be looked so miserable and depressed like that. Even by watching Minato's face, he could feel the throbbing ache in his chest spinning and churning inside of him, making him feel so terrible.

He then looked at his mother, and he noticed that her eyelids were closed and her face was completely paled like the moon making a perfect contrast with her fiery long hair that lied on each side of her head. Her expression was stoic, expressionless and nonchalant. And, he saw that her breathing was... absent. It didn't take that long for Naruto to notice what was happening in his dream. Naruto instantly knew that the harsh fact that made his father to be hurt so much like that. His mother had just died on her bed and that's why his father was tragically crying so sad.

It was so real... too real for him. And, he couldn't hold it anymore.

He cried... he suddenly cried when every jumbled piece was finally put in the right place and gave him a straight conclusion. He was crying out loud from the bottom of his lung when he knew that his mother had just died, in his dream. It was too much for him and he couldn't take it anymore. He cried and he gapped his mouth desperately so that he could still inhale a few breath of air, but he knew that he couldn't do it. His breathing went totally erratic as the sharp knives were lunging on his chest, severing his broken heart even more. And then he couldn't let it anymore, he ran to his mother's side and decided to weep near her just like his father.

He looked at his weeping father and, although he was also crying out loud, he didn't want Minato to cry like that as if something inside of him had just died. Both the pain of seeing his father was crying so miserably and the pain of seeing his mother was no longer alive really hurt him a lot although it was just a dream. He remembered that in his dream, he felt so cold and so sad. He instantly wrapped his arms to his father and decided to soothe his pain... only to be pushed away abruptly by his father...

Wait a minute... That was not supposed to be happened! Naruto remembered exactly that his previous nightmare was supposedly to stop right after he wrapped his arms around his father! So, why would he...?

Of course... While his mind was busy wandering aimlessly trying to remember his previous dream, he didn't notice that he was then also falling to his slumber and coincidentally, dreamt about the continuation of his scarring dream.

His dream was a definition of a complete nightmare. He didn't know that he could also be hurt in his dream. He didn't know that he would also be treated like this in his dream world. He didn't know why or what he did do to deserve such hurtful things like this. As if the hurt that he had experienced in his real world wasn't enough. He couldn't believe that he had to feel like this, tortured severely both in his dream and in his reality. He then wondered sadly where's a place where he didn't have to feel hurt anymore, if both of his reality and his dream world weren't.

"It was all your fault!" said the angry Minato to the blond boy angrily as he then pushed Naruto harshly until Naruto was staggered a little bit.

Having been pushed away abruptly like that, Naruto winced his expression because of his throbbing pain on his chest and on his back as he then was abruptly landed on the floor with his back first. Even though it was just a dream, Naruto was sure that the pain that was lingering on his skin was almost too real. It was pretty much hurt, in both mentally and physically.

Naruto was pretty shocked, and it's not because of the abrupt push from his father. But, it was more because of his father that was straightly and furiously blaming him for Kushina's death. It was pretty oblivious for Naruto to be shouted like that. It's not that he wasn't thinking about it; he had already guessed that his father was pretty much angry at him and secretly blamed him for his mother's death. But, wow, he didn't know that it was hurt ten thousand times more when his father was frontally blaming him like that. That sharp pain on his chest was the proof of it! As he could feel unimaginable pain stabbing his chest constantly after he heard that his father was blaming him like that.

And, God, the pain was just too real for him.

He couldn't breathe, and his constant sobbing didn't help at all... The intense pain that was coming from the severed hole of his heart was disrupting his breathing making it very hard for him just to inhale some air for his needy lungs. He gapped his mouth and he desperately tried to calm his breathing but it was pretty much useless. The sharp knives that stabbed him hurtfully just wouldn't let him to breathe and it just wouldn't stop to hurt Naruto, indefinitely torturing him with guilt, until he felt like total garbage that's unworthy of living.

Having been blamed like that, Naruto couldn't help but to cry even more from his abused murky blue eyes.

"D-d-dad... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." pleaded Naruto dejectedly in between his weeping.

Naruto cried, cried, and cried again having been blamed like that. He didn't know why he could be such a crybaby like that. But, it was tolerable though, especially after he had been blamed of his mother's death by none other than his caring father. How could he hold his tears anymore?

And, judging from the pain on his chest... the intense sobbing and sniffing that he was doing... the furious looks on his father... the loud and hurtful shouting that Minato said... the dream was just felt too real...

Naruto instantly was kneeling down on his legs in front of his father as he begged and pleaded desperately for his father's forgiveness. Naruto was feeling pretty guilty, having been blamed like that. Deep down, he already knew and felt much guilty because of it. He knew that he sometimes was self-loathing himself because of the terrible accident that had happened in his reality. He always felt responsible of it; he thought that he was the one that took away his mother's life. But, he wished that his father wasn't blaming him this frontally. It's hurt him more to be blamed straightly like this. And, that's why there's nothing he could do besides crying so pathetically and begged desperately on his knees.

But of course, his nightmare just wouldn't stop hurting him more than this.

Naruto was begging on his knees and then he reached out his hands to hold his father's legs as he wished that his father would forgive him after Minato saw that he was begging on his knees. But then, Minato said,

"Don't touch me! You demon child!" shouted Minato angrily to him as he yanked and tucked his body backwards so that he didn't have to be touched by Naruto.

'D-d-demon ch-ch-child...? H-h-h-e ca-ca-called me... de-de-demon child?' thought Naruto sadly in his mind.

That was very unpredictable for him. It was something that he wasn't even thought in his mind. He didn't know that his father would... address him that way. He didn't know that his father would have a heart to call him with such things. He didn't know that his father would call him as a demon child. And that pain was just too much for him to hold.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I know that you hate me now... I know that I was wrong... I know that I was the reason that my mother was dead... I'm sorry..." said Naruto apologetically in between his tears.

Naruto had already known that he was the reason that his mother was dead and he already felt responsible about it. He knew it and he felt pretty much guilty about it, sometimes he just wished that he could swap his place with his mom. But he knew that it was too much to ask. Deep down, he knew that his father blamed him for it. But in the reality, he thought that his father was just a coward to say that out to him frontally. If only Naruto knew that his father wouldn't blame him for Kushina's death...

And now, his dream was haunting him with the guilt that he felt in his life. He didn't know that his father would blame him like this. Minato then said it again, only to hurt him more...

"Sorry won't bring her back!" said Minato angrily to his son as he glared daggers inside of Naruto's crying eyes.

Minato's sharp blue eyes were piercing thoroughly to Naruto's abused eyes. He glared his death glare angrily, and in his eyes... were filled by anger, regret, and sad. Naruto knew that his father was angry to him. Naruto also knew that his father's eyes were looked so sad because he had just seen that Kushina was died in front of him. But, the regret... Naruto didn't know why his father's eyes were filled with regret... On the same side, Naruto's eyes were filled with agony, pain and guilt which were all equally caused by the pain of being blamed of his mother's death by his own father and because he was labeled as _a demon child_ by the one that he really loved.

So much pain... so much hurt... so much guilt... so many tears spent... He asked to himself when it would all be ended... or it wouldn't be ended at all? Until he's crushed beyond his imagination... left nothing inside of him but his body and turned untouchable? Or he's going to be tortured mentally, till he was pushed to his limit and decided to end his misery by himself? Naruto knew that he was strong enough to not do such thing... He believed that whatever pain that was making him hurt so much... there would still be a way to ease the ache... but could he still be that strong after his dream was ended? God, if it's just a dream please just wake me up! thought Naruto in his mind.

"I know... I know... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." repeated Naruto continuously in between his tears as was still begging on his knees, so that his father would forgive him.

Naruto couldn't do anything but to just say how sorry he was because he really didn't know what to do. He didn't deny that he was guilty and he knew that he was worth it. But, he just couldn't watch his father to be very mad at him like this. He would do anything until his father forgave him for his mistake. He would gladly beg, beg, and beg on his knees with his eyes filled with the abused tears of his until Minato forgave him and stopped hurting him like this because Naruto knew that he couldn't take it if his father hated him like this.

Even if it's just a dream... it felt so real for him... he could really feel how his tears were flowing down to his cheek making a perfect trace from his murky blue eyes. He could easily feel how much hurt was stabbing and lunging on his chest brutally making him having a difficulty to breathe. God, how he wished that he would wake up now...

"You are the one that's supposed to be dead! Not her! If it hadn't been for you, she wouldn't have been dead!" accused Minato furiously to his son.

That was so cruel... Minato had just to push him down on his knees, spitted him out, stomped him, then kicked him and spitted him again mentally hurting Naruto off until there's nothing left inside of him. He wondered when this hurtful dream would end... When his misery would stop... or it was too much to ask?

Naruto then apologized again to his dad, secretly wishing that there's still a space in his father's heart that would forgive him. But, Naruto knew better than that...

"I know... I'm sorry dad... I know... please don't hate me... please... I'm so sorry..." pleaded Naruto sadly to his father, with his eyes still abused with his tears.

Naruto knew that he could accept all the blame and all the verbal abuse that his father launched to him, with all the venom that was spitting out from Minato's mouth. But, there's just one thing that he couldn't accept. The one simple thing that could make his life felt so empty and so useless rendering him to feel so meaningless as if all the bright light in the world had just gone. It was when his father hated him. He couldn't accept it. He didn't want the one that he really loved was now hated him so much.

How he really wished that his father didn't hate him like this... but then, Minato glared angrily to his son and said,

"Don't hate you? Hah! You think I _love _you? No! I don't care about you! I don't care whether you live or not! It was all just an act!" said Minato to the 'demon child' angrily.

That was pretty harsh...

The moment when his father said that he didn't love him and he didn't even care for him... was really hurting Naruto off. Even though, it was just a dream but the hurt was as real as it could be. He felt a new pain was throbbing in his chest after he heard that his father didn't care about him. The stabbing pain was now churning and bleeding his heart out, and if possible, giving him more pain that he couldn't even imagined. The intense feeling was squeezing his chest tightly and it made him gasped out a sharp agonizing cry.

Naruto felt like trash... He felt pretty horrible of himself to know that his father didn't love him... to know that his love was just all an act... He couldn't help but to let out an intense sharp of breath when the aching pain was severing his chest terribly as the tears were flowing down from his azure eyes. He was still weeping at the fact that his father didn't love him, when he then said again,

"B-b-b-but... dad... I _love _you... I _care _about you... Wouldn't mom want you to..." said Naruto sincerely in between his tears. Naruto couldn't accept the fact that his father didn't love him, because Naruto surely loved and cared about him so much.

But still, it was too much for him. He sincerely gave his heart to his father only to find out that Minato threw it directly to his face. And after that, Minato spitted him right on his face. Yes, no wonder Naruto felt like a piece of garbage... unworthy to be loved...

"You think she _loved_ you? No! She didn't! She didn't even want you! You're just _a mistake_ that is happening in both of our lives! And God, how lucky for us, that _we_ have to be stuck with _you_!" regretted Minato angrily to his son.

And now, Naruto finally noticed the reason why his father's eyes were filled with regret... It was because Minato really regretted the very existence of his own son! Was God really not existed? Or was God really had abandoned him because of his love with his own father? Then, who's responsible of giving him such painful dream like this? Suffocating him until he couldn't breathe with the continuous stabbing on his chest... Making him feel like a piece of trash, a dirty piece of garbage that nobody wanted... And, it just made his heart felt pretty much worse knowing that his father, whom he really loved as a 'lover', was the one who said the hurtful things to him.

"I... I..." staggered Naruto sullenly as he could feel another sharp piece of glass was stabbing his chest again. Before he could comprehend about what was happening, Minato decided to hurt him again, he then said.

"And, I don't _love_ you! I'd never ever _love_ you!" said Minato angrily to the blonde boy.

"D-d-dad... I..." stuttered Naruto sadly as the tears were flowing down wildly from his eyes making his vision went more blur than before.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your father! I don't want to be your father! You demon child!" said Minato harshly to his son.

That was pretty cruel...

Minato just kept hurting his son over and over again, stabbing Naruto's chest thoroughly and made Naruto cried in agonizing pain.

Naruto was so speechless and felt so empty after he heard such hurtful things from his very own father. He didn't know what to think, to feel, or to say. God, for a moment he thought that this all wasn't a dream, because Naruto was pretty sure that the intense pain that was throbbing in his chest cruelly was just too real. But, then Naruto thought something... something that was pretty much worse than this. What if his dream turned out to be a reality? What if when he finally woke up from his nightmare, Minato would still be angry with him?

Seeing that Naruto didn't respond of what he had just said, Minato decided to add again,

"You bring nothing but misfortune! You bring nothing but a trouble! You are a curse for all of us!" said Minato angrily to the weeping blond boy.

And now... for a moment Naruto felt like his heart was just stopped. Nicely done, Minato! Just take away everything that he has! Hurt him! Do it! Make sure that there's nothing left inside of him! Make sure you hurt him until he bleed out his heart!

He finally heard the last judgment of his father of which it was something that Naruto really wished that his father hadn't said it. Because, that last word was really pushing Naruto to fall out of the cliff drowned in his pathetic misery. He couldn't believe that his father thought that Naruto was a curse to his life. And that last word... had just made his soul died within him.

Now, he was pretty sure that there's nothing left inside of him. His father had taken it away, ate up all his heart, and left him suffering and bleeding his heart out.

Naruto could feel that his knees were trembling as he then fell to the ground, faced downward. He quickly used his hands to maintain his weight so that he didn't have to fall with his face on to the floor. And, he was crying a loud... God knows how much hurt that he had felt for today in both of his dream, and in his reality. It was just too much for Naruto. Everyone had a limit... And, Naruto definitely had reached his limit. As if it weren't enough, the sound of his angry father was repeating on his mind. Pounding his mind with the harsh fact that he was nothing but a misery for Minato... crushing his heart and accusing him that he was a curse to the family... blaming him thoroughly for something that he didn't really do.

God, please just end this damn dream already... thought Naruto sadly.

Just when Naruto was still crying for his miserable life, Minato suddenly turned his back and walked away from the painful memories in the room. He walked slowly and surely leaving the hurting Naruto in vain. Hearing that his dad was walking away from him, Naruto suddenly glanced around and he noticed that his father had already gone... along with his mother.

Although his eyes were still blurred because of his tears, Naruto was able to look around with his cerulean eyes. There he noticed that he was all alone in the dark corridor again. He looked around and he couldn't find anything but a dark empty hall surrounded with gloomy silence. He quickly glanced around with his eyes, scanning so hard all over the dark hallway, trying to find anything to prove that he wasn't alone. But, he couldn't. He was all alone in this place. And the feelings suddenly struck his heart enveloping him with fears that he couldn't even imagine.

The fear of being all alone...

Naruto's mind suddenly went awry as the fears were trying to seep deeply to his mind and chased his sanity away. And as if it weren't enough, the throbbing pain in his chest wasn't even eased a little bit. In fact, it was worsened after he noticed that he was left all alone by the love of his life... He could feel another sharp pain was lunging on his chest, stabbing straightly to his heart, squeezing it tightly and made him feel like he was being choked.

'Please... just please... let it be end...' said Naruto sadly in his mind.

Naruto then didn't know anything to do anymore. He started to run through the dark corridor but it would seem that it was useless. Naruto was only moving infinitely throughout the corridor. He was stuck in this dark hallway without anything but himself. He felt so lonely... and the pain of being lonely was just hurt him again. Knowing that he was left all alone, Naruto broke down into tears again before he started to be broken apart even more.

He was crying, yet again, knowing the harsh fact that his father was finally left him all alone. He cried, cried, and cried although his throat felt like it was burning due to the dryness on his throat. Naruto knew that he was breaking apart... pieces by pieces of his good memories that he spent with his father was slipping away as he noticed that he was all alone now.

It was pretty hard for Naruto. Even though he knew that his love to his father would be an unrequited love, but he didn't know that it would be this hurtful for him. He first thought that it would be hurt, but he didn't know that it would be _this_ hurt. It was too much for him to bear... No, it was too hard for anyone to bear.

Knowing that his father was finally left him... Naruto felt like he had no reason to live... And being held in this dark corridor with no one near him, definitely wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps. The sound was breaking the gloomy silence in the dark corridor besides Naruto's sobbing. He glanced around to find the source of the sound, and when he noticed that it was coming from in front of him. He quickly paced his speed to find the source of the sound. Although his eyes were still filled with tears, Naruto gathered all his might to hold his tears, so that he could see clearly while he was running to the dissipating footsteps. He mentally crossed his fingers hoping that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

He was running throughout the infinite dark hallway when he saw someone was walking steadily in front of him. And that person was none other than his father. Naruto could see his father was walking away gradually from him with his back was faced towards Naruto.

Seeing that his father was walking away from him, Naruto could feel the throbbing pain was haunting him again. He couldn't let his father to walk away from his life like that. No, he wouldn't accept it! Not when he was still able to do something about it! He stopped for a moment, and then he gathered all of his breath and he shouted at his leaving father, calling for him.

"D-d-dad! Wait!" shouted Naruto loudly as he hoped that Minato would hear and take notice of him.

But, nothing's happened.

Minato was still walking steadily through out the dark corridor, surely leaving Naruto behind him. And, seeing that his father wasn't responding about Naruto's shouting, Naruto then decided to shout again. This time he took a very long deep breath and then shouted louder than his previous one.

"Wait! Dad! Wait! Please don't leave me here!" shouted Naruto as he raised his voice tone much more.

But still, Minato wasn't responding about the call. The Fourth Hokage's back was walking further away from him and suddenly it struck Naruto so fast. Naruto suddenly knew that the reason that made his father didn't responding to his call. He remembered his darkest part of his dream... the part when Minato was very enraged of him... the part when Minato accused him as a demon child... a misfortune... or a curse... Naruto started to apologize again.

"Please... please... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." said Naruto apologetically to his father.

But the blond Hokage wasn't even responding at all. He was still doing the same thing that he had been doing, walking away from Naruto. And seeing that Minato wasn't even intending to stop, Naruto paced his feet again to catch up with his leaving father. He was running quicker than he previously was, so that he could finally meet up with his father again and he would hold him tight.

This time, Naruto decided to not leave his father anymore.

"Dad! Please... Listen to me... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." said Naruto remorsefully as he was speeding up his run to catch up with Minato.

But still, Minato was walking indifferently as if Naruto wasn't existed at all. And, seeing that Minato was still leaving him, Naruto suddenly felt that his chest was turned uneasy and squeezed by his childhood fears. No... He didn't want to be lonely anymore... And to think that he would be lonely if Minato left him, his azure eyes were stinging again. And, Naruto knew that his tears would fall again from his eyes.

"Please... I love you... please don't leave me... please..."pleaded Naruto in between his sobbing.

Still, Minato didn't look at him for a second. He was still walking away from Naruto, and having to see Minato's back was going further and further away from him. Naruto's abused eyes were severing in tears even more.

"Dad... I'm sorry... sorry that I love you... please... please... just... just..." begged Naruto in between his tears.

Naruto couldn't help it anymore... His lungs felt like it was burnt after that long run... But still, he was still forcing himself to run like crazy until he could catch up with his father. But, even though he had been running so fast, he just couldn't catch up with his father. He focused all of his power to his feet so that he could run even faster, but unfortunately it was useless. No matter how fast he was running to catch up with Minato... he just couldn't.

Although his eyes were now all blurred because of his tears, Naruto still forced himself to pace up his speed. Simply, because Naruto was not someone that would easily give up. That was until... He tripped over his feet and fell harshly to the ground making a loud 'thump' as his chest was pressed abruptly to the ground. And once he fell to the ground, the depression and the lonely was embracing him to the further darkness.

"Don't leave me here... I... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... just... don't leave me alone..." said Naruto as he then closed his eyes hoping that he would wake up soon.

He was too weak to catch up with his leaving father. And now, he could only hear his father's footsteps were slowly dissipating from the dark corridor and in minutes, Naruto knew that the footsteps would go away soon... but wait a minute... there was another footsteps!

Naruto was still lying weakly on the dark corridor, faced downward when he noticed that the footsteps were coming from in front of him. He slightly opened his eyes and glanced at the direction. And, there he could see it.

He could see not so far from the dark corridor where he was lying, was an opened door with a bright light coming from the other side of the door, emanating a lot of warmth and happiness. He wanted to see what was on the other side of the door but Naruto was too weak to walk and pass the door. He could only watch the inside of the door from a far.

On the other side of the door, he could see a view that was very similar to the Hokage's office. And, inside of the room, he swore that there was just so much happiness and warmth that was coming out from the room; it brought such contrary with Naruto's dark hallway. As he was still admiring the warmth feeling that was coming from the inside of the room, Naruto then heard a voice coming out from the room.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan!" the voice of a little boy was ringing and coming out from the Hokage's office.

The boy was pretty small and pretty cute. He was probably in about the age of five or six and he was wearing a dark tee with a red swirl in front of it and a pair of orange shorts with a black shoes. His hair was naturally blond and his face was almost like Naruto's face. The boy looked like a carbon copy of Naruto, yet the only difference was the blond boy didn't have whiskers, unlike Naruto and the boy's eyes were hazel instead of cerulean.

Naruto was pretty confused seeing someone that was looked so much like him, he then couldn't help but to wonder,

'What...? Who is that boy..? Who is he calling with _Tou-chan_...?' wondered Naruto in his mind.

It didn't take that long for Naruto to answer his own question. He looked deeper to the 'happy view' in front of him and he noticed that the gleeful blond boy was running enthusiastically to a figure in front of him. Then, the boy was jumping eagerly and sat happily on the man's lap. The boy then grinned out happily towards the man with a grin that looked like Naruto's signature grin. And somehow, the warmth view in front of him, made Naruto jealous a little bit. He remembered the day when he was acting similarly just like the boy, with his father.

And, then an intense shock was hitting Naruto's head abruptly. When he noticed that, the man that was sitting with the boy was none other than the Fourth Hokage. It was his father with his face expression's looked very happy and joyful.

"Ha ha ha, my one and only Kosuke!" said Minato happily to his 'son' as he then hugged the boy closely with his arms to reply the blond boy's hug back.

Naruto was pretty stunned seeing that his father was hugging so gently with the blond boy. He knew that look! It was the same look that Naruto got from his father about ten years ago. It didn't take that long for Naruto to notice it. The energetic blond boy that his father previously called 'Kosuke' and the blond boy was calling the Fourth Hokage with 'Tou-chan'. All of the jumbled piece suddenly formed into one conclusion...

'What? one and only? No... no... It can't be...' denied Naruto sadly in his mind. Clearly Naruto didn't want to admit such things! After all, this was just a pathetic dream of his!

Suddenly, another voice was coming from that room. But, the voice was different. It was gentle and kind of motherly. Somehow, it made Naruto to remember about his mother. The voice then said,

"Kosuke-kun, you know that your father is busy." said the motherly voice to the blond boy 'Kosuke'.

"But Ka-chan! I want to play with Tou-chan!" replied Kosuke back to the woman.

As if Naruto's nightmare weren't enough. He just had to be tortured again, now didn't he?

He looked at the woman and he noticed some similarities that the woman had with the blond boy. The woman had a straight brunette hair that was pretty long and her eyes were hazel colored too.

'Ka-chan? Don't tell me that woman is...' said Naruto sadly in his mind.

Naruto couldn't accept the fact that the brunette woman was called 'Ka-chan' by the blond boy. Because that would mean... Before he could finish his thought, he heard his father was talking again.

"It's okay, Sakaki. Besides, I already miss him so much!" said Minato to the brunette woman as he then smiled gently to 'his son'.

Hearing that Minato was talking like that, Naruto couldn't help but to feel an intense jealousy in his chest. And, the envious feeling was also hurting him too. He couldn't let his father to do the same thing to the boy what Minato was doing to him 10 years ago. Naruto was also wondering who the brunette woman was, that his father even called her 'Sakaki' as if Minato had known the woman for so long.

'No... no... Dad... please...' begged Naruto further to his father.

Deep down, Naruto already knew all the answer that he sought. He just didn't want to admit it... He didn't want to see... that his father was happy with someone else...

"Wow, you don't miss me Minato? I'm hurt." said the brunette woman playfully to the blond Hokage.

"Ha ha ha, what are you talking about? Of course, I miss you... You are my one and only..." replied Minato to 'Sakaki'.

Watching such romantic manners in both of them, Naruto was pretty scared as he noticed that his greatest fears were coming true. Although it was just a dream, but it was just felt so real for him. And, he couldn't help it. No, he couldn't... He didn't want to see that his father was pretty happy with his 'lover'. Naruto didn't want to accept it... He would deny it as much as he could...

'No... no... no... Don't say it... please don't say it...' wished Naruto wistfully.

But, his nightmare just wouldn't stop to torture him...

"I love you _too_, Minato." said Sakaki to her lover.

And the last judgment was finally pounded. Minato was pretty happy with his new lover, the woman called Sakaki. She had also bore him his child... And, their perfect love was gifted with the born of the blond boy called Kosuke. They were a pretty happy family and it was very wonderful life for Minato. The happy wonderful life that didn't involve Naruto at all.

Of course, Naruto couldn't accept it. He couldn't let his father to go away from him. No, he couldn't do that. He was pretty hurt and sad having seen such warm and loving family that his father turned out to have. And, it made him feeling so sad... And, it also made him grieving in pain.

Now, it was clear for him... His father would never be his... His love would just be an unrequited love.

Knowing such hurtful fact, it made Naruto to grunt out a sharp cry. It was a voiceless cry... He gapped his mouth to cry out the hurt feelings. He tried to cry from the bottom of his lungs but his cry was voiceless noting that he was hurt a lot. Indeed, he was hurt beyond what his imagination could comprehend.

To finally see that the one that he really loved was happy with someone else beside him...

The pain of an unrequited love...

It was pretty much hurt...

"No... no... Please, don't do this to me..." begged Naruto sadly in between his cries.

He tried to get up and ran straightly to the 'happy room', but the room was gradually slipping further away from him... And, Naruto knew that he couldn't do anything to stop it... He could only hear their voice were slipping further and further away from him as he paced up his speed to catch up with them.

"Nee... Tou-chan, let's eat Ramen for today!" said Kosuke to 'his father'.

"Alright, Kosuke-kun! Let's go!" replied Minato back.

Naruto was running... running and running, and he didn't know how far that he had run. But, he didn't care about it. He ran, ran and ran even so his lungs were felt like being burnt constantly. He just couldn't let his father to go away with the happy family of his... Leaving Naruto all alone and hurt in the dark corridor like this.

"No! Don't go! Please don't go!" shouted Naruto desperately as he was still pacing his speed up to catch up with the leaving warmth.

He was running with his tears were dropping to his side as he paced his speed quickly. But, every time he ran, every time he shouted, and every time he wished that they would all just stop and not just leaving him like this. Nothing was happened.

It was all useless...

He was still running desperately still hoping that he could somehow catch them. But, deep down Naruto knew better than that. He knew that he couldn't catch up with them because he could now feel his running was turned slower and slower than before. Naruto's body was on his limit. He knew that he couldn't run anymore... but still, he wouldn't give up. Naruto just wouldn't give up and let his father went with his new special one. No, he couldn't let him go and leaving him all alone like this!

Minato was all he had... Minato was the only one that he loved... No, he couldn't... he couldn't...

He couldn't run anymore... as his legs just betrayed him.

He tripped again and fell to the hard floor with his face hit abruptly to the ground sending intense pain to his face. But, still the intense pain on his head was nothing if it was compared with the severed heart of his. He cried again... but it wasn't because of the physical pain... it was because he was hurt so much to know and to actually see that his father just went away out of his life...

Knowing that he didn't have any chance anymore to catch up with his father, Naruto then said weakly...

"Dad... No... Wait for me... No... please... I will be lonely... just please... don't leave me here... don't..."

As he let the darkness to embrace him further, he closed his eyes hoping that he could hold out his tears... hoping that the intense pain on his chest just would go away... hoping that he would finally...

'Let it be quick then...' thought Naruto sadly before he closed his eyes further and let the depression to hug him tightly taking him down even further in to the darkness of a loneliness. For a moment, Naruto finally gave up of his life...

And, he finally woke up from his painful nightmare.

Naruto opened up his eyes and he could see that he was no longer in the dark corridor. He opened his eyes and he could see the ceiling of his room. Knowing that it was all just a dream, he instantly woke up from his bed and sat hazily on his bed. And, God how much relieved that he could feel knowing that the painful nightmare was finally gone.

"It was just a dream?" said Naruto in surprised as he touched his face to make sure that the previous experience was just a dream. When he noticed that there's nothing hurt in his face, he inhaled a lot of air letting it fill his lungs completely before he then sighed in relieve.

"Oh God... Oh, thank God..." said Naruto as he was also rubbing his chest to make sure that the pain on his chest weren't real. Naruto was pretty happy that he could wake up from his endless nightmare. When, suddenly...

"Naruto...you're awake?" said a very familiar voice near him.

That familiar voice was belonged to his father. Minato was sitting gently on the right side of Naruto's bed. He then looked at Naruto with his azure eyes filled with total concern. Of course, Minato would wait and help Naruto whenever he's having a nightmare. It was because Minato cared his son so much.

"Dad?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

He looked at his father's face and he could feel so much concern was emanating from his father's face that it could make him cry. He was pretty happy but also pretty sad to see Minato's face like this. He was happy because he noticed that his father didn't leave him and to know that his father was still so caring to him. But, he was also sad because... He knew that his father was still in love with his special one. And, sooner or later, the sad depression that he saw on his dream would finally come true. Naruto knew that he couldn't let his dream to come into fruition. He would be very crushed, now that he finally had experienced it in his dream, he couldn't take it anymore.

Seeing that Naruto was still speechless and still looked incredibly sad, Minato wanted to hug his son so bad. He wanted to rub the tears that were still left on Naruto's azure eyes, he wanted to hug his son and promise him that his nightmare had already gone. But, of course, Minato knew that he couldn't do so. Naruto was pretty much hurt because of him and Minato knew that Naruto wouldn't let Minato to touch him. He was in a very dilemmatic position right now... He didn't want the same cold hand that hit his own son before was also the same hand that comforted him. Besides, Naruto was pretty hurt right now, so he didn't want to hurt him even more... And, that's why he decided to wait. Minato then said,

"You've been crying so loud..." said Minato comfortingly to his son. Minato wanted to show that he cared about Naruto and he wanted Naruto to know that he was also a very special person for him. But, seeing that his son was still playing the silent game, Minato then decided to add again,

"Anything that you want to talk about?" asked Minato soothingly to his son as he moved his hand to touch Naruto's blanket.

Actually, he wanted to touch Naruto's hand but he wasn't pretty sure that Naruto wanted to be touched by him and that's why he just touched his blanket.

But, still. Naruto was pretty speechless and very busy thinking in his mind. Naruto was also still staring at his father in disbelief. His cerulean eyes were filled with a lot of thoughts that was hovering in his mind. It seemed that Naruto was also in a dilemmatic position.

'He's going to leave me... for his special one... and I ... I can't hold it to watch him happy together... with his new family...' thought Naruto sadly in his mind.

Minato was still looking at Naruto's eyes soothingly waiting for Naruto to talk with him about whatever that he was feeling right now. Minato knew that he shouldn't make the first move especially not when Naruto was acting like this. He knew that he was the one that was very guilty after such incident that he'd done to Naruto. And, even though, he would gladly beg on his knees for forgiveness, Minato was pretty anxious after seeing Naruto was crying a lot in his sleep.

He also heard that Naruto was apologizing to him a lot and Naruto screamed that he didn't want to be left alone while he was sleeping. The blond Hokage knew that whatever happened in Naruto's dream was something that made the little kitsune to feel that way. But, Minato didn't want Naruto to feel that way! If only Naruto would just know that his father really cared about him...

"Naruto?" asked Minato caringly as he still waited for Naruto to talk with him.

Unfortunately, Naruto really didn't want to talk anymore. He had been talking a lot in his dream and it made his throat felt like being burnt or as if he had just drunk a bottle of bleach. To tell you the truth, after having experienced with such nightmare, Naruto really wanted to talk and to hug Minato tightly because he didn't want to feel lonely again. But, he also knew that his father shouldn't know about his dream.

'No... He can't know about this... he'll... no... it's just a dream... but... but... I...' thought Naruto sadly in his mind as he then mentally frowned a little due to the sudden ache that resurfacing again.

Naruto looked away to his windowpane and he then said,

"Dad, please, I don't want to talk anymore." said Naruto weakly to the blond Hokage.

Indeed, Naruto didn't want to talk anymore. He was too tired of everything, his eyes had been abused severely with his tears and he believed that there's nothing left inside of him again after he noticed that his father would eventually leave him like that. But, even though his logic really wanted to leave Minato, his feelings and his fears told him to do the opposite. No, he didn't want Minato to leave him... He wanted to be with him even so his father had his very own special one. Naruto would fight for his love because he knew that the pain was just too much for him if he ever saw his father was so happy being with his special one.

Seeing that Naruto didn't want to talk, Minato then said to him,

"I'm done talking too." said the older blond to the looking away boy.

"…" And, Naruto was speechless.

He knew that if his father was really done talking then maybe Minato would just leave him alone like that. But, would Naruto want it if his father left him alone? So that he could grieving over into his painful memories as his nightmare was resurfacing again? No. Naruto didn't want Minato to leave. And that's why he tilted his head to look at his father's expression. He was very relieved to see that his father's expression didn't really show a sign that Minato would leave him in any minute.

But... his father's expression was something that was... new to Naruto. Minato's expression looked like a predator wanting to eat his prey and his eyes... his perfect sharp blue eyes... were it really that alluring before?

"That's why, I. Am. Not. Going to _talk_." said Minato slowly with a very low seducing husky voice that was somewhat like music to Naruto's ears.

Naruto looked in disbelief as his father was leaning forward to his face until there were just separated by a few inches as Minato's eyes were still piercing deeply into Naruto's abused eyes. The deep intense sight of his father's ocean eyes was somewhat captivating him thoroughly that he didn't notice that Minato moved his hands and with a sudden move, Minato gently pinned Naruto's down to the bed.

Of course, the moment when Minato was pinning Naruto to the bed with his hot breath washing over Naruto's neck was sending a lot of electrical impulse to Naruto's brain. And, God, his breath was so mouth watering... And the scent... it was so musky...

"Wh-wh-what? Wh-wh-what a-a-re y-y-you do-do-doing?" staggered Naruto nervously.

Seeing that his father was pinning him down above him, Naruto couldn't really know what to do besides staggering. It was pretty weird and also a pretty good feeling to have his father's firm chest pressing tightly on his chest and how Naruto really liked it when his father was so close to him like this. Naruto really wanted to hug Minato closely, didn't he? But, no. Naruto was still to busy disbelieving of what had happened just now! He was still pretty stunned and quite shocked that it made him very speechless and embarrassed. Even though, the sign was just really obvious. Naruto just had to ask 'what are you doing?

"You don't want to talk, right? Good, because, I. Am. Going to… _Fuck_." purred Minato huskily as he looked deeply with his alluring eyes to the nervous eyes of his son.

And, the seductive sound was just pretty overwhelming for Naruto as it made his breathing went erratic. But of course, Naruto was able to hide his hyperventilating breath from his father. Although, Naruto really liked the warmth and the gentle caring that his father's body was emanating, Naruto was quite unsure of what he should do. That's why he just went speechless.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't responding the same way as Minato thought he would, Minato couldn't help but to feel self-conscious of what he had just done.

'Did I... overdo it? What if he feels disgusted?' thought Minato in his mind.

He thought that Naruto really wanted to do _it_ with him. But, now he wasn't really sure about it because Naruto sure seemed like he was in a great uneasiness.

"Wh-wh-what? What did you mean? B-b-but... You don't love me..." said Naruto in disbelief as he then frowned his dejected smile again.

Hearing that Naruto thought that he didn't love him, Minato couldn't help but to wince his expression because of the sudden ache that hurting his chest. Of course, he didn't want Naruto to thought that way. He really loved him! If only Naruto would just know it...

'I want it... but... but... No... no... no... if he... leaves me... I'll be hurt... I can't...' thought Naruto in his mind.

Naruto was lost in thought. He didn't know of what he should do. It seemed that what he thought and what he wanted was a two different thing. But then, Naruto suddenly remembered his painful dream that he had before...

'b-b-but... I... I... _that dream_..._the pain_... seeing him with other people... to know that _my love is an unrequited love_... it's too _painful_...' thought Naruto sadly in his mind.

Naruto's face expression turned more dejected than before as the poignant dream was suddenly resurfacing to his mind torturing his mind with the painful memories that he had just experienced in his dream. The nightmare was coming back and hurting Naruto once more time as he could feel the throbbing ache that he felt in his dream was coming back to his chest whenever he remembered that his father was leaving him alone with his special one.

'I... I don't want... that dream to be happened! No... I don't want to see him... with a new family like that... I don't my love to be unreciprocated!' thought Naruto in his mind.

Naruto could feel it again in his eyes the stinging sensation on his eyes. He knew that the painful tears were coming back to seep from his eyes and it made him cried for once more time. But, no, Naruto didn't fight the tears anymore. He was too weak to fight it and he couldn't help it but to let the drop of tears falling down from his azure eyes.

"Naruto? Oh, God! Naruto! What did I do wrong? Why are you crying? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel hurt like that!" said Minato surprised as he then instantly yanked his body backward to stop pinning Naruto. He sat near the edge of the bed again, and looked apologetically to his son.

He was pretty shocked seeing that Naruto was crying off his face again, he thought that it was because of him! He thought that he had hurt him again! And, the very thought of it really hurt Minato so much as he could feel the sharp glass was stabbing directly to his chest. He didn't know that Naruto really thought him like that... He didn't know that Naruto didn't want anything to do with him anymore... He didn't know that he had gone too far and it made Naruto to cry again. He then added again,

"I'll go! If it makes you feel better, I'll just go... Okay? Just don't cry anymore Naruto... I can't stand it to see you hurting like this... I care about you, you know..." said Minato soothingly to his crying son as he moved his hands to wipe Naruto's tears.

Seeing that Minato would go away from him, Naruto couldn't let but to stop it! No, he didn't want Minato to leave him like that! Not like his painful nightmare!

"No, Dad! Please don't go!" shouted Naruto loudly in between his tears as he then leaned forward and wrapped his arms to his father tightly. He wrapped his hands on Minato's back to hug him tightly and laid his head on his father's chest as he kept sobbing his tears out.

'I thought that I could leave you... but I can't... not after that dream... I don't want to leave you... I can't let you... to be with other people... I love you so much... that I can't let you go... I...' thought Naruto sadly in his mind as he wrapped his arms tighter.

Having been hugged suddenly with Naruto, Minato couldn't help but to feel confused. He didn't know what happened to his son. He didn't know why Naruto was suddenly hugging him like this.

'He... hugged me...? Why? I thought that he didn't want me to touch him anymore?' thought Minato confused in his mind.

Minato was pretty confused of what was just happening. He didn't know what he should do now. Deep down, Minato really wanted to hug Naruto back. But, he was still afraid that Naruto would push him away if he hugged him back. And so, Minato decided to just let Naruto do whatever he wanted and let all the tears to come out.

"Naruto...?" asked Minato to his son to confirm what was just happening.

But, Naruto didn't reply Minato back. He was just crying and hugging his father tighter than before. Naruto knew that he didn't want Minato to leave him and he really just couldn't accept it if his father left him and that's why he hugged Minato tightly.

'He must be very scared of his nightmare...' thought Minato in his mind.

Minato couldn't help it anymore. He couldn't watch his son to cry out his heart like this anymore. No, he couldn't! And, instantly it made Minato to wrap his arms around Naruto to reciprocally hug Naruto back. He moved his arms and wrapped it tightly around his crying son. He didn't care if Naruto pushed him away when he hugged him like this. He just couldn't help it. He really wanted to soothe away all of his son's pain. He loved and he really cared about his son! That's why he couldn't help but to soothe away all Naruto fears and Naruto's pain.

On the contrary of what Minato first thought, Naruto didn't even reject him. In fact, the hug that Minato gave to him was something that Naruto was longing for a long time especially after the painful nightmare that he just had.

'Oh, god... this warmth... I miss this warmth so much... No... no... I don't want him to leave me... I can't let him to leave me... to watch him leave me like that... just like in my dream... I... I... I'll be lonely... I don't want to be lonely... I... Dad... I don't want you to leave me... please don't leave me... I'm...' thought Naruto happily in his mind.

Naruto was pretty happy to be able to hug his father like this. Finally, he was able to catch up with him and never let him go, unlike his previous nightmare before. Oh, how he had been longing for this warmth! And the relieved feeling just made Naruto to cry even louder that it made Minato's shirt to be wet of his painful tears. Yeah, he didn't want Minato to leave him. He wanted to hug Minato and let all of his painful memories went away.

Seeing that Naruto was crying louder and he hugged tighter, Minato then decided to hug Naruto closely with his arms promising so much comfort to his son.

"Just let it all out, Naruto..." said Minato soothingly to his son as he then tightened his hug.

How Naruto missed such warmth that was emanating from Minato's hug and it was something that made him very happy as he could feel so much love was coming from his father. And it made him very relieved to know that his love wasn't an unrequited love at all... He didn't know that his father really loved him so much... All the painful memories that he had before suddenly loosened up and went away as the wound inside of his chest was starting to be mended by the caring love of Namikaze Minato.

"Dad... I'm scared... I'm so scared..." said Naruto in between his tears.

Minato completely understood what his son was feeling right now, and so, he wrapped his arms tighter to make Naruto's fears went away. He held Naruto closely to his chest with his arms as if promising that he wouldn't ever leave him alone.

"It's okay... It's okay... I'm here now... I won't leave you alone..." said Minato gently to Naruto as he then wrapped his arms tighter and filled Naruto's heart with so much love.

The warmth that was coming from Minato completely filled the severed holes in Naruto's chest as the pain was slowly but surely was lifting off from inside of him. The warmth feeling was also embracing Naruto chasing away all his depression and let him feel that he was really loved. It made him feel so much happiness to know that he was loved by the person he loved the most, to know that his love was not an unrequited love...

――To Be Continued――

Author's Note

―**read this―**

The reason why I write about Naruto's nightmare is that because I want Naruto to realize that he couldn't ever leave his father. On previous chapters, he foolishly believed that he could leave him and let Minato be with his special one. But, later then, when he actually 'saw' Minato was so happy with the new family, Naruto felt so lonely. And, he realized that he couldn't afford Minato to leave him like that. That's why, he was so scared to even imagine the day where Minato leave him and it made him to desperately hug Minato with his arms, so that he could believe that his father didn't leave him.

He noticed that 'The Pain of an Unrequited Love' was just too much for him! And, that's why he didn't want to feel that kind of pain... he wouldn't let his love to be an unrequited love! So, he decided that Naruto didn't care anymore about his father's special one. He didn't care if his father didn't love him back... He didn't care if his father hated him and didn't even care about him... He would fight for his love and not just foolishly gave up! Because, after that dream, he realized that he couldn't live without Minato.

I think the last part of this chapter (when they hugged together) was pretty touching... *sniff*

―**End of read this―**

Alright, that's the end of chapter 6 for you. I hope this chapter isn't disappointing. Sorry, I'm kind of not in the mood to write a lemony chapter. And, besides, the hurt and comfort thing is definitely good!

Oh, and tell me your opinion about the chapter right? Is it touching? Is it 'Awww' enough for you? Did you cry? Are the title and the song supporting the chapter? Or is it disappointing? You can tell me! Your reviews will make me happy and encourage me to write more chapters.

As usual, reviews and constructive criticism are gladly accepted.

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever


	7. A Little Thing Called Love

Author's Note:

Hello, it's MinaNaru4ever. 7th chapter is the happy part that you want. :D

First of all,

I'd like to dedicate this chapter for StormyRebel and alyssa-kaye.

For all of you that don't know who they are, well let me give you my short opinions about them.

StormyRebel is a writer from ffn also a newbie like me but he's way more professional than me. It's like he's so gifted in writing a fic. From the scale of 1 to 10, he's like 8.5 and I'm like 5. My favorite story of his is Shoton of Konoha. It's definitely the best adventure story that I ever read. He made Naruto to be very badass with a bloodline of Shoton. It's a very new and rare! I believe there's no other fic that is as unique as it. While the pairing isn't decided yet, the adventure and the imaginations in it definitely worth to read. I really hope that one day he will write a MinaNaru story :p

alyssa-kaye is a newbie writer from ffn. (Don't be too hard for us newbies!) She's also a fan for MinaNaru pairing and she writes a very good MinaNaru story, titled 'I Do Care'. It's very heart breaking story where Minato suddenly grew cold to Naruto and kicked him out of his house only to find out the most regret that he could ever possibly feel. Want to know the rest? Just read it. I promise it would be worth it. The 3rd of June was her birthday so, this is kind of a belated gift for her :D.

If you don't like it then don't read it.

But if you do like it then do read.

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor do I gain any money of doing this. Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi and please don't sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is unemployed. I think I only own what I write.

**The White Day ― Chapter 7**

'**A Little Thing Called Love'**

It was already midnight in Konoha when the heavy rain finally stopped pouring. The raging drops of water that was previously washing over throughout the Leaf Village gradually but surely changed into a little bit sprinkles that gently dripped into the land. The solemn and gentle drizzles of the water were sounded very calming and at the same time relaxing to everyone that heard it. It also made a lot of small irregularly patterned water puddle that colored the mushy ground with the sparkles of the glowing lamps from throughout the village. The rain wasn't entirely stopped but at least the heavy rumbling and frightening storm had finally passed on and turned into a slight bit of gentle drizzles.

That was simple scenery from the outside of the wooden oak window that was silently watching the inside of the now peaceful room. The room was so quiet with almost not even a single sound of breathing was heard in that room. It was as if there weren't anybody that occupied the room. It was very silent, calm and even noiseless although it was sometimes filled with the sound of sobbing that was gradually came and disrupted the tranquility of the room but still it was very peaceful. Even though the room was filled with silent moments, there were a lot of things that was being said or expressed inside of the room.

It was believed that action was louder than words. That being said was a right description to describe the unvoiced moments in between those two people. So much was voicelessly spoken by their gestures and how they were still hugging each other tightly promising that nothing was standing in between them.

The room was also kind of dark, but not a complete blackout like what Naruto's dream was. Yes, it was dark but it's not a threatening or gloomy darkness, it's more like a peaceful, subtle and gentle dark that filled the room delicately. It was not a blackout because it was simply illuminated with faint yellowish lights that were coming from the simple conical lamp that was placed softly on top of the nightstand near the bed. The big rectangular window was now covered with its drape, since it was already midnight.

Minato was the one that covered the window with the orange colored cotton-made drape and he was also the one that turned on the night lamp to illuminate the solemn darkness. The reason why he did such things was because he didn't want Naruto to wake up and feel scared because of the blitz of lightning that was constantly roaring from outside of the window giving a sudden shock of light. But of course, it was not really a problem anymore since the drape had covered the window and the storm had passed on.

And, there he was. Crying his face off again as he leaned forward and comfortingly wrapped his arms around the best thing that he thought he would never have. No, he thought that he would never have him. There's a lot of rushing emotions that creeping up and rendering his body to be scared and whimpering in agonized pain yet he didn't stagger. No, he wouldn't run away from his fate anymore. This time, he would face it. Hard it was, but that didn't mean it was impossible. Nevertheless, he was still a human. And, it's only humane to feel scared of his thoughts.

Time was a very simple thing that was happening in life. It was very simple minded matter. It didn't go backwards, but it could bring a lot of pain if it ever did. Memory was something that was very complicated, even the whole mechanism of why the brain center could store a piece of memory was still arguably unknown. Such a sad moment was stored in the memory and it was very hard to forget because the time didn't go backwards, how he really wished he could make time to go backwards for just this one time.

The sound of the sobbing was somehow less loud than it previously was. It marked that his son had stopped crying. Minato then gently patted Naruto's head in between his painful cries and he also fondled and caressed the blond hair comfortingly to mend the broken heart. He secretly hoped that he could cure and stitch up all the broken wounds in his son's chest although he wasn't entirely sure it was possible. But, he wanted to try that. He needed to try that because he just cared his son so much. It was very fortunate that Minato was kind and understanding.

"Are you okay?" asked Minato soothingly to his son. Yes, it was a stupid question to ask since Naruto was clearly not okay. But, it was the very crucial question that he needed to know.

He released his hug, letting the warm feelings to dissipate for a little bit, and gently put his hands a top of the blond boy's shoulder, one for each as he then caringly looked at his son's blue orbs. It was so much pain that was written in the boy's abused azure eyes with a slight bit of watery tears that glistening his eyes with murky sparkles. But, there was also another thing that Minato could see from his sharp blue eyes. He could see a slight bit of relieve lingering in the boy's innocent eyes. And, knowing that there's still such relieve in amidst that painful eyes, Minato was somehow happy that he could bring a little bit of joy for his son.

After sobbing for a while and clearing his throat for a moment, Naruto then replied,

"I'm... I'm..." with a lot of pain written in his voice before he then sobbed again and let his beautiful orbs to drop away his tears although now, he moved his hand to wipe off the tears that fell down from his abused eyes. But, before he could do so, he could feel a gentle touch to his cheek and that hand wipe of his falling tears. It was Minato that wiped his tears.

Minato was still looking and observing his son caringly before he then decided to add again,

"It's alright, I won't leave you alone, Naruto." promised Minato to his son just like he promised him before. He caringly caressed Naruto's cheek and lifted up his chin a little bit, so that Naruto could look at his gentle ocean eyes. Naruto looked back at his father's eyes and he was very relieved that it was real feelings. He could look at the eyes that were promising him with a lot of comfort and he was very happy to see Minato's face again.

"Dad?" asked Naruto with an unsure voice tone. He looked at his face and observed a little to find the best way to say what he wanted to ask. Minato didn't reply anything and he was only looking back to Naruto and raised his golden eyebrows a little to show that Minato cared about him. Seeing that it was approve for him to ask, Naruto gathered all his might to push away all his painful memories and said that to his father,

"I'm sorry... I'm so so―" apologized Naruto to his father with a sad voice tone. But, Minato cut off his sentence right before Naruto could finish it. Minato couldn't let his son to feel guilty anymore. He knew that Naruto had been crying his face off and kept asking for apology while he was asleep. Whatever dream that made Naruto to feel that way, he was sure that it was quite very painful dream.

"Don't be sorry, Naruto. Besides, I'm the one that owes you an apology." said Minato convincingly as he stared deeply to his son to make Naruto believed his caring words. Minato paused a moment, not really sure how to say it, but after he could see that Naruto decided to talk again, Minato quickly added again. But now, his voice was breaking miserably right when the guilt try to sweep his feelings again and taking control of him.

"I'm the one that should be sorry." said Minato before he then gulped a little bit and added again, "I-I-I... h-h-hit you... I'd never forgive myself to ever done that to you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have done that. " with his breaking voice and the sudden change of his facial expression, Naruto knew that it was because of the guilt that taking over Minato, "I-I-I... will try to understand i-i-if y-y-you hate me now."

Minato knew that he was deadly guilty after he hit his son like that, breaking all the bonds that he had previously tied with Naruto. With that betrayal, he knew that he didn't deserve forgiveness. But still, he wished that there's something somewhere inside of Naruto's broken heart that would still offer him the apology that he wanted so bad. If only he knew that Naruto wouldn't ever hate him even though he had been broken over so many times that Naruto even lost count. But, Naruto didn't want his father to feel that way.

"No, Dad. I'd never hate you because of that." said Naruto soothingly to his father. Although, the sharp ache suddenly resurfaced from his chest as the painful memories kept reeling back, the memory where Minato's angry dark eyes glared daggers inside of his pitiful blue eyes and abruptly hit him with his hand sending intense pain to both his chest and his mind. Naruto just let out a small breathe to maintain his breathing, before he then added again with the pain and guilt written in his cerulean eyes.

"Besides, I deserved it." said Naruto understandingly to his father. What Naruto had just said, suddenly made Minato's eyes widened with unrelenting shock. No, he didn't want Naruto to feel that he deserved to be hit by his own father! Before, Minato could add his protest, Naruto decided to talk again with the somber expression that danced in his face.

"I know that I was the reason that―" Minato knew where this was going to. He knew that Naruto would start to blame and self-loathe himself because of the painful guilt about Kushina's death. He then cut off Naruto's sentence and he pleadingly said to him,

"No! Naruto, no! Don't ever feel that way, okay?" convinced Minato to his son. He then added again, "I don't blame you. No one blames you for that! I don't want you to feel that way. I don't want you to feel that you were a curse in this family because you really are not! You are my precious son. And, I want you to believe that you are someone that I hold dear... someone that I care... There's no one else again." said Minato as his eyes glowered with undying love that soothed away Naruto's painful guilt.

And, those last words kept ringing on Naruto's mind completely mend his broken heart with the soothing words. That Minato promised him that 'There's no else' that he cared the most beside him. Oh, how Naruto was yearning this precious feelings. How he desperately wanted his father to say his caring words so many times sooner. But, nevertheless, it still brought such great joy and relieved in his heart. It was very soothing in so many ways that it was almost very unreal for him to know that there's no one else that Minato cared about. It somehow made Naruto to wonder about Minato's special one.

"But, dad? How about your―?" before Naruto could finish his sentence. Minato could easily guess what Naruto wanted to say. He quickly arranged the jumbled pieces to draw the conclusion that Naruto wanted to talk about the imaginary special one that Naruto thought he had. Minato wanted to clear the misunderstandings that Naruto thought. And, that's why he cut his sentence again,

"There's no one else, Naruto." said Minato soothingly as he put his index finger to his son's lips to stop Naruto from further speaking. And, that's when he felt something that he didn't feel it before.

'His lips... it is so soft...' thought Minato in his mind.

And, for once, Minato lost in his thought. He was mesmerized he didn't notice it before but after he saw how fragile and breakable his son was, he started to think about it. He then unintentionally put his thumb to caress gently the soft lips even more. It was of course sent electrical impulses to Naruto's brain as the hand was giving a gentle friction to his pink and soft lips. It felt so unreal for Naruto. He mentally pinched himself to try to wake up from this pretty good dream but thankfully it wasn't a dream at all.

"But Dad? The chocolate?" asked Naruto confused. He thought that if there was no one else besides him or Kushina then where did Minato put his chocolate then? To whom he gave that chocolate to? All the thoughts made Naruto frowned a little bit which was quite a mistake because the slight pout that he expressed suddenly rubbed against Minato's fingers giving it another slithering friction that would then creep into his veins.

And, it made Naruto to breathe erratically. Fortunately he could easily tamper down his anxious breathing to cool down his mind. It wouldn't be very pretty to have a painful erection while he was in a depressed and sad mood like this. Not to mention how embarrassing he would be if his father noticed that he could easily erect by that single rub on his lips, he remembered that he wasn't feeling like this way when Minato actually had kissed him before.

'Maybe because that time I thought that he didn't love me...? I mean it's kind of different know... I feel like so much loved...' thought Naruto in his mind.

Minato didn't want Naruto to feel sad because he really cared his son so much, more than he cared his life or his village. He finally put away his fingers from Naruto's beautifully soft lips and decided to clear Naruto's confusion. With a slight smirk in his face, he then said,

"Well, just like I said before, it didn't go very well. It's actually what I usually do every White day. I always buy a chocolate and then I... give it to your mother. Well, I know that it sounds goofy but that is what I do every time." explained Minato to his son. He then scratched the back of his neck after noticing that it was a rather weird thing to do, and seeing Naruto's confused face really wasn't helping at all.

"I usually will eat it by my own or just leave the chocolate in front of her picture." added Minato embarrassedly. He sure could feel the huge blush in his face but he managed to wipe it away a little. Of course, Naruto noticed that he was embarrassed by seeing the slight faint red in Minato's cheeks. But, Naruto decided to let it slip this one time. Besides, he was more curious of whether his father was deceiving him or not. It seemed that Minato didn't lie but Naruto wasn't really sure.

Minato quickly noticed the expression that Naruto made and quickly he knew that Naruto didn't really believe what he had said. Minato furrowed his yellow brows for a moment to think a best way to make Naruto believed with what he said. Minato then decided to just frontally ask his son about it,

"You don't believe me, do you?" with a slight disappointed voice tone Minato asked his son. Of course, the question caught Naruto off guard. It made him widened his eyes a little bit as if proving that what Minato said was correct. Naruto suddenly felt so much embarrassment in his face after he noticed that his father knew that he didn't really believe with him. Well, Naruto would gladly believe him if only he just could. He would definitely deny the fact that he thought his father would probably lie about it but, such unfortunate that he couldn't ignore the stupid facts that was disapproving Minato's statement.

Naruto quickly arranged his face and decided to just deny it. After all, the part of him that believed with his father was slightly bigger than the part which didn't believe with the blond Hokage. But before he launched his denial, Minato cut him off again and then said,

"Well, it is understandable. I mean, judging by the fact that you thought me as a shameless guy that fucks women every day... Who would believe with his words anyway?" said Minato disappointedly to his son. He mentally winced his face as he could feel the sharp glass was piercing his heart again effectively making his chest bleeding after knowing that his son would still think him as a satyromaniac who was slacking off and fucking in his office everyday.

"I mean, every day is just like a fuck session with me, right? There's no way that I could be believed with. You must be thinking that sex is just something that I think and I do everyday, right? Day one, fuck my assistant then fuck my secretary, fuck my client, fuck a stranger, fuck another whore, fuck my subordinate, then fuck someone else's wife and it's like... repeating everyday, right? You think that I completely am a man with no shame that can't be believed..." added Minato dejectedly.

Minato couldn't control the dejected feelings that rupturing his chest gradually. And, it made him to put a sad frown in his face. He really didn't want his son to think him as a cheap guy like that because he knew that he wasn't. He was a very honorable man that loved his son, beloved wife and the village. He was the great Fourth Hokage and he was a man who was far from that ill minds.

Naruto suddenly noticed the change of heart that his father made and he was very sad knowing that he had hurt his father like that. The guilt was trying to take him over again and he couldn't help but to feel that somewhere inside of his chest was wounded again. He could feel the broken heart that was once mended by the caring love was filled with a lot of scars that was reopening again. No, he couldn't let the guilt do this to him!

He looked at his father's blue eyes deeply and then he moved his hands to wrap around, holding tightly to the back of Minato's neck, and decided to talk again,

"No! Please don't feel that way... I didn't think you like that... I'm sorry... sorry, that I didn't believe you..." comforted Naruto to his father. But, the effect wasn't positive at all. His father was still frowning his guilty frown and still moping for the fact that Naruto thought that he was no more than a horny fucker. No, he wasn't that low and how Naruto really wished that Minato would understand that.

Naruto's sharp blue eyes then widened in panic seeing that his father was still busy self-blaming himself for what he had accused him before. No, Naruto couldn't let it to be like this. He didn't want to hurt the love of his life! It was a complete different thing if Minato was the one that hurt him and broke his heart into unrecognizable pieces. But this! This was something that Naruto couldn't accept! No, he didn't want to be the bad guy here! He then said again while secretly wishing that his father would understand what he meant.

"No, Dad! Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." pleaded Naruto sadly to his father. Naruto could feel that his guilt was creeping up inside of his chest and made him felt like another trash that was hurting the love of his life with those cruel thoughts.

Naruto could feel that something was pounding his chest irregularly and God knows how hurt it was. Having to seen the hurtful face of his lover, and what worse was that he was the one that condoned such hurtful things to his father. He remembered vividly when he accused such hurtful fact like that to his father and he couldn't help but to dwell with his guilty feelings.

'Oh, please don't hurt me like this... You're hurting me...' begged Naruto in his mind. Yes, he was pretty much hurt to see Minato was hurting like this especially knowing the fact that it was his own damn fault. It's because of his stupid mouth that didn't know when to shut up! God, he hates it so much!

Naruto was driven to the edge of his boundaries. No, he couldn't let his guilt to make him hurt like this anymore. But why was Minato's face looked so sad like that? Did he think that he was a failure? No! Naruto didn't want Minato to feel that way. He loved his father and he knew that his father was far from a failure. If any, he was the one that was a total failure! He accused such hurtful things like that! He remembered when said that he really hated Minato with a lot of venom in his voice. Oh, how he wished he could turn back time!

"I'm sorry, Dad! Please, I didn't know whose lube it was! I was just... I was angry... and I accused you with things that I didn't really mean to say it. I was just blinded with anger and I wanted to get even. And, that's why I called you like that... I'm sorry... Please, don't think that way." said Naruto apologetically to his father as he tried the best to convince his father that he didn't think Minato as someone that's very low like that.

Naruto voiced his words with a lot of guilt, regret and sadness. He knew that he was wrong to ever do such things to his father but he there's nothing else he could do besides asking for an apology. But, the effect of Naruto's words seemed to be less working than he previously had before. And it made Naruto to frown his face with his dejected looking face that adorned his expression thoroughly. Yes, he couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't want his father to feel that way. He then added again,

"I know that you don't believe me but I really wish that you believed me. You are a great man, Dad. A very great person that I..." he gulped the big lump on his throat and staggered for a moment before he then continued again, "Th-th-th-that I really f-f-fall in love with. And, I don't want you to feel like you are a failure." he said the words with full determination and a lot of faith.

He didn't know anymore if this was also failed too because he knew that he had already tried his best. And, the instant moment when he felt that this effort would also fail too, he couldn't help but to feel that his stupid eyes seemed to be backfiring at him again. He didn't know that his emotion was tightly bound with his tear duct. What he did know was that the chilling feeling that was slowly rising from his peripheral limbs was making him to be very fragile and vulnerable to his painful tears. And there he could feel that he's going to cry again.

Minato looked at his son's painful face and judging from how his son's winced expression every time Naruto breathed in, he noticed that Naruto was looking very sad because of the guilt. Naruto was in the point of painful hurt that even taking a breath a little would severe his chest throbbing the painful nightmare that he miserably had before.

Although deep down, Minato was still hurt because of what Naruto said to him earlier, Minato couldn't help to not comfort his son from his painful grief. He thought that it was a very different case to see that his son was hurting because of him rather than when Naruto hurt him. Naruto was also like that too. He was unconditionally in love with Minato. And even so, it would hurt him so much, Naruto would still love him.

"Naruto..." said Minato soothingly as he noticed that Naruto's eyes was starting to pathetically cry his tears off again. The effect was very positive! Hearing that his father was calling his name soothingly, with so many love etched in the voice tone, Naruto decided to look at his father's face closely. After knowing that Naruto finally was looking at him, Minato decided to say again,

"I'm glad that you think me that way." said the blond Hokage with the same caring voice tone that he had before.

Minato then put out his wide and caring smile to his son that instantly melted away all the cold feelings that Naruto previously felt before. Minato then moved his hand to pat Naruto's hair and ruffled it up a little bit with his calloused hand. Now, the blond boy's hair was even messier than before his face was already looked like he was sucking a lemon. After all, it had been a rather long day for Naruto and having been woken up after his painful nightmare wasn't really helping his condition. But, it wasn't something that was unmanageable for him. He was already in his happy place now, if possible, his happiest place.

To reply the blond Hokage's smile, Naruto decided to also throw away a little smirk to his father. He might not grinning his famous grin because he was still post-depressed but at least he was able to smirk a little to show how happy he was now. Knowing that Naruto was feeling so joyous, Minato then decided to add again after all, he wanted Naruto to smile endearingly like he usually used too. Minato missed that special grin that his son had inherited from him.

"If it helps, the lube is most probably belongs to Kakashi and Yamato. Although, I don't know which one that owns it, though." said Minato lightly to his smirking blond boy.

Of course the effect was very positive for him. Minato swore that Naruto's eyes suddenly widened with gleeful feelings or maybe with his sudden shock that suddenly stuck him like a lightning bolt in the middle of a rainy day. The murky blue eyes that were previously colored in his eyes slightly turned a little bit shinier as he gained his sparkles back, little by a little..

"Really? How did you know?" asked Naruto in disbelief with his surprised state. He believed that his eyes were as wide as an expensive dinner plate due to the sudden joyous feeling that mixed with a slight amusing jolt creeping to his veins. What Minato had just said was really caught Naruto taken aback because he felt that it was really a weird thing for his father to share the information with him.

Naruto actually knew that both of his teachers were some kind of partners or rather, more appropriately saying, fuck-buddies. He knew it when his best friend, the raven haired Uchiha prodigy, had told him so at the training ground before. But, he really didn't know that Minato actually knew about that too. It somehow made him happy to know that his father wasn't having any objections with the same-gender sex thing.

But the very thought of it, made him slightly wondered if Minato knew how to do _that, the_ same-gender sex. It couldn't be blamed though, since he believed the fact that Minato wasn't doing any sex in those past years. So, basically, for about 16 years, Minato only had had _his_ very own _hands to warm him_ in the middle of the cold night or rather the _hot _night. It's a big mistake for Naruto to think that way because now he kind of _imagined_ about _how_ Minato spent all that night. And, the _how _word meant both _literally_ and_ graphically._

'Wh-wh-what! What am I thinking!' cursed Naruto in his mind as the sudden embarrassment was filling his cheeks and made his cheeks glowed with emblazoning blush. Hopefully Minato didn't see that.

It's not that Naruto never imagined his father in a very _intimate_ way because he _actually _had or rather he _frequently _had. There were times where he imagined Minato's hot flushed body was bending over and pinning him ferociously to his bed with his face filled with utter pleasure or times where he imagined watching his father _having fun_ with his own body, such as rubbing his hard nubs or yanking his arousal up and down to reach his orgasm.

And yes, Naruto commonly imagined _that _whether it's unconsciously in his teenage wet dream or consciously when he was playing with his _thing_ to reach his release, sexual release. It couldn't really be blamed though, teenage hormone's sure a needy bitch. Nevertheless, it really was a big mistake for Naruto to think that way because now, he could now feel something was poking out from under his boxer.

'Oh, no! Oh! No no no! You can't wake up now!' protested Naruto stumblingly in panic.

Sitting not far from the object of his enticement, this was just not a right moment to have _little Naruto_ to wake up now. It would be very weird if Minato found out about this especially not after Naruto was having a mental breakdown like before. It was very weird! One moment you were a big crybaby that couldn't stop wallowing and now you were aroused and having a painful bulge under your pants? At least, Naruto's logic thought that way.

'No, he can't know about this!' said Naruto firmly in his mind as he then mentally shook his head deliberately to put away his weird feeling. But it didn't work! Little Naruto just kept waking up! This was a very bad. 'Quick, think something disgusting!' thought Naruto's logic in his mind. He quickly searched his mind to find something that was very disgusting to turn off his painful erection. He then thought,

'Kakashi-sensei is kissing Sasuke-teme... Sasuke-teme is sucking Kakashi-sensei's dick...' wel,l that wasn't really disgusting. He then added again, 'Argh, it doesn't help!' thought Naruto angrily.

'Girls! Yeah, think about girls!' added Naruto in his mind. Then, he quickly searched his mind to think something disgusting involving girls.

'Sakura and Ino are kissing... making out... mouth to mouth... suckling each other's breast...' Again, the scene of two girls kissing each other wasn't really disgusting either unless you added _ice cream in a cup._

'Argh! It doesn't help either! Think, Naruto think!' argued Naruto in his mind! That's when he suddenly got an epiphany, 'Old people! Old wrinkly people are making out! One with a very long tongue that is sticking out and slithering like a snake!'

And finally, _little Naruto _was put to his slumber again. Naruto sighed in relieved after knowing that his embarrassing turn on was finally taken care off and turned limp again. But, all the moment when Naruto was thinking of something disgusting, Minato was only watching his son's expression observantly. Seeing that Naruto didn't seem to want sharing whatever happened on his mind, Minato then added again,

"Oh, yeah, I kind of caught them off guard while doing it in my office. And, trust me; it was a very embarrassing sight to see. Kakashi even begged on his knees and promised that he wouldn't do it again." said Minato playfully to his son as he was still watching at Naruto's expression thoughtfully.

Naruto suddenly brought back to the reality after hearing that Minato was talking to him. He looked at his father and with a surprised look he said,

"Oh, wow! I didn't know that!" said Naruto with a disbelieving voice tone.

Actually, Naruto already knew that his perverted sensei was doing it in the Hokage's office so the fact didn't really bother him at all. But, what really caught his attention was the fact that Minato accidentally saw both of them were doing sex inside of Hokage's office. Also, the fact that Kakashi was begging on his sensei's knees was also something that was very priceless to watch. It was very comical to imagine that Kakashi was desperately pleading on his knees for forgiveness and later then it turned out that he didn't really learn his lesson since today he did it again. It was also hilarious to see how embarrassed they were all and how speechless Minato was.

"Ha ha ha," he gracefully chuckled before he then added again, "That was a pretty obvious one, Naruto. I always know Kakashi is like a perverted rabbit that likes to dry hump every one that he meets." said Minato playfully as he smirked out his signature grin that unintentionally captivated his son's eyes.

It wouldn't be a weird thing if Minato knew all that after all Minato was Kakashi's teacher. Besides, it didn't really hard to guess that either. What kind of a person would walk around the town while reading a book full with pure smut if such person was not a pervert? Although, Jiraiya swore that there's also a love plot inside of the book but Minato believed that the book was just pure porn disguised in literature.

Naruto replied his father's smile with a slight grin on his face and showed a little bit of his sparkling eyes before he then added again,

"Yeah, and your threat is not working though. Since Sasuke said that Kakashi-sensei did it again in your office." said Naruto happily as he then was chuckling out a little bit while imagining the very thoughts. What Naruto had just said really caught Minato off guard, he then said,

"Really? Damn, I thought that he had learnt his lesson!" said Minato in disbelief with his eyes smoldered with shocked. He bit his lip to think for a moment and then he added again,

"What's wrong with people doing _it_ in my office?" said Minato confusedly with his face still filled with great disbelief and a little bit of upset feelings knowing that his office had turned into a rather kinky place for people to do sex. Although he mentally winced his face, knowing that he also had jerking off in his office.

'But, it was just one time only!' denied Minato in his mind.

Naruto didn't know that the question that his father had previously asked was a rhetorical question. And it made him mistakenly decided to answer the question. After he gulped and shook away his sudden anxiety, he then said,

"Well, it's... kind of... umm... sound of... kinky." said Naruto unsurely to his father as he could feel another blush was hitting his face.

Thank God, he didn't have that arousal again or he had to start thinking about something disgusting like he previously had and let's not go there anymore. Naruto embarrassedly looking away from his father after he noticed that his father's changed of expression. He instantly noticed that his father wasn't really looking for an answer for his question and it made him embarrassed after he noticed that he said the _kinky_ word.

Seeing that Naruto was looking away to hide his embarrassment, Minato decided to ask Naruto after he regained his composure. He quickly put out his calm and stoic face before he asked,

"Did Jiraiya tell you that? Add another person to my _to-castrate-list_ then." asked Minato calmly to Naruto. As innocent as it seemed to be, there's something somewhat menacing in that sentence as if he put a lot of threat in his voice. And, it made Naruto gulped a little bit. He then said again to relieve his father's fury,

"No, it's kind of complicated..." said Naruto weakly to his father. He looked at Minato and shone out his joyful grin to chase away Minato unspoken anger. The effect was positive! Minato's tensed face was now relaxed a lot and back to its former gleeful expression.

'Actually, it was Sasuke-teme that thought it was kinky to do so in the office. I didn't know what kinky meant and I asked Ero-sannin to explain it and now I kind of think that way too. So, whose fault is that?' thought Naruto secretly in his mind.

Before Minato could poke around any further, Naruto decided to sidetrack him with another topic. "But, wow, you have that kind of list?" said Naruto with a surprised voice tone, eyes still glazing with anticipation.

"Of course not, it was simply sarcasm, Naruto. I just recently made that up." replied Minato calmly. He smirked a little after noticing that Naruto believed with such made up things like that. But before Minato got back to his topic again, the little kitsune started to distract him again, Naruto then said,

"Makes me wonder who else's on the list though..." said Naruto as if he was thinking out loud.

"Besides those three? Well, the Uchiha boy just recently got off from the list." replied Minato to answer Naruto's question. Minato didn't seem to notice that his son was trying to distract him with his question.

Hearing that the Uchiha was previously on the Minato's _to-castrate-list_, Naruto couldn't help but to think that it was because Minato thought that Sasuke was the person that tore Naruto's life and turned it upside down. Although, it was just a misunderstanding, Naruto thought that Minato was trying to bring up the topic again. And the very thoughts of it, made him winced his face a little. He didn't know that Minato was still feeling rather jealous about his affection with his best friend.

"Sasuke? Dad... is it because...?" asked Naruto with a little bit dejected frown on his face. Naruto couldn't help but to feel the frown in his face was taking over him and filled his chest with the previous hurt feelings. He couldn't help it though. He didn't want Minato to think that he didn't love him because in fact he really loved his precious father.

Minato could sense the change of Naruto's expression and he noticed that Naruto's happy smirk was suddenly deflated. Minato didn't want that to be happened. He didn't want Naruto to turn to his dark, gloomy, depressed person. He wanted Naruto to be happy as sunshine and he really thought that darkness wasn't something that matched with his son. After noticing that Naruto was turning to his depressive mode, Minato then quickly comforted his son,

"Yeah, but I believe you now." said Minato comfortingly. He grinned out his best warm smile to his son and it really touched Naruto's heart thoroughly enveloping and enshrouding him with joyous feelings of being loved. Naruto suddenly smirk back to his father as he noticed the warmth feelings were filling his chest completely and stitching his reopened wounds. Mianto then added again,

"It's too bad that I believed it after he told that to me with his letter." said Minato apologetically as he frowned a little bit.

This was of course caught Naruto's attention because he was sure he didn't recall any letter about that. 'What letter?' thought Naruto confusedly in his mind. He tried so hard to search his mind thoroughly to find whether he knew about Sasuke's letter but he couldn't find it. He knew that he didn't know anything about the said letter and that's why he couldn't help but wondering about it. It made him lost in his puzzled thoughts.

Seeing that Naruto was silenced a little, Minato decided to break the silence in between them,

"You see Naruto... maybe I was a little bit jealous seeing that you were that close with the Uchiha boy." said Minato gently to his son as he then grabbed Naruto's hand to comfort him. The moment when their hands were touching at each other sent electric impulses to Naruto's mind. And, it made his mind to go awry.

"Why?" asked Naruto in confused state. He didn't know what to say besides that word because of the sudden jolt that creeping up to his brain. Naruto was pretty shocked. He didn't know that Minato was feeling jealous about his relation with the Uchiha boy. And, it only made him wondering about that.

Minato looked closely to his son and after he noticed that Naruto eyes filled with confused feelings, he then decided to enlighten Naruto.

"Well, maybe you don't remember this. But, when you're five years old..." as he recalled his precious memories.

* * *

><p>10 years ago...<p>

It was already evening in Konoha judging from the beautiful sunset that was adorning the sky with the peaceful orange shine. There they were walking leisurely down the street of Konoha, the five years old adorable blond boy with his blond haired father. The little boy was wearing an orange tee with a red swirl in front of his chest and a pair of black shorts that reached down to his knees with a pair of black loafers that fitted perfectly on his small wiggly feet.

While the man was wearing a pair of dark blue long sleeved tee that fitted perfectly to his lean body and he was also wearing a pair of black pants. They were all happily walking down the street, with the cute little boy was gripping on his father's caring hand when suddenly the blond boy's eyes gleamed with surprised and said,

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Tou-chan!" called the blond boy out of the blue to his father as he yanked his father's arm up and down in frantic moves repetitively.

"What is it Naru-kun?" replied the blond Hokage. He tilted his head a little bit to look at his energetic son and couldn't help but to smile his wide grin after seeing how adorable his son was.

"Do you know? Sasuke-kun's Oji-chan is getting married!" said Naruto in surprised face still as energetic and loud as usual. His eyes gleamed with astonished feelings as if it was something very unusual for him. On the other hand, Minato thought that it was a usual thing that happened. But, Minato didn't want to deflate his son's amused feelings. After all, Naruto was only a five years old brat. Minato gently smiled to his son and then he replied,

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that marriage, why?" asked Minato to his son still giving his inviting smile to the boy.

Seeing that his Tou-chan was paying attention to what he said, Naruto then said again,

"Nee, Tou-chan, What's a marriage? What's a marriage? Is it tasty?" asked Naruto innocently.

It couldn't be blamed though. Naruto was still a five years old boy who was very naïve and innocent in a lot of ways. It's not his fault if he didn't know what marriage was and it was clearly not his fault if he considered marriage as something edible. After all, that's what little kids thought about.

Hearing such innocent things that his son had said to him, Minato smiled his biggest and warmest grin to his adorable son and replied,

"Ha ha ha," he chuckled a little which confused Naruto a bit and then he added again, "Marriage is not something that you can eat, Naru-kun."

And, it came like a lightning bolt to Naruto! After he knew that marriage couldn't be eaten, he suddenly said in his disgusted face,

"Eww, like a rock then? Rock can't be eaten either!" said Naruto shocked. Not really sure whether he ever attempted to eat a piece of rock before, but Naruto then added again, still with his ghastly expression as if he had heard something that was so terrible, "Eww! Marriage is not tasty!"

It made Minato to laugh out loud. It was very funny and amusing to hear such innocence from his son, he then added again after he slowed down his laughter,

"It's not like that. It's in fact a very pleasant thing to express love." he then smiled gently to Naruto.

Naruto eyes widened as he heard that marriage was actually a pleasant thing to do, he then said in surprised with his eyes sparkled with astonished feelings.

"Wow, a pleasant thing? Like Ramen? I want it! Tou-chan! I want a marriage! Give me a marriage!" pleaded Naruto happily like every little boy would be whenever they saw a new toy.

Minato couldn't help but to let out a happy laughter, he was really happy to see his son all bright and innocent like this, he then said, "Hahaha, maybe later you will have someone to marry too, Naru-kun."

Naruto then retaliated and said,

"No! I want it now! Marry me Tou-chan! Marry me! Let's marry! Please?" pleaded Naruto to his father.

Naruto then launched his charming puppy eyes that were crazily supported with his adorable looks and innocent voice tone. He opened his azure eyes widely and stared closely to his father's sharp cerulean eyes, eyes to eyes, pleading and wishing desperately for his father to marry him. That was always Minato's weak spot. If his enemies knew that the great fourth Hokage's weakness was Naruto's puppy eyes, they would probably invented little shinobi with puppy eyes ninjutsu to take him down.

"Hahaha, sure Naruto, sure." replied Minato gently as he then patted Naruto's hair caringly.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I said all that? It's embarrassing." admitted Naruto in surprised face. It was not embarrassing at all when he said those words ten years ago. But now, that he was a 16 years old teenager it was something that was pretty much embarrassing for him to say. That's why he could feel his face was blushing heavily due to the sudden embarrassment. Naruto was also looking away and biting his lips to fight his embarrassment but it failed miserably.<p>

Minato then replied,

"Not really though, for me it was a very precious moment that I adore." he then smiled his soothing smile to his son which just intensified Naruto's blush. Minato then added again, "Well, talking about precious moments... Here, I want to give you... this." said Minato as he then took out a strange box that was sitting idly a top of the night stand, near the conical lamp, and offered it to his son.

"Wh-what is this?" stuttered Naruto embarrassedly.

It was a strange rectangular black box that shaped like the chocolate box that he previously gave to Minato. Naruto was a little bit reluctant whether he should take it or not but then, Minato decided to break the silence moments.

As if to answer Naruto's question, Minato then said,

"Happy White Day, Naruto." with his gentle voice and his caring smile that melt away Naruto's heart. And it made him blinked his cerulean eyes in shock. He didn't know that his father would give him something for a White day as if he was Minato's special one and the very thoughts of it made him speechless and blushed like a tomato.

"Dad? You don't have to... I mean... I..." stuttered Naruto terribly due to his anxiety. He blinked and faltered a lot but seeing that his father was smiling invitingly as if telling him to take it, Naruto then decided to take the box. Naruto replied his thankful feelings with his smile and then he shook the box a little but it got him off guard. There's not even a single sound that was produced when he shook the box. So, that would mean...

"Ahh, it's empty...?" said Naruto in surprised.

Author's Note

Alright, that's the end of 7th chapter for you. It's as much answers almost everything right? If you like fluffy MinaNaru family stuff like I put before you should look at my story **The Pedobear Strikes!** It is cute to see Naruto as innocent five years old boy :D

Well then, my fellow **pervies**, chapter 8th will be something that you have been waiting for a rather long time.

**Hint: **_(Remember, for perverts only)_

**One word: Full Blown Lemon (Oh, it's three words actually.)**

**Anyone wants a sundae? Chocolate? Anyone? What did you just say? You want Minato sundae? No? Naruto sundae? *hint hint* *evil laugh***

As usual, reviews and constructive criticism are gladly accepted.

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever


	8. Help FFN from Unjustice, Sign Petition!

Author's Note

Sorry, I know this is not the chapter that you want to read but this petition really hurt a newbie's feeling that I feel. I have only joined for about 3 months and I couldn't help it if I was being "prosecuted" about this. Please SAVE FFN from this UNJUSTICE!

**Important Notice. Help save FFN from unjust censorship!**

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

SoulEmbrace2010

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

sachaelle

RAW666

Darth Dragmorr

fg7dragon

Naruto Chaos Mage

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

StormyRebel

MinaNaru4ever


	9. I Love You

Author's Note:

**The lemon that you have been waiting for, has arrived!**

I updated this chapter anyway because **I don't give two shits** anymore. If this story gets deleted, well, at least I'm staying true to my passion. And that, my friends, is my **Nindo** way.

**Importante! ―Read This―**

**WARNING ― **Most of this chapter contains explicit very graphic lemony goodness specially written for the pervies. About **14k words** of** lemon.** It's not only **Yaoi** as in male x male pairing but also **Incest** as in father and son doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, which I really doubt it does or why else did you open my story? You had better press the Back button, you know, the little greeny arrow. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this Namikazecest since I don't think I bring any harm by updating this to the net.

―**End of Read This―**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto nor do I gain any money of doing this. Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi and please don't sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is unemployed. I think I only own what I write.

* * *

><p><strong>The White Day ― Chapter 8<strong>

'**I Love You'**

The white little square box without anything adorning it sides, just a simple plain box, which Naruto held dearly in his hands was really making him confused in so many levels as if the box were a convoluted rubix puzzle waiting to be solved. He couldn't think of any explanations that could clearly enlighten the reason behind why his father, the one and only Namikaze Minato also known as The Fourth Hokage or The Yellow Flash, was giving him with an empty box and said that it was one of the precious moments. Well, Naruto could just open the box lid and see what the box really contained with. But, he really wanted to figure it out.

Then again, Naruto wasn't the thinking type person. He was the kind of person that would jump first before calculated how many miles he needed to jump. Unlike his father, Naruto was more the spontaneous and loud person while Minato was calm and collected, who would always observe and evaluate first before doing something that he would regret later. And, Naruto knew that it was more than just opposite attraction that made he loved his very own father, his very own blood. It was also more than just a mere admiration to the man who was respected by the whole village as the Fourth Hokage, the man who saved the Leaf village from the Kyuubi attack.

He irrevocably loved Minato because he believed that Minato completely understood him, of what he was and who he was. His father was the one that would always be there whenever he needed the most, every time he cried or every moment that he felt so happy. Minato would always be there for him. And, it made him really happy and loved by the fact. As time passed, the love started to grow even more and it took form into a more than just a love between father and son admiration but it also developed a physical attraction. It was wrong, odd, sinful and some might consider it as disgusting. But, it was still a love. Love was blind, indeed. But, Love was never wrong and it shouldn't even be considered as wrong by other people.

And, Naruto believed it that way. He knew that a lot of people would disagree with how his love was. But, he didn't care. As long as, the one person that he really loved with didn't feel that way about his love, he would gladly jump into the depth of blazing fire, being crushed until all of his bones was broken into unrecognizable pieces, being scorned and prejudiced by a lot of people, or being labeled as a monster. He would do it even thousand times, as long as, he could stay with his sunshine, Namikaze Minato, the very love of his life, and also his very own father.

But now, the problem stayed in his mind. What the hell was his father was giving him an empty box for? Well, only one way to find out, two way, actually. It's either Naruto asked his father what was in the inside of it or just opened the box and found it out by his eyes. The former one seemed to be more intriguing to him, since he really liked to interact with Minato even more. It couldn't be helped, though. Naruto really loved his father a lot, like from the scale of one to ten, he would score it straight damn eleven or even twelve, and besides Minato was just too irresistible to resist.

Naruto's surprised cerulean eyes that grew widened almost like a dinner plate due to the post-shocked state with his iris slightly brightened from his anticipation locked deeply with Minato's caring and gentle sharp sky blue eyes. He then raised his golden eyebrows, the sharp flaxen eyebrows that looked identical to the one that his father had, to throw away his best questioning look toward the Fourth Hokage. But, it's only replied by Minato's caring smile to him. His father's signature smiled was always never failed to captivate him into his dreamy imaginary land and got absorbed and lost inside of the magical beautiful blue eyes that his father had.

Seeing that his questioning look seemed to have been an epic preposterous fail, he decided to just open the box while he was secretly crossing his finger in his mind hoping that the box wouldn't be empty. He moved his hand gently and simply enveloped the lid with his five fingers and with a simple tuck, he softly opened the lid carefully. And, there he saw it.

The box was really empty.

"Ahh," exclaimed Naruto a little due to the sudden confusion filling his chest and then when he found out that the box was really empty, he continued again, "It really is empty."

Naruto was perplexed in so many different levels and it was clearly written by the look of his confused blue eyes with a slight bit of questioning look shown in it. His twin sapphire orbs looked so lost as if he were lost in a perplexing labyrinth thinking so hard to find an exit but just couldn't. He tried to think the right explanation of what his father might want to pull but he just couldn't conclude the jumbled pieces. He then gazed his cerulean eyes in a quite dumbfounded state to his father and that's when he caught deeply into Minato's charming yet also irresistibly alluring eyes.

And, it somehow made Naruto to panic and feel so much electrical impulses slithering down to his spinal cord and to all of his sensitized peripheral nerves. He was totally lost inside of the captivating blue eyes of Namikaze Minato and he didn't know what urges that had struck him but those alluring eyes really made Naruto to feel nervous which was then responded by his frantic gulping in his throat and the return showdown of _little Naruto_. But what Naruto didn't notice, Minato was also captivated by his son's innocent twin cobalt eyes.

'I-I-I h-h-have... ne-ne-never... seen Naruto... to be so... a-a-adorable... like this...' stuttered Minato appreciatively in his mind with a blissful awe.

It really got Minato off guard. He never really watched Naruto like this and it somehow made him felt like a barbed wire in his mind. He was confused as if he were walking on a perplexed maze. He had never seen this side of Naruto from his son. It was like he was seeing a new thing from Naruto. Minato didn't know that Naruto could be very vulnerable like this that he seemed to really need Minato by his side. After all, Naruto really loved his father so much and it's only logical if Naruto needed so much affection but also protection from none other than his one and only father.

All the whole thinking about another side of Naruto that he had never seen made Minato to be very lost in his thoughts that made him speechless and it would seem he had also forgotten that Naruto was sitting idly in a confused state not so far from him on the bed because of the empty box. Naruto waited for a moment until Minato decided to talk to him but it would seem that it was useless for him to wait Minato realized that he was sitting idly there. Naruto knew that because of the observant side and thinking type of his father, it made Minato to be sometimes lost in thoughts on his own and could even neglect everything around him.

"Umm..." mumbled Naruto weakly, not really sure how to bring Minato back to reality, he then moved his hand in front of Minato's thinking eyes to gain his attention, then he continued again, "err... Dad...?" asked Naruto to Minato with his nervous but also confused voice tone.

And, it worked. Minato pupils seemed to react instantly as it then grew wider when he caught the hand movements in front of his sight. Finally, Minato was brought, yet again, directly to the reality, forcefully leaving his thoughts and calculations in a quick moment.

"Ahh," exclaimed Minato a little due to the sudden brought to reality, after he maintained his wavering composure back to normal, he looked at Naruto's observant but confused face, and then he said again in a little bit of apologetic voice tone, "Yes, Naruto?"

Seeing that Minato had finally given his full attention to him, Naruto then decided to ask what he had been dying to ask before. He lifted the empty box and brought it in front of his father's eyesight, then he asked his question after he threw another questioning look to Minato,

"It's..." Naruto paused for a moment because he wasn't really sure to put his mind into his words, but then after he mentally gulped the big lump on his throat, he decided to just ask it away, "It's... empty?" asked Naruto with a lot of confusion swirling in his voice tone, not to mention his puzzled expression was a little bit too obvious in his face.

Seeing that Naruto was asking a question about the empty box, Minato paused for a moment because he wasn't really sure in how to answer Naruto's question. He tried to think a right way to deliver the answer to his loving son but it seemed that he was having quite difficulty to find the way. It made him furrowed his flaxen eyebrows sharply to verbalize his lots of thoughts in his mind. Also, Minato was also frowning his soft but gentle lips in a little bit of dejected fashion. Of course, the change of heart didn't go unnoticed by his caring son.

Naruto felt like he just attacked and insulted Minato in his face. He felt so guilty to say such thing to his father. He felt like he was being ungrateful towards his father's precious gift. It couldn't be helped though since he really didn't get the meaning of the empty box. But of course, his conscience got the better of him.

'Naruto, are you stupid! What the hell are you doing! You're making him looks so sad! Apologize now!' said Naruto's conscience deep in his mind, objecting him towards his misbehavior that he had previously acted unintentionally to his hope-to-be lover.

He didn't need to do a second thought about it since he would never let himself to hurt his special one. No, he couldn't forgive himself if he ever hurt Minato by his act! No matter it's unintentionally or intentionally.

"Ohh," Naruto exclaimed to his father in awe, and after he looked observantly to Minato's eyes, knowing that he had caught Minato's attention with his exclaim, he then continued again, "Umm... Thanks Dad! I really appreciate it!" said Naruto eagerly to his father as he then gave his best fox-like 24-carat wide happy grin of Uzumaki Naruto.

Although, truth was told, Naruto didn't know what there was to be appreciated whether he should appreciate the empty box or the precious moment when Minato gave him the box. He'd prefer the latter one, though. He really treasured it when Minato said, the three words, 'Happy White Day' to him. Its divine feelings really made him felt so special and so much loved about it.

Minato was of course, happy about it. Although, he also didn't know why Naruto was so happy and said that he really appreciated it, since honestly speaking, Minato knew that he really gave an empty box to his son. But that smile, that bright smile of his son, really filled Minato's heart with joyous feelings. It was then also replied by his father smile out his identical grin to him.

And, Minato's smile never failed to captivate Naruto's heart straightly taking away all his breath and sent a lot of nervous feelings directly to his mind. Naruto couldn't help but to blush frantically when he saw Minato's alluring smile. And, to Minato, it really looked so cute and lovable to see Naruto's blushing face.

The instant joyous feelings that were filling his chest suddenly made Minato to be fluttered by the indescribable feelings. And it made him felt so secure from his insecurities that he had before. He looked at Naruto deeply and then he threw his question straightly to the bull's eyes,

"Err... but Naruto... it really _is_ empty... why did you thank me then?" asked Minato in his confused state.

Naruto looked at still-confused looking Minato and then he just decided to shrug it off, as if the fact that Minato was giving him an empty box without anything of it wasn't bothering at all.

"You know, Dad, what counts is the effort." said Naruto understandingly to his beloved father. He looked again at Minato's alluring sky blue eyes and now he could notice that the cobalt eyes slightly widened in shock.

Actually, it was not shock that made him felt that way. It was because Minato felt so touched of what his son had just expressed that it even made him so speechless about it.

'Naruto...' thought Minato silently in his appreciative awe when he noticed that Naruto was very understanding to him.

Minato didn't know that Naruto could be like this. His little boy seemed to have grown so much. And, it almost made him cry just to give a thought about it. Of course, he didn't though. He locked his azure eyes to his son and he could feel an urge was eliciting in his throat to tell the reason why he did such thing. And, Minato knew that he owed an explanation for his son.

"Well," said Minato weakly as he then cleared his throat quickly to shake away his nervous feelings, he then said again, "Umm... the box was supposed..." this time, Minato gulped frantically the big disrupting lump on his throat to clear his voice, as he then said,

"The chocolate that I gave to Kushina... Umm... It was supposed to be in that box... that you held..." After finishing his sentence, he cautiously looked at Naruto to observe his expression.

But, Naruto wasn't even responding to what he had just said before. Minato knew that he must stop his stutter and started to explain the reason rightly to Naruto.

"You see, Naruto..." paused Minato a little bit as he tried so hard to think the right explanation for it, then he said,

"Umm... I happened to... I... ate the chocolate that I gave to Kushina... which was supposed to be inside of the box that you currently held...", he waited for a moment to wait Naruto's reaction as he secretly hoped that Naruto wouldn't be hurt by his action, but seeing that Naruto didn't react anything negative at all, he then said,

"And since, today is still a White Day," he glanced swiftly to the orange frog-like alarm clock with a big yellow-rimmed clock in front of the frog's opened mouth that was located idly near the night stand on the bed side, and it showed 11:30 PM, almost midnight but not yet, he then said again,

"I feel like I needed to give you something in return..." again, he tried so hard to swallow all of his nervous feelings, then he said, "That's why I gave you the chocolate box... which I happened to have eaten all of the chocolate... incidentally... " he looked apologetically to his son then Minato decided to add again, "I-I-I am r-r-really... so-so-sorry for that Naruto... I-I-I w-w-wanted to gi-gi-give you something... b-b-but... I don't think I have anything w-w-worth to give you..." he stuttered it nervously when he found out how terrible he was. Giving an empty chocolate box for his son!

But, Naruto was smiling so caring and understanding at him. Honestly speaking, Naruto didn't care about what Minato gave him. Minato had already given him something that he yearned for the most and currently, Naruto couldn't think any greatest gifts that could surpass the feeling. It was true after all, what matters were the efforts Minato put in it. How Minato voluntarily killed his big pride to give something such as an empty box for Naruto... it really touched Naruto's feelings.

"Ohh, Dad..." said Naruto in quite shocked state, he then added again, "You know you don't have to do that," explained Naruto as he then reached Minato's hand and caressed it gently with his hand sending the electrical impulse to his brain, then Naruto added again, "I am already truly happy knowing that you promised me..." Naruto paused a moment to reminisce the touching feelings that he previously felt when Minato promised to him, "That you will always be there for me and won't ever leave me alone..." said Naruto to his father gently.

He smiled his soothing foxy-like grin again to his precious, then he said, "I don't think I can be any happier than that."

And, it got Minato off guard again.

'Really? You really feel that way for me, Naruto? Even though, I have hurt you before?' thought Minato with a slight astonished feeling in his mind.

Minato rubbed his calloused hand to Naruto's soft hand, as it constantly gave away fluttering feelings to Naruto's heart through the electrical impulses, then he reciprocally smiled back to Naruto with his signature smile of Namikaze Minato, and then he gently said,

"I'm happy that you feel that way about me, Naruto." he smiled again, then he continued, "But still... I feel like I am needed to give you something for this... White Day."

Now, it was Minato's time to be speechless. He didn't know that it could be this hard to express his feelings to Naruto. Well, it couldn't be helped though, since he wasn't really the vocal type that would express his feelings easily like Kushina or Naruto. But, Minato knew that this was the time for him to say it, and as the Great Fourth Hokage, he wouldn't be back down just because of it nervous feelings.

He threw away his nervous feelings and then he said, nervously,

"Because, you're my special one, Naruto. I don't want you to feel that you're neglected by me because I really don't. Both of you are the greatest gift that ever happened in my life," he paused a moment as he watched Naruto's expression, he knew he could see Naruto's eyes widened in shock after hearing such wonderful words for him, and seeing that Naruto was still speechless, Minato then said again,

"B-b-because... I..." Minato stopped for a moment and then after he collected all his might, he said it from the bottom of his heart,

"I love you." And there's no such word that Naruto wanted more than this, to be acknowledged by the one that he really loved, to be reciprocally cared and loved by his one and only, father.

That statement really touched Naruto's heart, deeply caressed his heart and mended his scarring wound from core inside of it to the outer rim making it felt like refreshed and new again. There's no single thing that could douse this joyous moment that he felt right now, the feelings of being reciprocally loved by the one that he really yearned for. And, Naruto could feel the urge to cry again as his eyes started to glisten and the rushing feeling inside of his heart was burnt brightly like the dessert fire.

'H-h-h-he l-l-loves m-me? Oh my God, am I dreaming, right now? No no... This feeling is too real... No, I'm not dreaming... This is real! He really loves me!' debated Naruto in his mind.

And, Naruto just felt like he was so much loved. The feelings of being loved so much by Namikaze Minato was rushing like a raging tide in his mended heart completely and thoroughly embracing it with the love and it made him felt the undying hastening urges in his heart. That he felt like to do something that he really yearned for. And that was...

"And, I will always love you, Naruto. No matter―" not even have the chance to finish his sentence, Minato's sentence was cut off by the sudden clasping on his lips.

And, that's when he noticed, the sudden move of the boy in front of him, Naruto's soft pink kissable lips was coaxing his lips tightly and gently kissing him passionately with all his got to relieve the intense clenching feelings in his heart.

'Oh, God... Oh, my God... the man that I truly love... My Dad... He... loves me... My Dad really loves me! God, I'm so happy right now! I can't believe it!' thought Naruto happily in his mind as tightened his lips even more to caress and meet Minato's shocked lips.

Of course, Minato was a little bit shocked because of it. It was something that wasn't really expected for him to be kissed by Naruto right on his lips just when he said that he loved his son.

'Na-na-naruto? He k-k-kissed me? B-b-but why?' thought Minato wryly in his mind as he just let Naruto to ravish his soft and gentle lips even more with Naruto's greedy lips making it crushed and melted altogether in the most intimate way possible through the passionate heart-burning kiss that Naruto delivered to his startled lips.

'Oh God... Dad... My Dad... I love you... love you so much... I'm so happy that I can kiss you... I can taste you... I can hold you dearly with my hand... Oh, God... if this is just a dream, please don't wake me up.' thought Naruto in his mind as he continued his seemed to be endless kiss to Minato's mouth enjoying every moment of it, every thing that Minato's lips offered with this gentle and loving kiss. As surreal as it seemed to be, Naruto knew better than that. He knew that this was real. That his father, really loved him so much.

'I see... He really loves me so much... I can feel his feelings genuinely from his kiss... Well, I don't care anymore... I love you too, Naruto...' thought Minato silently in his mind.

Although, it was still a weird feeling for Minato to be kissed like that by Naruto, his own blood and flesh, but he didn't resist it. It's not like he hadn't kissed Naruto on his lips anyway, so he didn't really want to delve with it so much. Besides, if Naruto's happy, he's happy too. And, although Minato didn't say it, for a newbie, Naruto was practically a very good kisser. Like father like son, after all.

Knowing that Minato reciprocally kissed him, Naruto couldn't help but to feel so much joy coming on his chest like a splashing wave concurrently washing his heart fully. And, it made his heart beating quite fast almost like a galloping rhythm of a horse. He let his lips parted for a moment to analyze Minato first because he didn't want it if his father seemed to be reluctant about it, as if he were going too far. Also, Naruto felt like he owed Minato an apology since he had suddenly kissed Minato out of the blue like a sex-crazed rapist.

He stopped for a moment and as he pulled his face away from Minato, he analytically looked at Minato with a slight blush covering his face. Naruto was suddenly felt so embarrassed of what he had just done to Minato. He just raped his father's lips by his lips!

"Umm... Err... Dad?" he paused for a moment with his face was still shining blazingly scarlet from the blush, and there he said again, "I'm sorry that I kissed you like that..."

Minato looked at Naruto's embarrassed face and there he thought, 'You're so adorable when you blush, Naruto...'

He gently cupped Naruto's cheek with both of his gentle hands, one for each Naruto's cheeks, and then he straightly pierced his cerulean eyes to that reddened face in front of him, that sudden move definitely made Naruto to blush even more. Minato then said,

"Isn't it already enough 'sorry' said for today?" said Minato soothingly to Naruto as if he promised that it was okay for him to do so.

On the contrary, Naruto was just too dumbfounded by how close their position were and how inviting Minato by the idea. And, seeing that Naruto was still speechless, Minato decided to move his face closer and laid a simple chaste kiss on Naruto's lips as if saying 'I love you' gesture and 'it's okay to kiss me' gesture. Minato then added again,

"Besides, if I love you and you love me, then how can it go wrong then?" asked Minato gently to his son with his face still leaning forward to Naruto's face and only separated by a few inches. It was a rhetorical question, though, so Naruto didn't bother to answer it. In fact, he deepened their kiss together.

The kiss was both filled in lust, longing, yearning, relief and the last but not least, love. He kissed Minato with all of his feelings delivered through the delicate movement of his lips gently mixing the slight saliva that he could feel coming from the Minato's lips. It wasn't a Frenchkiss yet, since they didn't open their lips and clasped their tongue together but still, the indescribable feelings that was spoken so much through the undying kiss that Naruto did was finally able to reach Minato's heart thoroughly.

Joyous, happy, relieve, and love that Naruto felt was unbearably filling his heart with a gentle succession. The feelings was just too much for Naruto and it almost made his chest to be exploded by the raging tide of feelings that was rushing through his heart spreading it thoroughly and slowly creeping to all of his vessels. And, the insatiable feelings just made Naruto to gently pushed Minato with his body.

Supportively, Minato let his body to be pushed down to the bed by Naruto, with their lips still gently coaxing against each other as it moved in rather unison way to let their lips enjoyed by each other. Feeling a little bit braver, after pushing Minato down to the bed, Naruto gently pinned Minato on his bed and he positioned himself on top of his father rather unintentionally.

And, now, Naruto was on atop of Minato with both his hands on Minato's hair, gripping a little bit locks of hair to gently tug Minato closer since it seemed that the rushing urges in his chest demanded him to be as close as possible with his father, while Minato was lying on his back against the soft and fluffy bed submissively accepting kisses from Naruto's greedy lips and just the same like Naruto, his hands were trying so desperately to minimize the space lying in between them and maximize the touching and the mutual friction.

Minato used one of his hands to grasp Naruto's blond locks, fisting it gently with his finger and jerking it closer to make their face melt in almost no distance at all while his other hand was gently clutching on Naruto's column and pulling it closer to intimate the kiss.

With his hands working its grip on Minato's locks, Naruto lustfully dragged his father closer to his lips trying desperately to minimize the gap between them as he gasped and sucked quickly for a breath of air in between their kisses. He opened his mouth a little and slid out his tongue and pried in front of his father's lips waiting and begging desperately in front of the entrance to come in. Only to be replied by Minato,

"Eager, aren't we?" teased Minato to his son. The very husky voice of Namikaze Minato, teasing Naruto like that, of course, Naruto couldn't help but to blush like crazy.

"Aww, Dad! You're such a tease!" accused Naruto to his father as he laid his face back a little and looking away to hide his embarrassment.

But of course, Minato let him all in anyway. Minato then reciprocally slid his tongue from the inside of his mouth and moved his tongue gently to lasciviously touch his son's lustful tongue and he licked the very inside of Naruto's mouth letting the saliva to be mixed with each other.

'Dad... Oh, God... his tongue... it tastes so good...' admitted Naruto in his mind as he let his tongue to delve further inside of Minato's mouth.

He seemed to enjoy every moment of the kissing! Not only that, the very moment Naruto sucked in for a quick breath, the scent and the taste of saliva that he felt was like the finest gourmet in his tongue. And, every time he inhaled the mouthwatering scent coming from Minato's mouth he could feel his mouth was crazily salivating making his tongue to be slicker and frictionless. And it made his mind went blank that he couldn't even think of what to do besides licking and enjoying the very oral cavity of his father.

'Oh my God, licking and sucking the inside of his mouth... The taste... Oh, God, this is so unbearable...' shouted Naruto in his mind as the intense pleasure kept intensified.

The euphoria didn't stop like this though, since Minato really enjoyed the very moment of it. As much as he didn't believe it, he really craved the sweet honey taste of his son's pink lips.

'Naruto... oh, my Naruto... I can not believe I like licking his mouth like this! But this is just amazing.' thought Minato in his mind.

The intense sensation that they felt against each other was sending deep electrical impulses down to their bodies as their tongue kept rubbing against each other exploiting the inside of their wet mouth and made a perfect saliva trail on each other's jaw every time their lips parted to breathe and relieve the air hunger.

Knowing that his father was quite intrigued and cooperative with the kissing session, Naruto decided to do a little bit more exploration with his kiss. He then gently slowing down his passionate kisses and turned it into more rhythmical chaste kiss. He started to move his lips slowly from Minato's lips into the his left cheek and when he noticed the trail of saliva on Minato's jaw, he leaned down his face and slowly stick out his slick tongue and appreciatively licked the saliva trail on his father's jaw.

"Ahh... Naruto..." moaned Minato weakly as he felt the lingering tongue was gently caressing his jaw and licking the whole saliva trail from it.

Seeing how positive Minato's response was, Naruto felt a little bit braver about it. From the curve of his father's chin, Naruto slowly moved his tongue down to Minato's neck, right passed his adam's apple, and then with a little tuck of his tongue, he gently licked Minato's neck giving him a perfect sensation coming to his mushy brain. That simple lick on his sensitive neck, definitely made Minato whimpered in the most pleasurable way.

Naruto waited his father to enjoy the fleeting sensation before he then decided to work out his area and exploring Minato's column deliberately. With each move that Naruto did, he worked his father's neck with his mouth, gently giving him a little lick to its side. Every time Naruto used his wet tongue to taste Minato's lips, he was so happy that it was rewarded by the sudden shivering of his father and a pleasured whimper.

Naruto couldn't help but to feel eager about it. He stopped doing the small lick to his father's sensitive neck, but he didn't stopped, better yet, he decided to give a little small suck to his father's sensitive spot.

"Aaahh!" moaned Minato in pleasure when he felt the electrical impulse coming from the peripheral nerve on his neck when Naruto decided to suck his father's neck.

The very moment when Naruto used his mouth to suck on his father's neck, it brought indescribable feeling to Minato as it then made him whimpered and moaned crazily with every kiss that Naruto laid to Minato's column.

'D-d-dad... he's so sensitive... Oh no, hearing his moaning like that... Oh God, I think I'm going to cum...' thought Naruto in his mind.

It wasn't really Naruto's fault though since he had never imagined that it would be so arousing to hear his father moaning and squirming like that with each moment he planted his kissing marks on his neck. Well, he had imagined on his fantasy, but it was incomparably a lot better to hear it live than just imagining it through his dirty fantasy.

Naruto could feel his member already ragingly wakened up from his slumber as it desperately tried to stick away from the inside of his boxer, pleading a lot to be released from its confinement. Not to mention about the glistening liquid that was starting to drip from the slit of his manhood rather lasciviously frantic as it made irregular patchy patterns on his boxer due to the dripping liquid. Naruto knew that he was aroused a lot, and it was just by hearing the sound of Minato's moaning and whimpering. And he then slightly wondered, did his father enjoy this too? Would his father be as hard as him? Judging from the moaning, Naruto believed that his father was also enjoying this too.

'But, what if he didn't enjoy it? What if he wasn't hard? Because I suck?' thought Naruto as he felt quite self-conscious about it in his mind.

And, the very thought of it really made Naruto to slow his sucking. It was then noticed by Minato.

'What's happened to Naruto?' asked Minato in his mind.

His father could notice that there's some a little bit dilemmatic problem was brewing in Naruto's mind but he couldn't really guess about why though. So, Minato just decided to let Naruto do the little thinking on his mind and then maybe he could figure it out soon.

As for Naruto, he was still lost in his thought in how to pleasure his father rightly. Naruto might be a newbie but he did know since he and his father were in the same gender, he concluded that things that could arouse him would also arouse Minato too.

'Think Naruto... think! What should I do to arouse him!' shouted Naruto angrily in his mind while he was still slowly laying his kiss on his father's neck completely marking him his with the marks. That was until Naruto noticed the idea to arouse his father.

'Nipples! Yeah, if I play with his nipples he will be aroused in no time!' concluded Naruto in his mind. With a new determination to make his father aroused, Naruto then intensified his sucking and started to move from Minato's left neck down to the other side of his father's neck while his hands determined to arouse Minato's nipples something that was insidious for Minato, of course. Minato wouldn't have any idea of what would hit him.

'Weird...' thought Minato in his mind when he noticed that Naruto was back to his eager mode.

Minato was still confused about the change of heart. He noticed that Naruto suddenly changed from vigorous sucking, into slow and uninterested one, and then it turned back eager again. Also, this time, Minato could feel that Naruto was using his teeth to gently nibble at his sensitive spots and sending ultimate pleasure to his spine. And, it also made Minato felt very relaxed by the gentle kissing and caressing on his neck. That was until, Naruto decided to take it to the next level and launched his secret plan.

With a gentle tug, Naruto moved his right hand and suddenly placed it on Minato's pectoral chest, with all five on it laying relaxed. Minato didn't really notice about the sudden movement of Naruto's hand as he was still feeling relaxed and enjoyed the very moment of the kisses on his neck. That was until, Minato was being shocked by the intense pleasure coming from his chest that made his whole blood vessel boiled in pleasure. Unintentionally, he arched his back due to the immense sensation slithering down to his arousal by a quick succession.

Naruto was using his index finger and his thumb to shamelessly tease on Minato's hardened nub pinching it with his finger and slightly twisting it near the top with a circular move. The very moments that he felt whenever Naruto teased or properly speaking, abused his now hardened nipple made him twitched like crazy in a rather frantic way. Although, he was still wearing his shirt on, the pleasurable feeling that was creeping down to his mushy brain every time Naruto rubbed his nipple roughly letting the fabric to produce an arousing friction really turned him on.

"Ahh, Naruto, not there!" yelped Minato in the most pleasure thinkable to him and that moaning was like an erotic music to Naruto's ears as he could feel his erection maddeningly cried for fresh air.

Minato couldn't stand the tease at all. It had been rather quite some time for Minato to feel the ultimate sensation coming from doing sex with other people. For about 16 whole years, Minato spent his spare time by just having fun with his own body. And as the time passed by, he could notice that his hands didn't really bring the same sensation that he had had before. Medically speaking, due to the constant impulse that he felt from his hands, he was desensitized by it. And, it made him felt a little disappointed by that fact. But now, Naruto was touching his body, teasing his nipple and biting vigorously on his sensitive spots, Minato couldn't help but to feel a complete arousal down his legs as his desensitized peripheral nerves seemed to be multiplying his function and turned sensitized to receipt every form of sensual feelings on his skin.

'Oh, God... Naruto... that feels so amazing... Damn... I'm hard... I'm hard like hell and it's because of my very own son!' thought Minato aroused in his mind. He admitted that the idea was kind of intriguing for him to think.

Minato could feel the awakening of his manhood as he could also feel the growling protest of his member towards its confinement. He was now having a painful erection inside of his boxer that was impatiently waiting to be released from inside of it and let the cool air touching it and tickling its rim sensually.

Also, Minato's arousal seemed to start dripping pre-come that was coming from the slit of his erection rather eagerly and made its head to be glistened with soft transparent juicy liquids. Surely, having been teased like that by Naruto, Minato couldn't help but to yearn for sexual release. Something that was also quite rare for him to have but he soon would.

As for Naruto, he was too even speechless to speak because of his aroused state. It couldn't be helped though. He had never seen his father who was a very calm, serious man but sometimes carefree, moaned in pure bliss like that. As if what Naruto had done, had definitely turned him on in a very good manner. That little moan from Minato really sounded like an erotic music to his ears making his manhood grew even wetter by the dripping pre-come and if possible, grew harder by the increasing blood flows.

Also, Naruto couldn't help but to look at Minato's pleasured face with his eyes squinted a little bit due to the pure ecstasy and also the erratic breathing from his chest. The view was something that was very arousing for Naruto.

'Oh my God... Did I do that to him? Yes... I think I did! I pleasured him with that nipple's tweaking!' thought Naruto in his mind.

Naruto was quite happy that he was able to arouse Minato rather erotically like that. And, it made Naruto to crave for more of his father's pleasured expression. He looked at his father's pleasured face and decided to give his father's more pleasure than that. After all, Naruto was a good boy. He would always give what his father wanted!

'I aroused him! Wow, glad to know that I didn't suck!' he paused for a moment when suddenly the evil perverted thought of him suddenly arose from the inside of him, 'Ahh, talking about suck...'

Naruto looked sultrily to his father and then he decided to tease his father's even more, with unimaginable pleasure way beyond Minato's imagination.

He lowered down his body a little and positioned his head down to Minato's firm chest, with his right hand was still abusing the rough hard nipple through the intense twitching. Minato could only wonder what Naruto would do to him after this. But, he really couldn't think that much since his brain had turned mushy and went awry. Then again, it wasn't really that hard to guess when he saw that Naruto's face more importantly, his mouth, was dead right in front of Minato's right rock-hard nub. And, Minato could only whimper about what was bound to come. Immediately after that, Naruto opened his mouth to gently suck at that poor abused nipple. And, it was then replied by glorious moan from his father.

"Ahh! God, Naruto! Not that one too!" shrieked Minato in sexually blissful awe.

The very moment when Naruto clasped his lips onto Minato's nipple was divine. It was clearly like a whole new level of it. Although, Minato was still using his shirt off, but the thin layer of fabric wasn't really helping his condition at all. Every time Naruto was swirling his pink slick hot tongue on Minato's bulging nipple seductively played teasingly at the hardened bud, it got rewarded by the loud moaning of Namikaze Minato.

'Damn! Hahh... hah... I can't believe he's biting and sucking my nipple like that! unggh... urghh... at this rate... I'm going to come soon...' thought Minato aroused in his mind.

But, Naruto just wouldn't stop at it! Whenever he gently nibbled Minato's right nipple with his teeth, giving him a small but multiple gentle bite marks on Minato's abused nipple, he simultaneously twitched Minato's left nub with his right fingers sending him unimaginable pleasure straight to the cloud of nine.

"No! Naruto stop that! Aargh!" moaned Minato in total pleasure.

Minato felt so much aroused with the nipple abuse that he even lost his composure! Naruto couldn't believe that either too! The calm and collected Minato was moaning like a wanton bitch! For a moment, Minato also forgot about who he was and why he was here. All that he wanted was just a sexual release because these teasing were something that was dead on his limit. But unfortunately for him, the game was only just begun. Because, Naruto just decided to step up his game even more.

'How about if we...' thought Naruto in his mind as he imagined ways to ravish his father.

Naruto then threw his devilish perverted smile to his father but Minato just couldn't think anything to do. He could only let Naruto to do what his son wanted to do and he would gladly enjoy every moment of it. While Naruto was busy moving his tongue gently and softly gave Minato's nipple with bite marks, he was sneaking his free hand under Minato's long-sleeved tee shirt and with a sudden move, he grasped the hem of Minato's jounin shirt and dragged it up all the way to Minato's neck to expose Minato's shirtless body.

Now, Naruto could finally take a deep look at Minato's nipple. He looked at the right nipple and he could faintly see bite marks on that hardened but also wet nipple while the left one was slightly turned a little bit darker due to the intense pinching and tweaking that Naruto had done before. Somehow, Naruto felt like in awe when he saw how he worked at Minato's nipples. It went pretty good of course.

As for Minato, he was too aroused to even protest about his shirt being pulled up by Naruto. Minato was in so much pleasure that it even made his mind and logic went straight into the gutter hole. And, seeing that Minato didn't really protest about being shirtless with his son, Naruto decided to suck and nibble at the hardened nub. This time, Naruto believed that it would bring a total pleasure to Minato, knowing that the shirt had been taken off and he could directly arouse that hardened nipple.

But before that, it's only logical for Naruto to be shirtless too, seeing that Minato was almost shirtless.

He eagerly yet also embarrassedly moved his hands to the hem of his tee to take his clothing off and be shirtless. Although, Naruto admitted that he was a little bit reluctant about it. It's not that he was embarrassed by his body since Naruto knew that his body was perfectly fit. But, he was, however, embarrassed of being shirtless in front of his father. He knew that it was an unreasonable fear since Naruto knew that his father was also a guy too. But he just couldn't help it.

When Naruto was taking his shirt off, he suddenly felt two calloused hands were grasping his hands tightly as if showing a big protest to the idea. And, it made Naruto to be stunned and confused, knowing that Minato had just prevented him to take his own tee off.

With his questioning look, Naruto looked at the older guy and then he asked,

"Umm... Dad? Why? You want to take it off by yourself?" asked Naruto innocently to his father as he threw away his questioning look to him as if something was wrong. But, it was then replied by Minato's worried expression towards him like Minato was pretty much concerned about him.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't have any idea of why Minato was holding his hands off like that. Naruto first thought that Minato _wanted _to take Naruto's shirt off by himself. And, that's when it came to his mind. He suddenly remembered about his whole dirty fantasy about his father suddenly got angry at him and raped Naruto on his bed. He remembered vividly when he imagined that his clothes were being shredded furiously and harshly like a cheap drab-looking drape.

'What if he is going to rip my shirt off harshly? Like one of my fantasies? Like when I imagined that... he... raped me? Oh, my God...' thought Naruto with a lot of pleasure and anticipation about his fantasy.

Of course, Minato wouldn't do so to him. He wouldn't do anything that would intentionally hurt his son because he really loved him. This was also the huge reason why Minato stopped Naruto to strip his clothes off. Minato looked at Naruto's face thoroughly as he observed his son's expression and feelings. And after seeing that Naruto was calm enough from the intense euphoria, he then said to his son,

"No, Naruto." he paused for a moment, before he then continued again, "If we continue to _that_... I don't think I would be able to stop." explained Minato concernedly to his son.

Even though Minato was aroused as hell, he was still able to maintain a little bit of self control of himself. He didn't want Naruto to regret what they're about to do right now which was something that was bound to happen if they both got shirtless. Minato was still confused and dilemmatic whether he should just do the sexual intercourse with Naruto or not. He admitted that he really wanted to do it with Naruto. It's all thanks to Naruto's massive great skills in foreplay. But, he couldn't help but to think it as a rape, a statutory rape. He knew that Minato was still underaged to make his own consent in sex and that's why Minato didn't want to take that right from him. He didn't want to make Naruto felt regret about what they did, in his later years.

But, Minato knew him better than that. Minato knew that Naruto wouldn't regret the feelings that he felt for his father, no matter what happened. It was because Naruto was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with the one and only, Namikaze Minato. And, it wouldn't matter for Naruto, anymore. And so, Minato decided that he would still make love with his son as long as Naruto was very sure about the decision.

After hearing what Minato had said, Naruto was practically stunned and confused about it. He wondered about Minato's statement, deep in his mind, but he just couldn't find the right explanation of why Minato was thinking that way.

'Why do I want it to be stopped? I want it. I've yearned for it so much. Then, why would I want him to stop?' asked Naruto in his mind. He then furrowed his golden eyebrows to make a questioning look to his father, and then he continued again,

"Well, I don't want you to stop, Dad. Because... I really want this..." said Naruto to his father calmly. After he paused for a moment, Naruto decided to add again, "I've wanted you for a quite long time, Dad... I have yearned for you... Now, do you think that I would like you to stop just because of it?"

It was completely expected for Naruto to say such thing. After all, he really yearned for his father's love so much. And now that the opportunity was being offered to him, there's no way Naruto would just pass the special chance to quench his insatiable lust toward his father. Naruto then looked at his father again with his eyes watched closely and locked to Minato's expression. Seeing that his father didn't seem to struggle again, Naruto decided to do what he previously had wanted to do.

"So, please, Dad. Let me do what I want to do." said Naruto gently to his father as he then moved his hands onto the hem of his shirt and with a sudden move he pulled his tee off an lifted it up exposing his perfectly muscular body.

In his shirtless glory, Naruto's body was almost identical to shirtless Minato. He had a quite tan skin, with not even a trace of unnecessary fat on his body which was a courtesy to all the workouts that he usually did. He was well muscled but not too much, not the kind of one would expect from bodybuilders. All of his baby fat was already turned into a hard and firm muscle as he already reached his puberty. Also, the muscles of his abdomen were almost forming a moderately ripped abs six pack. Overall, Naruto's body seemed to be almost too perfect and logically there's no need to feel self-conscious about his body. Yet, he was here, feeling like he was being burnt alive by the staring.

'Oh no, what's with the staring? I finally am shirtless in front of him... but... but... why do I feel embarrassed about it?' asked Naruto in his mind as he reluctantly felt the urge to turn the lights off or back to wear his t-shirt again. He'd prefer the latter one though, since he would like to stare and possibly drool over Minato's hard muscled body.

"Err... Umm... Err..." mumbled Naruto in his embarrassment as he could feel another blush was coming up to the surface of his cheeks making it look like a ripe tomato.

'Say something, Damn it!' thought Naruto panicked in his mind. If the staring didn't stop, Naruto would definitely put his shirt back on rather than have to feel the ugly embarrassment coming to his chest rendering him to stutter nervously.

Minato wasn't really sure about whether to continue or not but he knew something for sure that Naruto really wanted to do this with him. And, he believed that he would gladly do it for Naruto, to make him happy. But of course, Minato could notice the uprising embarrassment that was emanating from the boy. He then decided to comfort Naruto out of his embarrassment.

From his lying position, he then raised his body up a little to sit on the bed and positioned his face near Naruto's face to look at the boy's embarrassed blue eyes. Now, Naruto was sitting on Minato's lap and Minato was also sitting on the bed making their lotus position together. Right when Naruto could feel the sudden self-consciousness on his chest, Minato gently took of his own long-sleeved jounin shirt to reveal his effortlessly perfect body. Now, both of them were not wearing any shirt to cover their body.

The reason why Minato was doing this was because he didn't want Naruto to feel that way. That's why he wanted to soothe him away from the nervous feeling by also being shirtless with him. After that, Minato then smiled invitingly to Naruto as if telling him that it was okay to be shirtless and he continued to observe Naruto's expression exuberantly.

'He's right... I shouldn't be embarrassed about this...' thought Naruto in his mind.

Having received the soothing smile, Naruto knew that he mustn't feel embarrassed about being shirtless with his father. After all, both of them were all in the shirtless glory now and how bad could it go then? Naruto gulped for a moment and within that gulp, he swallowed all of his irrational embarrassment and shook away all the nervous feelings that was lingering in his mind. He replied the gentle smile with his mischievous Cheshire-cat grin and decided to plant chaste kiss on Minato's mouth. Before then, it grew to more passionate kiss as the lust kept doubling over.

As the scent of sex was enshrouding the room deliberately, it made the lustful desire to keet multiplying innumerably. That increasing lust made Naruto to push Minato back to the bed and straddling him all over on top of him, back to the former position they were in. But this urge that Naruto felt inside of his raging chest, that made him to dominate his father and treated him as his sex toy, turned out to be a little bit too much since Naruto just subconsciously pinned Minato vigorously on to the bed and started to ravish Minato's mouth along with everything that he could greedily taste in a rather sexually barbaric fashion.

"W-w-wait! Naruto! I can't breathe!" pleaded Minato desperately to his ravishing son.

Pinning on to the bed roughly and barbarically ravished on the mouth, of course Minato was having a lot of trouble to maintain his breathing. But then, it was only replied by stronger and more intense sucking on his mouth.

"No," said Naruto with a low musky-like voice to his father and a slight growl on the end of it.

Naruto didn't even plan to slow down the kissing session as he kept on greedily licking and kissing, sometimes even biting Minato's lips with his teeth occasionally, mixing their saliva against each other and leaving the trail of it on their chins especially when their lips parted a moment for a slight breathing.

Having been dominated by his son, Minato couldn't help but to mentally chuckle as the thoughts of being submissive just kept reeling in his mind. He then said, in between their intimate kisses,

"Geez, Naruto, do you inherit anything at all from me?" asked Minato teasingly to his son, but it was replied by the questioning brows of Uzumaki Naruto. It seemed that Naruto didn't really understand of what Minato had just said to him. And, seeing that Naruto didn't get of what he meant, Minato decided to enlighten him again, "Always want to be the dominator, don't you? Like mother like son, I guess." as it then followed by a graceful laughter of Namikaze Minato.

Minato remembered the times when he was often dominated by his wife, especially in sex. It's not necessarily mean that Minato ever took it all up in the ass with Kushina, since he had never done any sort of things. But, it's more like being dominated in kisses or foreplays. And, of course, Kushina's most favorite position was the cowgirl position and since Naruto inherited most of her personality, it wouldn't be too hard to imply that Naruto had the same preference too, the cowboy position. To put it simply, Minato was a top that was rarely on top.

Naruto smiled mischievously at the thought of dominating his own father. He then invitingly shone out his impish grin to Minato and then he said,

"It can't be helped, Dad. Watching you moan under me is so erotic!" said Naruto unashamedly to his father. And this time, it made Minato to give out dark blushes on his cheeks.

Minato couldn't fight the heavy blush that he could feel growing on his cheeks after he heard that he was somehow sounded erotic to Naruto. It couldn't be helped, though. It had been rather long ever since, Minato experienced the feeling of doing sex to another person. If he was just having fun with his own body, he didn't need to hear seductive dialogues about it.

"Do you really have to say that out ―" before he could finish his sentence, it was being cut off by the intense sensation that was coming to his nipple, and it made him moaned out in total pleasure, "Argghh!"

Of course, Minato couldn't help but to moan. His nipple was just being abused by Naruto's fingers again with a gentle tweaking, as it was also pinched with Naruto's fingers and circularly teased. Seeing Minato's reaction and how he squirmed in total pleasure, Naruto couldn't help but to feel more aroused about it.

"Hahaha, you see, Dad? It's so erotic!" said Naruto happily with a mischievous grin in it which was then replied by the rolling of Minato's eyes.

That was when he realized, Naruto's hand was traveling to another part that he didn't notice yet, his member. The sudden and gentle caressed of Naruto's hand on top of Minato's bulge made his manhood to twitch erratically pleading to be released from its confinement and squirting more and more glistening liquids from the slit. That was when Minato realized something so crucial.

"Wait!" exclaimed Minato in shocked, he looked at Naruto's confused face and then he continued again, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I forgot the most important thing..." as he then looked apologetically to Naruto as if he wanted to do something but he couldn't do it.

"What is it?" asked Naruto to his father in a questioning voice tone. Although, he wasn't really sure about what's going on, Naruto decided to just shrug it off and continue to move further down to Minato's body and planted gentle kisses on his sensitive spots, as he appreciated the fleeting feelings every time he traveled down to Minato's lower part.

Seeing that Naruto didn't really get it, Minato then said again, this time he was having a hard time to say it since he didn't want to disappoint his son,

"I-I-I don't ha-ha-have a l-l-lube, Naruto." said Minato in apologetic voice tone to his son and it made Naruto to suddenly look at his father's face and stopped his kissing. When he looked at the slight frown from Naruto's face, he added again, "And... it's going to hurt so much... for the first time..." explained Minato worriedly to his son, he then tried to wipe his son's disappointment by promising, "Let's just do it another time then..."

After hearing that, Naruto gently replied to Minato as he then laid his head on to his father's toned abdomen,

"But, Dad, I don't really think I can stop." said Naruto convincingly to his father, he paused for a moment, then he added again, "Besides, how hurt can it be, anyway? I'm quickly healed, remember?" reminded Naruto to his father about his quick ability to heal himself.

Of course, Minato knew about Naruto's healing ability. But still, he didn't want to ever hurt Naruto with this problem. He knew that it would be very hurt for Naruto to feel, especially because this was the first time for him. And, the very thought of hurting Naruto, really hurt his conscience,

"But, I really don't want to hurt you..." said Minato concernedly to Naruto.

Naruto could feel so much happiness when he heard that Minato didn't want to hurt him. It really touched his heart. But, this time, it was different. Naruto knew that the pain that was bound to come was something that he needed to pay. He wasn't afraid of it. He believed that no physical hurt could be as much hurt like the time when his heart was broken. And, he knew that it wasn't necessarily Minato's fault anyway. That's why, he really wanted to do it.

Then again, Naruto knew a way to make it easier than just to take it raw.

"Then, I should lubricate you, first then." said Naruto convincingly to his father and it made Minato to be confused in so many different levels.

Minato wondered in his mind about how Naruto would somehow lubricate him without a lube. But, he didn't need to wonder so long though, since he could feel something was tugging his pants down and slowly but gently sliding down his boxer exposing his rigid, hard, erection to the clean air in all around him.

That's when he noticed Naruto's plan. He looked at Naruto's face which was now on the same level of Minato's crotch with his arms gently folded in between Minato's legs to support his weight.

'Is he... going to do... what I think he's going to do?' asked Minato in confused state.

Naruto looked at Minato's eyes observantly and secretly hoping that he could get the green light to do what he was about to do know. He knew that he had said that he _wanted to lubricate_ Minato, and what better way to lubricate it than using his tongue and wet oral cavity to make it slicker? But still, he was reluctant about it. Firstly, he was reluctant whether Minato would object about this or not. Secondly, he was a little bit reluctant whether he could do it rightly or not since this was the very first time for him. Although, he admitted that he had experimentally practiced doing oral before. But, it was with a popsicles and not with the real thing. It was a different case. Then again, Naruto decided to just shrug it off and firmly thought that, how hard could it be anyway?

Naruto was still looking at the object of Minato's arousal and it was somehow made him shivered in both pleasure and anticipation. Not to mention how mouthwatering the erection was, only by looking at it. He admitted that it was quite big, indeed. Almost rivaled him, but Minato's still beat him hands down. He didn't need a ruler to measure how long his father's member was and besides, it was irrelevant to do such thing right now.

And, he was waiting. God knows how long he's been waiting for this. But, Naruto knew that he needed to have his father's approval to do so. And, even though he had to fight the insatiable urge that was kept eliciting in his throat, he knew that he had to behave. But, this was getting annoying, indeed. His father was just froze on his bed without nothing to do and not even a single reaction toward what he's doing. Naruto assumed that Minato would presumably be okay with the whole idea, besides, they had come this far, hadn't they? There's no need to back down just because of it.

And, now, Naruto couldn't hold it anymore. He looked observantly to his father and seeing that his father eyes were still filled with confusion, haziness, and somehow kind of anticipation, Naruto decided to act braver about it.

This time, he moved his hand to Minato's hardened cock and then he encircled his hand to grab at the shaft gently. The moment when Naruto put his hand onto the hardened flesh of his, Minato couldn't help but to feel the immense pleasure flowing inside of his blood veins and straight to his mushy brain as it then followed by the throaty moan of him.

"Arghh! Naruto!" moaned Minato in total pleasure when he felt the sensual friction coming from Naruto's hand.

And, it made Naruto to be very happy about it. He always liked it to watch Minato's pleasured face in total awe and he also liked it every time his father was moaning at him like a wanton whore. The way Naruto was being rewarded by such magnificently erotic view every time moved his hand and caressed Minato's cock made him felt like a little bit braver about it. After all, his father seemed to be okay with the whole idea anyway.

Feeling determined to make Minato in blissful pleasure, Naruto then played his hand moving up and down at Minato's shaft slowly but also surely enjoying the every little moment of it. And, it made Minato's throbbing erection dripped down the pre-come even more every time he rubbed the shaft gently and occasionally squeezed it with his hand, so that the glistening liquid of his father's pre-come could easily drip out from the slit and traced down onto his manhood.

"Oh, God... Naruto..." moaned Minato in a complete pleasure.

And, the pleasure was just too much for Minato. It was like his whole body was burnt in hot flame as it was sensitized with the movement of Naruto's hand. Every time he moved his hand down to the shaft, it was rewarded by Minato's erotic whimpering. It was something that was very unexpected for Naruto to see his father was whimpering with a small cry. And, every time he squeezed the cock gently with his hand, it made Minato to groan uncontrollably with devouring lust unintentionally bucking up his hips and rhythmically thrust his erection forward, so that it could rub with Naruto's hand even more. Hence, it was giving him the indescribable sensation continuously.

'Watching his expression like that... damn... it's so erotic... I think I'm going to cum...' thought Naruto in his mind.

But of course, Naruto wouldn't stop at it because he knew that he liked to feed his hunger with his father's throaty moan. Naruto liked it whenever he gently fondled Minato's massive hard cock with his fingers and it made Minato's face written with so much pleasure. And, his moan... God, there's nothing more erotic than to hear his father's desperate moaning as he was begging for his release. Naruto locked his eyes to Minato's and there he could see that azure sky eyes were filled with total bliss, he knew that Minato was so sensitized and could feel so much sexual pleasure with his hand. After all, Naruto was quite an expert on a hand job. But, then he decided to step up his game. And, it made Minato suddenly moaned louder in agonizing pleasure when he felt that Naruto was intensifying his work.

Now, feeling a little bit kinkier about it, Naruto decided to tease Minato's sensitized head by his fingers. He moved his hand to the tip of his father's rigid manhood and with a gentle move, he jerked and squeezed a little near the tip directly sensitizing the most sensitive spot on Minato's arousal, the frenulum. He also moved his finger gently to trace the red, swollen frenulum and it sent indescribable pleasure for Minato as it as also followed by the throaty moan from Minato.

And, of course, Naruto really liked it. He wouldn't stop to pleasure his father with all his got! After he teased the frenulum, he decided to move his hand and gently encircled Minato's cock with his hand and then he gently squeezed on its tip. He traced the crown slit with his fingers seductively and eagerly sending constant sensation to Minato as he then moved his thumb and placed on the very tip of Minato's erection's head. The very first moment when he laid his calloused thumb on its head suddenly made Minato's cock frantically throbbed and twitched crazily as the pre-come was flowing down immensely.

"Ahh, Dad, you're leaking so much down here!" said Naruto happily when he noticed that he could pleasure his father so much.

Unfortunately, Minato was too hazy by the raging and constant pleasure that Naruto kept offering to him with his hand job. Naruto gently moved his thumb to the now-swollen-red head and smeared the tip with the pre-come in the circular movement on the very sensitive tip. Naruto then teased at Minato's glans even more as he slowly massaged the glans with his thumb and occasionally pressed his thumb gently. The result was positive since it made Minato to be as speechless as fuck.

Nevertheless, he was able to let out a single embarrassed nod to agree with Naruto's statement. The nod was then replied by Naruto's happy smile and determined smile. There, in Naruto's eyes, Minato could see it was smoldering with mischievousness and determination to pleasure Minato even more.

"I wonder if I do this..." said Naruto as if he were thinking out loud to Minato and it was then followed by the sharp suck of breath that Minato did when he found out that Naruto was pleasuring him to the next level.

And, that was by using his mouth to envelop Minato's hard and rigid erection.

Suddenly in a quick movement, Minato could feel a slick heat but also wet was enveloping his erection tightly as he noticed that Naruto was enveloping Minato's erection tightly with his mouth. Naruto then bobbed his head a little following a nice rhythm as his mouth was entangling Minato's cock tightly. And, the pleasure just way too much for Minato.

"Aaahh! Naaaruto!" whimpered Minato in a sharp long cry as he then desperately inhaled for a clear air to maintain his breathing.

Watching that Minato was squirming by his blowjob, Naruto was stunned in awe. Naruto didn't know that Minato was so sensitive! It was like his world was being turned up and down! The strong and serious Fourth Hokage was now moaning like a cheap slut! How could Naruto have known about that? That the only weak spot of The Fourth Hokage was just sex!

After a moment of tasting and getting used of it, Naruto then pulled out Minato's cock out of his mouth and then he talked to his speechless-in-pleasure father,

"Wow, Dad, you're cock tastes so good," said Naruto unashamedly as he threw his astonished gaze to his father and it was only replied by Minato's pleasured face since Minato couldn't really think of anything due to the intense pleasure that infecting his mind thoroughly.

With his eyes still locking at Minato's pleasured eyes, Naruto held Minato's cock with his hands, so that it could stay in position. After making sure that the cock was steady enough, Naruto slowly lowered down his head to meet at the tip of Minato's erection. Naruto was still gazing deeply into Minato's pleasured eyes, and he also didn't intend to leave his sight out of Minato's pleasured expression since it was just so arousing to him, and then, he slowly stick out his tongue and appreciatively licked slowly at Minato's erection's swollen head, tasting his pre-come that was rushing down the slit.

And, it made Minato felt like he was in the stairs of heaven from the incoming sensation. Minato couldn't help but to whimper every time Naruto abused the head

"Hmm, it's so good, Dad! I always know that it feels this good! Salty, a little bit bitter, but very tasty!" said Naruto happily to his father. Before Minato could even process what Naruto had just said, Naruto decided to take the pleasure to the next level, he then said, "I wonder if I do this..."

Naruto then swirled his tongue lustfully on the red swollen tip of Minato's raging boner to ravish it sensually letting the pre-come to play on his slick tongue as he twirled and swirled it vigorously in circular movement. As for Minato? He could only whimper and moan with the most pleasure thinkable to him. He let Naruto to ravish his cock greedily and probably sucked all of his pre-come that was flowing from the slit. That was when he realized that Naruto was sliding his tongue up and down in between his manhood's slit!

The pleasure was just innumerable for him. Every time Naruto used his tongue to orally fuck Minato's slit, whether he was just pushing his tongue forward and backward inside of the slit or just sliding it up and down with his slick tongue, it never failed to bring so much pleasure to him. Naruto just wouldn't stop right there, he used his mouth to greedily suck right dead on the erection's head!

"Fuck!" exclaimed Minato in total bliss, he then continued to shout, "Ohhh... shit! It feels so good, Naruto!" as it then followed by a lusty moan of him.

Wasn't the tongue-fucking enough? Now, Naruto had to literally use his mouth and greedily vacuum on the swollen head? So, that he could probably drink and savor all the pre-come that Minato's cock offered? That was just too much for Minato! He couldn't take it anymore! He needed a release! And, he needed it soon! Then again, the play had just begun.

There was something that Naruto really wanted to do besides the penetration, of course. And, it was deep-throating his father's cock. And, it seemed Minato was okay enough with the idea.

Minato looked at Naruto's eyes, that twin cerulean eyes were filled with passion and needs. That's when Minato realized it that Naruto was going to do it. And, he was right! Naruto stopped sucking on Minato's head and started to put Minato's rigid member on his mouth again and appreciatively tasting the shaft of Minato's manhood inside of his oral cavity. And, as much as the pleasure that was creeping on his erection was divine, Minato couldn't help but to feel more aroused by the predator look in Naruto's eyes as he gazed down his eyes and locked deeply with Naruto's eyes.

Of course, Minato's eyes widened in shock as he then looked at Naruto, slowly and surely moving his mouth in a nice rhythm going down on his father, and sliding more and more of Minato's arousal into his mouth. Minato was pretty shocked, almost to the moment of speechless, when he found out that more and more of his cock was disappearing and supposedly entered into Naruto's velvety mouth. And, of course he could feel that every time Naruto was sliding down his mouth on his cock, the tight heat that he felt from inside of Naruto's mouth was just divine. And, it was rendering him stunned.

Naruto noticed that Minato really enjoyed the fleeting sensation when his son swallowed down his cock, if possible, all of it. Naruto knew that from the trembling sensation that he could see from his father's hands and how Minato was trying so hard to grasp tightly the bedspread in under him in order to fight the intense urge on his chest. Actually, Minato imagined that it was Naruto's hair that he grasped instead of the bedspread because, as much as he wanted to reach his release, he knew that he had to fight the urge to abruptly grab Naruto's hair and just face-fucked him senselessly with his manhood until he reached his orgasm. But, no, he wouldn't do it. It would damage Naruto's throat and also made him hurt so much.

But, being the total prankster he was, Naruto then held Minato's cock on its base, with his two hands, then he went and raised his head up, letting his whole mouth rubbing on Minato's shaft, until he reached at Minato's glans. After that, Naruto went back to lower his mouth again slowly but surely along the erection's shaft letting it rubbed tightly with his oral cavity and made it wet with his saliva. Not to mention how it felt so good and so pleasurable for Minato. And then, Naruto repeated his process over and over again, making it felt like Minato was fucking on Naruto's mouth.

"Fuuuck! Oh... God... Oh, Damn God! Feels so good, Naruto!" said Minato loudly as he began his moan even louder than this.

As he was teasing Minato like this, Naruto didn't ever release his deep eyes on his father's flushed face and heated gaze. And that predator-like eyes, made Minato to feel a lot of shivers slithering down his spine as it hen followed by heavy panting and the wanton moaning of the great Fourth Hokage.

Naruto was so happy whenever he was rewarded by the whimpering and the squirming of his father. That's why he dedicated himself to gain even more praise than this. Naruto then raised his head a little letting his tongue to rub over the shaft and then he started to give a small but lusty suck over the head of Minato's arousal for about a moment. After he finished teasing at the head, he gave a small chaste kiss on the swollen head and then he stick out his tongue and lick at the shaft again.

As he made his way further down from the shaft, he planted small kisses with gentle sucks on the hard erection which was then made Minato to shamelessly moan in desperate pleasure. Then, he used his hand to stroke Minato's arousal up and down and made his pre-come to heavily drip again making it glistened and wet again while he worked his deep sucking near the base of Minato's manhood.

After that, Naruto decided to do something different, something that was out of the box than the lustful blowjob that he did. It was time for his father's balls now, wasn't it?

With his hand still working on Minato's arousal, he wandered lower and lower again as he planted that little suck and kisses that made Minato's mind went awry. Just when he reached the balls, he tried to suck one of Minato's balls with his mouth gently and slowly letting the fleeting warmth enveloping his father's balls. Then, he licked the balls with his gently as his hand was squeezing Minato's shaft. After that, Naruto decided to suck the other sac gently with his mouth while his fingers that was currently squeezing at the shaft, was now teasing and pressing the tip of his erection again.

Knowing the sensation wasn't as much as when Naruto face-fucked Minato's arousal deeply, Naruto decided to abandon his sac-licking and back to Minato's cock again. He slowly used his tongue to lick the perineal line from Minato's balls and worked his tongue upward passing the throbbing veins from Minato's engorging cock, forwarding to his shaft, and finally he reached the tip of Minato's dick again.

This time, Naruto determined to intensify his sucking, envelop Minato's cock deeply until as far as he could get and made Minato to moan even louder than before.

With a gentle movement, Naruto put Minato's arousal back to his wet mouth again and decided to just go further down and enveloped Minato's cock as far as he could. After all, Naruto determined to put all of Minato's cock inside of his throat! With his lips still coaxing at Minato's shaft, Naruto decided to work his mouth and pushed all the way down to make Minato's cock all the way inside of his mouth. He cautiously let Minato's cock sliding further down to the inside of his mouth and when he felt like the tip had reached his throat. He gently relaxed his mouth and his feelings, since he knew that he couldn't do it if he's tense. And then, he pushed Minato's cock inside of his mouth even further.

"Shit! Naruto!"

It was like a weird feeling for him when he did that. It was like swallowing something over and over again, but the thing was, he didn't swallow anything. He let the cock to be pushed down further down to his throat and for a moment, Naruto was so happy when he found out that he could take a half of Minato's arousal down inside of his mouth. He relaxed again and tried to push all of his pharyngeal muscle, so that he could let Minato's cock to be buried deep inside of his throat.

And, each time Minato's manhood went further inside of Minato's throat, the pleasure was just so amazing.

"God! Naruto! So, tight... It's so good... so... damn... hah.. hah... Fuck..." moaned Minato lustfully as the pleasure just kept doubling up.

Minato then groaned and threw his head back exposing his neck clearly due to the velvet heat that he could feel from inside of Naruto's throat. Minato was trying so hard to fight the urge to just abruptly shove it all down inside of Naruto's throat and thrust it up and down rather vigorously. But, he knew that he couldn't. Although the idea was very intriguing to just grasp Naruto's hair and face-fuck him roughly. That's why he forced his hands to clench the sheets beside him tightly and it even made his fingers to be hurt a little.

The intense heat that he felt from around his arousal was really driving him crazy. He felt like he was being drowned in the heat that was surrounding him crazily and he knew that he couldn't let this anymore. No, he couldn't take it anymore. Fuck, he needed to fuck so badly or he would come in any seconds from now.

Minato released his hands that were clenching the bedspreads and then he moved it slowly and put it on atop of Naruto's head.

"Naruto, stop it... It's enough..." said Minato weakly in between his heavy panting and moaning as he then adjusted his breathing to normal rate.

Knowing that Minato was ordering him to stop, Naruto slowly and gently raised his head to stop his deep-throating session. He slowly slid Minato's arousal out of his mouth and after his lips reached at the tip of Minato's manhood, it's came off with a loud 'pop' sound. Hearing that sound, Naruto couldn't help but to blink for a while and then giggled about it.

After that, they're resting and still adjusting their breathing to prepare themselves for the main course, as in main intercourse. Minato was adjusting his breathing because of the crazy sensation that he felt from the tight heat of Naruto's throat while Naruto was adjusting his breathing because he didn't really get to breathe right when he was sucking his father's arousal. Even so, they're still both as hard as fuck. It's pretty obvious for the reason why Minato was still aroused. As for Naruto, he was pretty much hard because of watching Minato's pleasured face and having to hear how vocal Minato was when moaning and whimpering. Not to mention how erotic for him to hear Minato's cursing and heavy panting. And, it was all because of his talented tongue.

As they were still taking a break before the penetration, Minato was still lying with his back against the bed sheets when Naruto was lying on a top of him. Minato definitely couldn't forget the intense blowjob that he had before. It was definitely better than one that Kushina gave to him. He admitted that Naruto was so experienced about it which was then raised a question for him, how the hell Naruto knew how to do that?

Minato then said,

"That was very great, Naruto," said Minato appreciatively to his son with his face fully written in pleasure when he remembered the every last moment of it when Naruto used his tongue to torture his erection. Naruto was so happy when he's given a compliment by his father. But then Minato asked playfully to his son, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Naruto smiled mischievously to his father, then he said, "If I say that I'm not a virgin, would you hold it against me?" with his impish voice tone colored in his words. And, it made Minato to raise his eyebrows to question it further, Naruto then said again, after he chuckled a little, "Haha, relax, Dad! I'm just kidding."

Minato then replied Naruto's mischievous smile with his mischievous grin, "Really? I don't think I'm interested to take on a virgin. They're still not pro." said Minato to his son. And, this time, it made Naruto to pout childishly, "Very mature, Dad. Very mature." He knew that Minato was also joking on him too, and that's why he said so. It was then replied by Minato's graceful laughter toward Naruto's pouting face.

"I don't have to be _de-virginized _to be pro, you know!" shouted Naruto childishly to his father.

And, it made Minato to laugh at his face again because of the _impressive vocabulary_ that Naruto used. Minato was still laughing out loud when he suddenly felt Naruto was sitting on a top of him. He looked Naruto in confused when he noticed that Naruto was already _stark naked_ on a top of him, with his tan skin flushed in red, Naruto then said, "I'll show you that I am pro!"

Minato looked at Naruto and when he noticed that Naruto was positioning his hole near the rigid manhood of his. Even though, Minato wanted to fuck Naruto so bad due to the ultimate pleasure that he gave from the blowjob, he was a little bit reluctant because he didn't have any lube. And, now, he was very concerned when Naruto was trying to slide Minato's erection without even making the preparation.

Minato then objected, "Naruto, no! Not without I prepare you first!" as he then sat up from his position and somehow made Naruto fall back with his back against the bed sheet. Naruto then protested, "Aww... Dad, I don't need preparation. It's lame. Just fuck me already!" as he then sat up from his position and pushed Minato back down on the bed to win over dominance.

Submissively, Minato was now lying on his back again while Naruto was straddling him over on top of his body. Minato looked confused but also concerned, "But, it's going to be hurt, Naruto." explained Minato to his son. But, Naruto didn't care, he smiled soothingly to Naruto and then he said, "I have waited this for so long, Dad. I don't think I would want to wait even longer." He paused for a moment and then he said, "Besides, I've found it really erotic when you are moaning my name under me..." he blushed his cheeks a little when he told Minato about his fetish.

Minato sighed in defeat when he noticed that it was useless to debate with Naruto. He didn't know why he had to be dominated all over again. He was once dominated by his wife and now, his son was dominating him too? When would he have the turn? Nevertheless, he agreed with his son's proposal.

"But, if it's too hurt like this, we're going to stop. Alright?" warned Minato to his son. Seeing that Minato agreed with him, Naruto was very delighted about it.

And now, Naruto started to do what he wanted to do. He moved very carefully and slowly a top of Minato's body and positioned his entrance, right in front of the tip of Minato's arousal while Minato was using both of his hands to hold his cock on his base, so that Naruto could put it inside of him easily. When Naruto was about to put it inside of his entrance, he slowly lowered his body very carefully, so that he didn't have to feel so much hurt.

Minato knew that it would be very hurt when he's going raw with Naruto, especially without lube or even preparation. But, deep down, he knew that it would be ten thousand times better and tighter than doing it with the scissoring fingers. And, the anticipation really made him shivered in pleasure. God, he really needs this one.

After Naruto had made sure that his entrance was in close position with Minato's arousal, he slowly pushed the tip of Minato's cock a little letting its head ripping out and expanding the outer rim of his orifice. And the sensation when the tip of Minato's arousal was ripping the inside of him was very painful. It's like tearing the inside of him apart as the head was slowly protruding into the outer sphincter of his entrance. Naruto closed his eyes to fight away the upcoming pain since he knew that if he had shown any sign of pain to his father, Minato would definitely stop to do it with him. Nevertheless, Minato could still sense the pain from Naruto's expression but he decided to let it slide.

He then said, as if guiding him to do it,

"Slowly Naruto... just put it slowly... don't force it... let it in after you adapt first, alright?" said Minato to his father.

Naruto nodded in agreement and then he slowly put it all out and then he slowly put the tip again back to his entrance. Now, Naruto could feel like his entrance was finally relaxed and with a slow move, Naruto could finally let the tip of Minato's arousal to pass the outer sphincter of his entrance. As it was rewarded, by Minato loud moaning as he raised his voice,

"Fuck! Naruto! So, tight! Damn! It's even tighter than your mouth!" screamed Minato in total pleasure when he could feel the intense heat that was enveloping his tip of arousal.

Hearing that Minato was screaming in pleasure like that, Naruto grew even more eager about it. Besides, the hardest part, the moment when the head of the arousal was pushing inside of the outer rim, was already finished. Now, all he needed was just a little bit more adaptation and then he could vigorously ride his father's cock to rub his prostate concurrently.

Naruto then moved again to push Minato's cock further down inside of him, slowly but surely, letting the gravity to help him enveloping Minato's arousal. He looked at his father's face and he was very delighted that his father was actually enjoying this penetration. The very thought of it really aroused Naruto even more every time he imagined that his father, the man that he truly loved, was deliberately putting his manhood to the inside of him. After a little while, Naruto seemed to be more professional about it. He slowly slid down Minato's cock on his entrance and then he went back up, after that he slowly put it back in, letting a little friction to Minato's cock and gave time for him to adapt for Minato's huge cock.

Finally, Naruto could push all of the Minato's erection inside of him inserting him deeply and tightly as it sent out innumerable pleasure to both of their minds. It would seem that Naruto already adapted too. Naruto started to ride Minato's cock slowly and letting Minato's erection to penetrate in deeper than it had already been. He bucked his hips and then he rocked it back and forward to make Minato's arousal to bury deeply inside of him. And, every time Naruto was rocking his hip forward, Minato simultaneously arching his back and slowly thrust his erection inside of him.

That was until Minato had the mischievous idea in his mind.

As they were still rocking rhythmically with each other, suddenly, with an abrupt move, he pushed Naruto's body all the way to the side and he quickly positioned himself on top of Naruto. Not only that, Minato also held Naruto's hands with both of his hands tightly and then he pinned it on to the bed.

Sorry, Naruto, but Minato wanted to be on top!

Now, Naruto was lying on his bed, with his back against the sheet, skin flushed all red over his tan skin, with his legs wide spread opened. While Minato was leaning in front of him with his tight chest was pressed intimately against Naruto's chest. When Naruto could finally notice what was happening, he yelled furiously,

"Aww... Dad, no fair!" as it then followed by his childish pout,

Minato was chuckling merrily when he looked at Naruto's childish protest, but then he intimately muffled Naruto's pout with his lips as he then positioned his cock a little. But before Naruto could protest even more toward the unfairness, he suddenly could feel something that was incredibly sensational, the moment when Minato positioned his cock a little made it rubbed with his bundle nerves that made Naruto to moan wantonly,

"Aarrghh!" moaned Naruto out loud as Minato could finally abuse his prostate.

"What did you just say, Naru?" asked Minato teasingly to his son, as he then slid out his manhood from the bundle nerves. The moment when Naruto felt that his bundle nerves was being left alone, really made Naruto to whimper in empty feeling.

Naruto didn't like it at all. He didn't want to be teased by his father like this, and that's why he said,

"Please..." pleaded Naruto in desperate as he remembered the quick feeling that he felt when his prostate was sensitized.

But Minato was just being so evil too him. Minato wanted to tease Naruto so bad because he really liked it when he saw his son was begging him like a cheap slut. With a slight mischievous look on his face, Minato then said,

"Please what?" pretended Minato confused, and it was then replied by Naruto rolling his eyes. After a moment, Minato asked again, "Did you mean, this?" as he then rammed back his engorging erection and aimed it directly to Naruto's prostate. The very moment of it, made Naruto felt like he was in heaven.

"Aaarrgghh!" moaned Naruto out loud due to the eliciting urge that was coming up to his brain, "Please, hit there again!" pleaded Naruto desperately.

Naruto tried to move his body trying so hard to feel the sensation that he felt when Minato rubbed his prostate but he couldn't since Minato was pinning him and holding his hands to the bed. All that he could do was just begging for Minato to do it too him. And, he knew that he had desperately begged for it like a wanton whore but Minato just like too tease his son like that.

"What if I don't want to?" stated Minato playfully to Naruto. Of course it was a lie, a lie that Minato made so that Naruto would beg for him to do it again.

"Awww... Dad, it's not fair... Don't tease me like this..." said Naruto to his father, again he had thrown every pride that he had and begged for Minato to stop teasing at him. But, Minato just wouldn't stop! Suddenly, something struck right at Naruto's mind! Minato'd better stop teasing Naruto like this!

Minato looked at Naruto's face and there he could see how Naruto's face smoldering with total pleasure and needs. How his face was flushed in red and with that heated gaze of him, plus the embarrassing begs that Naruto did. How could Minato resist that?

"But you're so cute when you―" Minato wasn't even able to finish his sentence as it was then followed by the loud moaning of him, "Aaaargh!"

What's just happened to him?

That sudden moaning was a result of intense tightness that suddenly grew even tighter than it was supposed to be! Naruto might not be able to move from Minato's pinning but he could still contract his entrance's sphincter to arouse Minato so much with the incredible heat and tightness!

"Don't clench it like that!" protested Minato to his son as he could still feel the fleeting pleasure coming from his erection, every time Naruto decided to clench his sphincter muscle.

Knowing that it would be very dangerously pleasurable if Naruto kept clenching his sphincter like that, Minato decided to end the teasing and started to move and do the fucking, before he pathetically came in a moment.

He slowly moved his hips backward to pull out his erection halfway and then he rammed it back roughly into Naruto's prostate. The moment when he rubbed Naruto's prostate with every thrusting that he did made Naruto to mumble incoherently in pleasure. With their slick sweaty body moving together, Minato kept pounding at the same spot over and over again sending indescribable pleasure to both of their respective minds.

Every time Minato bucked his hip backward and pulled out his erection a little, it was then followed by a loud whimper from Naruto as he felt like he was so empty when Minato didn't fuck him like he'd wanted too. But then, the empty feeling that Naruto felt suddenly disappeared as Minato was pushing back his throbbing arousal to Naruto's hole and intentionally rubbed his bundle nerves. Every time they anticipated the friction that was coming to both persons, was divinely pleasurable. And, it made Naruto to moan out loud every time his prostate was sensitized.

"Ahh... Harder! Aahh! Aahh! Faster, Dad!" moaned Naruto in total pleasure as his breathing went erratic due to the burning sensation that he felt on all over his body.

He felt like he was so sensitized! With his skin was flushing red, the heat in between them, the scent of sex and sweat in between them, Naruto couldn't help but to want it all more and more! He wanted Minato to fuck him harder, faster and if possible fucked him until tomorrow and made him no longer remember who he was!

But of course, Minato would gladly do that for Naruto. Every time he shoved in his manhood inside of Naruto's tight hole, it always never failed to give him intense sensation as his cock was rubbing against the wall of Naruto's entrance.

"Shit... Naruto.. You're so tight! Damn!" moaned Minato lustfully, to his son.

It seemed that they needed more and more than just this! As Minato kept doing the fuck rhythmically, with every pulled out and thrust in that he did in a rather rough fashion, Naruto was also bucking his hips and adjusting it correctly, so that he could anticipate more and more of his father's big and fat cock.

"Ohh... Fuck! Fuck! Fuck ! Fuck me, Dad! Ohh... Daddy, please, just fuck me!" moaned Naruto vigorously to his father.

All that Naruto wanted now was just for Minato to fuck him over and over again. Right now, he couldn't feel any pain that he had previously felt before when they were fucking since he had adapted rather well, even so Minato's cock was quite too big for him to handle. But, he liked it. He liked it when his father was shoving it all in and burying deeply inside of him. He liked that fullness feeling that he felt from his father's arousal and the burning sensation that he felt due to the sensitized prostate. It aroused him so much and he really craved for more and more. Naruto couldn't even think anything but wanting Minato to fuck him continuously until he came.

"Hah... hah... I **am **fucking you... Naruto!" replied Minato back to his son.

He's right though, he was fucking him like crazy. With every thrust that he made into Naruto's hole, that friction that he received whenever Naruto's tight hole swallowing his arousal greedily, he couldn't want anything but to fuck his son until he came.

Minato moved his body forward and backward to plunge his erection, if possible, even deeper to Naruto's orifice while he put his hands on the each side of Naruto's head to maintain his weight, so that he didn't crush Naruto under his body. As for Naruto, he clasped his arms on Minato's shoulder and neck tightly to lessen their uncomfortable distance.

As they kept doing the same rhythm, which was Minato doing the thrust and Naruto bucking his hips to receive, they would all soon reach their climax. As the heat was kept multiplying and the friction was sending him slithering pleasure, Naruto couldn't help but to feel like he's coming soon.

"Ahh... Dad! Faster! Harder! Argh! I'm close... I'm so close..." moaned Naruto frantically when he felt his orgasm feelings would soon arrive, in moments.

It was also the same for Minato. Having to hear Naruto's moaning for his name, and watching how pleasurable Naruto's expression was, he knew that he was also in the edge of his orgasm. Just a few more thrust and Minato would definitely reach his blissful orgasm.

"Shit! Naruto! I'm going to come! Ahh! I'm coming!" said Minato as he then could feel the frantic throbbing of his erection from the inside of Naruto's tight hole.

The same was happening for Naruto as he could feel the twitching sensation of his hardened erection and it marked that he was about to reach his climax. Because of the sensitization of his prostate, he could come even without being touched.

After a few thrust that Minato gave and Naruto received, they both came together in almost the same time. Naruto splattered all of his seed on his body and some on Minato's body too making it quite sticky for him while Minato came in the inside of Naruto's hole and letting the cum dripping from the inside of his orifice to Naruto's thigh. The very fleeting feeling of their blissful orgasm was divine.

Feeling too tired to move, Minato instantly fell down on atop of Naruto with his arousal was still deep in the inside of him. He was very tired. The sex was amazing and it had been rather long ever since he was doing sex with other people. And now, he couldn't help but to feel tired and sleepy. But, before he fell to his slumber, he hugged Naruto tightly with his arms, and he pulled Naruto closer towards himself, promising Naruto to never leave him go, and then he said,

"I love you, Naruto." 

―To Be Continued― 

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

**One more chapter** and it's time to say goodbye, my fans. Remember when I said that I don't want to unnecessarily prolong the story? Well, I could if I wanted too. **Describing how they relationship will be going on** seemed to be very challenging and intriguing for me. But, I believe that should be a different story. **Ah, how about a sequel?**

After this, **I'll be focusing** on **'Money Can't Buy You Happiness'!**

Ah, I forgot to tell you! This is **my first time** I make **a full blown** **lemon! **

Can you please tell me about it? Is it hot enough? 

Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever /Namikazecest4ever


	10. Couldn't Be Happier

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto nor do I gain any money by doing this. Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed.

Warning:

It's Yaoi **MinaNaru (Minato x Naruto)** pairing, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. This also contains **Incest**, as in Father-Son relationship. If this subject turns you off, which I really doubt it does or why else you open a story with two male characters as the main pairing? You had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

><p><strong>The White Day ─ Chapter 9<strong>

'**Couldn't Be Happier'**

It was quite a fine morning in Konoha village, with the sun shining oh-so-brightly to enlighten the past murky night and a clear blue sky wide spreading upon the village as though marking the day as a very beautiful day to start the daily routines. Supposedly, it was around 7 AM right now when Uzumaki Naruto was sleeping soundlessly but very peacefully on top of his fuzzy and very comfortable bed.

It was such a rough night for him, no pun intended for the sex that he had done with his newfound lover, that's why no wonder he was still lying on the bed and closing his eyes all gently, presumably continuing his deep slumber with his unbearably happy dreams. How could he not? He surely couldn't be happier than he had already been. He finally could lay his head in a very romantic manner with his secret lover, cuddling secretly and nuzzling his nostrils on the warm and memorable scent of the great Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Yes, as of right now, Naruto could finally love and be reciprocally loved by Minato. Surely, they could say that it was wrong, sinful or even disgusting for him to be like that. Maybe the crowd would think that there's something wickedly the matter with the blond teen. Nevertheless, it was something that the blond boy wouldn't and also didn't really care about. He's already in his happy place right now.

That's why, such trivial matters or prejudices would not bring him down. Well, at least, not anymore. At the very least, he wouldn't need to face it all alone like he used to. Now, he had Minato to back him. And, once the Fourth Hokage said something, it's very unlikely for the townspeople to criticize it. Besides, incest seemed to be happened quite frequently amongst clan members, in order to maintain the continuation of their clan.

Although, in this case, it's not like the Namikaze clan needed to maintain or prolong their clan. Unless, little Naruto could bear ass babies from Minato. That was probably a good idea... or not. Maybe Minato would try to make a new Fuuinjutsu to make male pregnancy possible? That being said was if Naruto agreed to do so. Well, would he? Wouldn't it a little bit like women thing to be pregnant? Wonder what would be happened if Naruto craved when he's pregnant? Would he get berserk and turned into the Kyuubi?

Minato didn't really need to wonder that long though. Because, as of right now, the silent and peaceful moment in between them was suddenly disrupted by a sudden shout from the blond teen.

"Noo! I'm not a girl, Mom!" Naruto shrieked from the bottom of his lungs, with his gorgeous sky blue eyes snapped open in a quick succession as he sat up from his bed quickly, making the older blond to be startled a little bit.

It surely seemed like he was wide awake from quite a dream.

His heartbeat was now pacing oh-so-suddenly, making a loud audible thump on his chest to be spread out to the corner of his room like a galloping rhythm of a race horse or something like that. His eyes were kind of watery but surely it glistened with a slight shock and... was fear really written on his eyes?

Slightly startled by the sudden movement and the loud shriek near him, Minato then decided to say.

"What is it, Naru?" he asked it to his son, with a slight amused and curious voice tone lingering on his tone.

On the contrary of Naruto's situation, Minato's cerulean eyes were quite alerted and slightly surprised by the previous screech. He tilted his head a little, raised his flaxen brows a little, and threw a simple questioning look to the _scared-as-if-he-just-looked-a-ghost_ teen. Well, since Naruto previously said the word _'mom'_, presumably he saw his mother on his happy dream, right? Then, would Kushina be considered as a ghost?

Having been addressed by his father, Naruto tilted his head to meet and lock his eyes on Minato's gaze. Then, after he adjusted his breathing rate a little, doing a slight breathe-in breathe-out maneuver, the blond decided to reply.

"I just had the strangest dream! I think I saw Mom in that dream!" he said it enthusiastically, with so much energy pestering on his voice tone and a slight vigorous gaze smoldering on his eyes.

This made Minato to be quite confused a little bit. He wondered deeply in his thoughts. If Naruto did meet his mother in his dream, wouldn't it count as a happy dream? Then, why did Naruto say that it was a very strange dream that he had ever experienced in his life? What could possibly be happening in his dream before? Minato didn't need to wonder that long though since he just decided to swing it and ask his son about it. After so many things that had happened in between them, he had surely changed quite a lot.

"Strange? Why?" he asked Naruto with a quite perplexed look and a puzzled voice tone, still wondering the reason why his son implying it like that.

Knowing that his father was talking to him again, Naruto decided to enlighten the confused looking Hokage a little. The boy then said, still using his eager voice tone,

"I met Mom in my dream, Dad! And, in that dream..." he paused for a moment, making Minato to hold his breath in anticipation and be overly intrigued yet also curious, possibly almost at the moment of curious to death.

But, Naruto didn't seem to continue it again. It seemed like the blond boy was waiting for his father's reaction before he decided to continue. Knowing that the boy didn't really bother to continue his short statement, Minato then decided to say again,

"What? What? What's happened?" he asked oh-so-curiously with his eyes glistened in a rather bright and embarrassing ways, almost like rabid fangirl who liked to gossip and mindlessly chatter with another fans, just to soothe their curiosity or crush.

Seeing that his father was somewhat intrigued by it, Naruto then decided to explain about his awkward dream.

"You see. In my dream, I could see..." his voice was trailing off in a rather mysterious way as he tried to remember his somewhat unique dream that he had had from before.

* * *

><p>In his dream, it was as if he was in a bright hall or something. As far as he could throw his gaze on, it was all so bright and at the same time so peacefully warm. It was sort of like a heaven or something but surely it was just a dream, right? Well, at this bright corridor, Naruto could see a place like a beautiful garden not far from the corridor.<p>

On that garden, he could see many beautiful flowers, growing, blooming and sprouting with colorful colors that he could barely know the type of it. There were lilacs, lilies, daisies, roses, morning glories, lavenders, some type of rainbow colored plants that he didn't know what that was, lotuses, and many more. And, it was all blowing with all different colors that it made his heart relaxed to see such a wondrous and beautiful view in front of him.

There's also a wooden bridge that ran over near the small flowing pond near him. And located not far from that bridge, there was a small waterfall that really complimented the sight around him even more. It really almost felt like heaven for him. And standing not far from the bridge, he could see a woman with a red hair, holding a wooden bucket full of colorful flowers on her right arm.

The woman was so beautiful, almost at the point of making many women to be rather jealous of her graceful looks. Her eyes were slightly colored in violet and her red hair was quite long, flowing down below her slender hips. She really looked so motherly but with a simple touch of youth too. She was probably around her early thirties or something.

That was when he noticed that the beautiful lady was greeting him with a sincere smile he'd ever seen.

"We meet again, Naruto." She said it gently and very motherly, with her face forming a warm smile to greet the startled blond.

And it was like a sudden shock on him. It made him suddenly realized who the woman that was greeting him and looked oh-so-beautiful-that-it-made-many-women-be-so-jealous was.

It was his mother, Uzumaki Kushina. Before now, Naruto only met her once in his dream. He hadn't seen her for a while and it's quite surprising that his mother visited him like that in his dream.

Naruto then replied,

"M-M-Mom? Is that you?" he asked it with a surprised yet also curious voice tone, secretly crossing his fingers, wishing that it really was his mother.

Judging from the puzzled look in front of her, Kushina then decided to reply again,

"It is me, Naruto. You've grown so much." she said it with a very understanding tone to the startled teen in front of her, slightly smiling at the fact that her son was all so shocked seeing her like this in his dream.

Still feeling quite confused of it, Naruto then decided to ask again,

"B-b-but... why? How?" he asked to his mother, still looking so confused as if he had to solve a 5x5 rubix box. Deep down, Naruto slightly wondered whether Kushina's appearance had something to do with his sex escapade with his own father, or supposedly Kushina's husband.

The beautiful woman then decided to say again, after replying with a simple warm smile to her mischievous son.

"I need to teach you something, Naruto. It's a secret jutsu passed down on each Uzumaki generation." she said it gently and in a very understanding way which made Naruto to be more confused than he had already been.

Seriously, meeting his mother was one thing. But, having to know that his mother wanted to teach him a special jutsu passed down from Uzumaki clan? It was somehow amusing yet at the same time, rather weird for him.

The blond then decided to say, with his eyes widened quite big almost looking like a dinner plate of a fancy restaurant,

"A s-s-secret jutsu? What's it about?" he asked it again to his mother, still looking so perplexed by the sudden statement from his mother.

Wonder what would Kushina teach him? A secret ultimate jutsu that only Uzumaki clan inherited?

Smiling warmly, Kushina then said it again,

"I think it's about time that you learn..." she mysteriously paused for a moment, with her eyes glazed with quite anticipation and joy, and she continued again, "The secret Uzumaki clan technique: _'How to be a good bride'_ "

Now wait a minute... Did he hear it correctly or was his mom just cracked? A secret jutsu for being a good bride? Seriously? Of course, such statement made Naruto to be shocked and surprised a lot. Heck, he could feel his jaw dropped to the extreme when he heard that. He surely didn't expect that his mother would say something like that. It was as if his mother just dropped a big bomb right in front of his eyes. Of course, it really caught him off guard!

Still feeling surprised by the fleeting sensation, he could only reply,

"A b-b-bride? H-h-how to be a good bride? What kind of secret technique was that?!" he said it in a rather frantically surprised manner.

This made Kushina to reply,

"Ooh, Come on! You're going to have your first ever boyfriend, right? I promise I'll make you look so good and beautiful! I swear you can be so dazzling and make all the girls to be oh-so-jealous of you with mommy's old cosmetics! Just wait till you see my red lipstick!" she said so eagerly with so much enthusiasm in her voice tone, probably making Naruto to be startled by the sudden outcome.

It was all so clear for Naruto now. This weird and strange dream that he currently had was such a terrible nightmare. He could only think of only one thing and he needed to do it fast before his mother turned him into a beautiful bride and made him lost his pride as a man, well, at least, he still had a part of it. He already lost his 'man-pride' when he took Minato's dick right up on his ass.

Thus, the chase-and-run game begun as Naruto started to run away from his mother as if his ass were set on fire.

Looking that her son was running away from her, Kushina decided to pace up her speed to catch up with the running teen. She then said,

"Don't run Naru-chan! I promise I'll make you pretty! Mommy has these fake eyelashes and wigs to make you look so gorgeous!"

Seriously? Fake wigs and eyelashes? What's she planning to do to Naruto when she caught him? Turn him into a drag queen?

Still running away from the chasing woman, Naruto then replied,

"Mom! Stop it! I can't! I'm a boy! A guy! A man! I can't wear any of that! I'll look ridiculous!"

This was then replied by Kushina,

"No one would say that you're ridiculous, Naru-chan! Just wait till I give you a touch up! Ooh! I can't wait! I think I also have a sexy lingerie for you to wear!"

A sexy lingerie? What's Kushina trying to turn Naruto into? A prostitute? Or a drag queen? Or maybe a little bit of both?

Naruto then retaliated,

"I can't! I can't! I can't! Please don't make me show it to you but I have a weewee down on my crotch!"

Smirking evilly, Kushina then said,

"Don't make me use _my chakra chains_, Naru-chan!"

Chakra chains? Oh no, this couldn't be good.

But before Kushina could continue her plan, the blond finally snapped open his eyes in a very surprised manner. Thank God, it was just a dream. A very strange and weird dream indeed.

* * *

><p>After hearing such dream from his son, Minato could feel the urge to sweat-drop a little. Never would he guess in his life that his wife actually suffered from a one-child syndrome. He couldn't even picture Kushina to be like that. It would so be out of character of her. Then again, his beloved wife did have such interesting personality like that. Maybe in another life, he would be able to see Kushina chasing on Naruto and trying to make him wear a sexy two-piece swimsuit?<p>

Minato then replied,

"Wow. That was extreme..." his voice was trailing off, still trying so hard to recuperate from the shocking story that his son shared to him.

After that, Naruto smiled his 10.000 carat Cheshire cat grin and decided to reply,

"I know, right? I thought that it's very weird for me to see that."

Smiling so understandingly to his son, Minato then replied,

"Well, I think it's just her way to make you feel happy and smile wholeheartedly, Naruto. After all, it did make you feel happy, right?"

Such statement made Naruto to wryly furrow his sharp golden eyebrows in a confused gesture. He didn't really know his mother that well but he did believe that Minato knew a lot better than he did. That's why, he decided to just believe what his father said to him. Still, he was rather shocked to hear it from his father.

Seeing that Naruto was quite dumbfounded because of it, Minato decided to enlighten the little blond a little. He smiled warmly to his son which made the said blond to blush up his tan cheeks a little and replied it with his signature grin. Minato then said,

"No matter what happens, your mother would want you to be happy, Naruto. I think it's her way to say that if you're happy with me, you shouldn't doubt your feelings and just go for it, no matter what people might say to you." he explained it gently to his son, slightly giving a kind smile to his son, which really touched Naruto's heart in so many ways.

Feeling fluffy of what his father just said to him, Naruto then replied again,

"R-r-really? You mean... She's happy with me being like this?" he asked the question to his father with so many unexplained feelings lingering on his voice tone.

Minato then said,

"I'm sure of it. I think she'd execute me if I ever hurt you somehow or leave you all alone." said the Fourth Hokage caringly to his surprised son.

Hearing such statement, it really made Naruto to be so startled. He really couldn't believe of what's just happened to him. Just yesterday, he really cried his eyes off and bled his heart. But now, he could feel so many warm feeling was hugging and embracing his heart with a single touch. And, it made him felt so happy. God knows how happy he's right now. It almost made him to cry with so much happiness after hearing such statement from his father.

Naruto then replied, with his eyes still widened in pure disbelief after hearing such statement from his father,

"Does this mean... You will never leave me alone? That you promise me to be happy with you no matter what?" asked Naruto with his heartbeat beating faster and faster as he voiced out his words.

Minato looked gently at his son and with a huge smile forming on his face, he moved his hand and patted the stuttering blond softly with his calloused hand, he then said,

"I promise you with all my heart. I won't leave you alone. Not now, not tomorrow and not ever. I don't know if I can make you happy with me every time but I promise that I won't make you feel sad or blue. I promise that I won't hurt you or let anyone to ever hurt you. It's my promise, my nindo way, Naruto."

And this really did it. Small tears of happiness were forming on the edge of his sharp blue eyes when he heard such promise from his father. It made him crying his eyes a little but not in a menacing, gloomy and depressing ways. He cried his eyes so happily as a warm feeling wrapped his heart deeply and thoroughly nurtured it with the love of his loved one. Surely, Naruto couldn't be happier than this.

He moved his body closer to Minato, clasping his body with a romantic and tight hug. He wrapped his arms neatly and closely on the other blonde's column, pulling the older guy to a deep hug of his embrace, secretly nuzzling the warm and musky scent from Minato's body. After that, Naruto replied,

"Oh God... I'm so happy... So unbearably happy..." said the blond boy in between his happy and joyous tears.

Minato decided to pull Naruto closer to his chest and wrap his arms reciprocally with a tight embrace. He emanated so much warmth from his body that made Naruto to cry his eyes even more. As he wrapped his arms on Naruto's back and shoulder, Minato replied it gently to his son,

"I love you, Naruto. I will always love you, no matter what."

They continued their hugging session for a while, relieving their needs to be as close as possible to each other. As Naruto wrapped and being embraced so intimately with his father, he could only think of one thing.

"I love you too, Minato." replied the blond boy to the great Fourth Hokage.

As for Naruto? He's already in his happy place, and if possible, his happiest place because no matter what happened, Minato would always be by his side, loving him and caring him with a secret love of Namikaze Minato. Surely, he couldn't be happier than this, could he?

─**The End─**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

**Finally, 'The White Day' is finished. Hahaha. I'm happy that I'm able to finish this story. Well, I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope this ending is quite suitable for your taste. Is it? If you're disappointed with this ending, you can tell me! And, if you're happy with this ending, do tell me too!**

**These are the reasons why I NEGLECT my MinaNaru stories:**

** 1. Naruto manga and the Fourth War arc is such a disappointment for me. **Seriously, Obito is alive and healthy and Kishi makes him as a bad guy? Madara is not dead yet and lives like a battery with a charger on his back? It's like dead people are coming to live. So, why the hell Kishi didn't make Minato to come back alive?! Dammit.

**2.** On the contrary of that, **Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga really blows me away with its story arc and the characters that are very good-looking** and so yummy. You should try reading the manga. I'm sure you'll love it.

**3. My KHR fanfictions can achieve about 30 reviews per chapter. **I don't know why but the readers are so generous to me. **I am highly disappointed that my MinaNaru stories aren't really appreciated like in that fandom. This is the main reason why I get so addicted writing KHR fanfictions and neglect my MinaNaru stories.** Maybe you can't really understand how good it feels for a writer to get a review, especially a long and good written one, unless you try to write a story on your own. Heck, I even read my reviews over and over again! It really makes my heart so hearty and fluffy.

**4. I got a hate PM** from a MinaNaru fan telling something about why I discontinued my stories. First and foremost, I didn't discontinue it. Second of all, hate PMs make me don't want to update my stories at all. Lastly, it's just not working. I'm sorry.

**Well, I thank you for those of you who read this short notification. I hope you can understand my reasons. If not, well, at the very least, I've tried to tell you that. I'll try to find the time to rewrite and re-edit some of my MinaNaru stories because I know that I have improved quite some and I really got shivers when I read my early chapters.**

**For my KHR fans, I will update soon! My mom confiscated my laptop and I have to write a story with my mobile phone. So, please have some understanding, alright?  
><strong>

****Sincerely,

MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever


End file.
